


OUR STORY

by Larry4e



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, M/M, Writer Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 46,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry4e/pseuds/Larry4e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson consigue por fin un contrato editorial para su novela. Su protagonista es Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

CAPÍTULO 1.  
 _Se siente desdibujado, borroso. Poco a poco se ve reflejado en un oscuro y desconchado espejo. Las líneas se aparecen ante él como en un dibujo. Está aturdido y como medio borracho. Cuándo había tomado la última copa? Todo resulta de lo más surrealista, un hombre como él, joven, con toda la vida por delante y aquella sensación en la piel de recién nacido. Parece como si acabase de llegar de algún lugar muy lejano en este preciso momento_.

  
Harry, se llamará Harry, no me cabe ninguna duda al respecto, ese es el nombre perfecto para el protagonista de cualquier historia y la mía sin duda va a ser especial. Su personaje principal se merece el mejor nombre posible.  
Será alto, alto e imponente, pero no como un gigante forzudo, no, será elegante, de piernas largas y cuerpo atlético…y su rostro…debe ser guapo, realmente guapo, tan guapo que parezca irreal y muy masculino. Los ojos verdes y la sonrisa perpetua que le dará un aire inocente al conjunto.

  
_De dónde demonios había salido aquel cuartucho? Y aquella gran sala? Unas largas manos aparecieron ante él como por encanto. Qué clase de drogas había tomado para sentirse tan perdido e irreal?_

  
La trama comenzará en un destartalado apartamento del centro de Londres, donde Harry en un principio se sentirá el rey del mundo para poco a poco quedarse solo y angustiado desarrollando una especie de fobia hacia la humanidad. Tiene que construir la personalidad del protagonista con una base creíble y que no lo haga odioso. Desde el primer momento el lector deberá sentir empatía hacia el chico. Si, el chico, es un buen adjetivo, así que será joven, unos 25.  
J: Louis!!! Louis!!! Alguien te busca!! Baja!! – aquella era la inconfundible voz de mi madre. Si realmente pretendían que en algún momento de mi vida dejase de escribir estupideces en periódicos locales y revistuchas de medio pelo, tendrían que dejarme trabajar y concentrarme más de media hora seguida al día. Era imposible redactar algo mínimamente coherente con tantas interrupciones – Louis es Zayn date prisa!!! – en fin si era por el bueno de Zayn siempre podía hacer una parada y tomarme unas cervezas. Seguro que no vendrían mal para ayudarme con el tema de las musas y la inspiración.  
Su moreno amigo siempre tenía buenas y originales ideas para sus tramas y si estas eran amorosas, podía decirse que era directamente un genio. No había absolutamente nada que Zayn no supiese en cuanto a mujeres y conquistas.

  
_Le entró un sueño espantoso y sintió como todo se oscurecía de repente, como si alguien hubiera tendido un manto sobre él y la noche hubiese caído como una piedra. Mejor sería descansar un poco y reponer fuerzas, porque aquel sin duda estaba resultando el día más raro de toda su maldita vida._

 

CAPÍTULO 2  
L: Tengo un proyecto entre manos fabuloso, creo que por fin lo voy a conseguir – apenas nos habíamos sentado en el pub y yo ya estaba revelándole a mi amigo todos mis planes – He hablado con un par de editoriales para presentarles el proyecto y por fin creo que alguien se va a molestar en leer mis borradores!  
Z: Eso es una estupenda noticia, tenemos que celebrarlo – Zayn era un gran amante de las fiestas y cualquier excusa era buena para él – Pero quiero datos, tienes que contarme la trama.  
L: Si te digo cómo se me ocurrió todo, no te lo creerás…Hay veces que las musas te visitan en los lugares más insospechados – paseando por la zona de Covent Garden, sin mucho más que hacer, Louis había entrado en Standfords, una fabulosa tienda de mapas y viajes de esas en las que disfrutas perdiéndote. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos de Londres y siempre que le fallaba la inspiración se acercaba a curiosear o sencillamente a pasar el rato. El caso es que en sus escapadas habituales había comenzado a fijarse en un chico que parecía merodear por la tienda sin rumbo al igual que él. Muchos clientes lo confundían con un dependiente y el muchacho siempre parecía dispuesto a ayudar. Su nombre era Harry y había sido la base de todo el argumento que había ideado para su nueva novela.  
L: Me debato entre convertirlo en un playboy de primera o una especie de trotamundos. Eso sí, será un hombre atormentado y a lo largo de la novela irá explicando las causas de su tormento – finalizó tomando un poco de aire y un buen trago de su fría cerveza. Debía llevar más de veinte minutos hablando y su compañero de mesa no lo había interrumpido ni una sola vez. Eso era algo nuevo.  
Z: Caray! Me acabas de dejar de lo más intrigado. Me gusta el personaje principal y la historia que lo inspira. Yo voto por que el tipo sea todo un mujeriego, el típico tío que luego está vacío por dentro – sin poder evitarlo Louis arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta – no, no te confundas que yo no estoy hueco – dijo entre risas – además, odiaría que me utilizaras en uno de tus relatos. Te lo advierto no quiero verme reflejado en ninguno de tus personajes –levantó firmemente su dedo índice para darle más intensidad a sus palabras.  
L: Por qué no? Sería una especie de homenaje a nuestra amistad – Louis estaba pinchando a Zayn porque sabía que su amigo era una persona sumamente supersticiosa y tenía una especie de paranoia con el tema de que su alma quedase atrapada en el personaje. Como los antiguos indios Sioux que se negaban a ser fotografiados por algo parecido – vamos hombre, no puedo creerme que seas tan crédulo – la risa le salió sin más. La cara del moreno era todo un poema – está bien, está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Pero si finalmente lo convierto en un depredador sexual tendrás que ayudarme con algún que otro dato.  
La noche continuó para ellos hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Cuando Louis llegó a casa decidió sentarse un rato a ver si el alcohol le ayudaba un poco con el primer boceto de su novela.

 

CAPÍTULO 3  
 _Cada noche una cama y cada noche una mujer. En qué clase de persona se estaba convirtiendo? Comenzaba a sentirse vacío, sin alma. Todo aquello empezaba a resultarle ridículo. Apenas si podía sobrevivir con lo que ganaba como fotógrafo, siempre viajando a los lugares más insospechados para conseguir un buen reportaje que finalmente no le reportaba grandes ganancias. Se esforzaba demasiado para nada, pero no podía evitarlo, no sólo era su profesión, también era su pasión._  
 _Siempre había tenido éxito con las mujeres pero no se consideraba a sí mismo como un mujeriego, aunque estaba claro que con su manera de comportarse últimamente no lo estaba demostrando en absoluto. Llegaba derrotado a casa y en un afán de evitar cualquier posible pensamiento miserable sobre su persona, proyectaba todo esa ansiedad en las mujeres con las que se iba topando. Resultaba patético, si, era patético pero sencillamente no podía evitarlo, era superior a sus fuerzas y lo peor de todo es que cada vez se volvía más salvaje. Aquello era sexo puro y duro, sexo voraz y devorador. Sucio y hambriento._  
 _Se había convertido en un lobo y no sabía exactamente en qué momento._  
 _Por lo que podía recordar un abandono a los veinte años fue el desencadenante de todo. Harry nunca había tenido una estabilidad familiar ni ninguna clase de apoyo adulto. Era una de esas personas hechas a sí mismas, que se habían ido sacando las castañas del fuego ellas solitas. El caso es que cuando se atrevió a confiar lo rompieron en mil pedazos, como si una especie de mala suerte milenaria lo persiguiera y no dejara que en ningún aspecto de su vida fuera completamente feliz._

  
Su nombre era Taylor y había sido la persona más dañina y tóxica con la que se había cruzado en su corta vida. Era una mujer manipuladora, de esas con una personalidad tan arrolladora que dejaba babeando tras ella a cualquier tipo de hombre y Harry no fue menos a la hora de resistirse a sus encantos.  
Si había algo que Louis había aprendido en su pequeña carrera como escritor era a no proyectar la realidad en sus personajes. Eso siempre le acababa trayendo problemas, porque en el momento más inesperado y sin saber muy bien si el destino tenía algo que ver en todo eso, esos relatos siempre acababan en manos de la persona en cuestión o de alguien de su círculo cercano. No podía llamarla Taylor, sería una zorra, la zorra que le putearía la vida al protagonista, pero tenía que cambiarle el nombre. Eleanor….la llamaría Eleanor.

  
_Taylor? Qué diantres pasaba con su memoria…le resultaba increíble haber confundido el nombre de su vecina del primero con el de Eleanor la maldita ramera que le había arruinado la existencia._

 

CAPÍTULO 4  
La noche había resultado mucho más fructífera de lo que cabría haber esperado. Había salido a pasar un buen rato con Zayn y por si eso fuera poco había conseguido avanzar un par de capítulos en el libro. En dos días tenía la primera reunión con su editor principal y quería presentarle un borrador medio decente con una historia detrás estructurada. El clásico “presentación-nudo-desenlace”.  
Tenía que malear a Harry y rodearlo de penas y desgracias. El personaje principal estaba debidamente presentado, pero su personalidad aún no estaba lo suficientemente armada. Debía de añadirle alguna característica más para que el lector lo encontrara realmente irresistible. Era guapo, era encantador y estaba atormentado. Tenía una profesión envidiable y todas las mujeres que pudiera desear, pero aun así le faltaba algo. Necesitaba darle más veracidad a su rebeldía y un poco de consistencia a su tormento, una chica mala no era suficiente excusa.

  
_Sin duda la vida lo había tratado como a un maldito perro. Sin una figura paterna que lo guiase y con una madre ahogada por el alcohol y las deudas no había sabido ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ayudarla. Después de 8 años desde su muerte aún se sentía responsable de la misma. Su madre era buena, siempre los había tratado a él y a Gemma con cariño, pero era una persona sumamente débil y carente de cualquier tipo de personalidad que se había dejado utilizar por cuanto hombre había entrado en su vida y Harry se sentía culpable por no haber tenido nunca el arranque o el valor suficiente para defenderla._   
_Con una adolescencia tan desoladora, lo más suave que se podía decir de Harry era que era una persona marcada por la vida. Finalmente había conseguido sobrevivir como alguien mediocre pero sobrevivir al fin y al cabo._

  
Voilá ya tenía el drama! Maltratado por la vida y un superviviente nato que después de muchas venturas y desventuras conseguiría triunfar. Todavía estaba por ver en qué campo de su vida, si en el amoroso o a nivel profesional, o en ambos, por qué no? Que alguien en su vida fuera feliz aunque fuese un personaje de ficción.  
Pero aún le quedaban muchas páginas y mucho contenido que crear. Ya tenía una hermana disponible, ahora necesitaba un amigo, un compañero de aventuras y desventuras, alguien como Zayn que estuviera siempre ahí dispuesto a ayudar y dar un buen consejo a tiempo.

  
_Niall entró como un relámpago en la casa que compartían, arrollando a Harry por el camino._   
_N: Lo siento Hazz tengo prisa, una guapa rubia me está esperando en el coche para que la lleve a comer- dijo mientras se desvestía e intentaba asearse mínimamente. Agua, jabón, desodorante, camisa limpia y ya estaba listo para el ataque._   
_H: Y por qué no la has hecho subir? - murmuró mientras observaba al torbellino de su amigo._   
_El rubio se detuvo en seco y con los ojos más abiertos de lo que debiera estar permitido exclamó – porque si te ve estoy perdido? Cuantas chicas me has robado ya? Creo que en breve rebasaras lo tolerable para ser mi mejor amigo y entonces tendré que matarte – susurró con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y desaparecía por ella._

  
CAPITULO 5  
Amigos, mujeres, profesión, drama….lo tenía todo, ahora sólo quedaba impresionar al editor. Tenía una reunión con el Sr. Grimshaw a primera hora de la tarde en las oficinas centrales de Penguin Books.  
El edificio era francamente imponente. En pleno Strand con aquella gran arcada por entrada. Desde luego si no estaba ya medio atemorizado con la idea de tener que presentar su trabajo ante una de las empresas más relevantes y antiguas de Inglaterra ahora lo estaba sin remedio.  
En recepción le hicieron subir al cuarto piso para reunirse con “Nick” como alegremente lo había llamado el hombre de la entrada. La secretaria personal también le dijo que el tal “Nick” lo recibiría en unos minutos. Louis comenzó a pensar que su editor sería una persona realmente cercana si todas las personas a su cargo se dirigían a él con tanta familiaridad. No podía haberse equivocado más.  
El Sr. Grimshaw, alias Nick, lo recibió con un frío saludo en su inmenso despacho, que era si cabe todavía más frío que él. Aquel hombre era lo opuesto a alguien elegante, largo pero desgarbado, con una ropa de roquero trasnochado que no se adecuaba en absoluto a su edad. Debía rondar la cuarentena y su actitud era desafiante a la vez que arrogante. No le gustó, en realidad no le gustó ni un poco y esa no era precisamente una buena señal.  
Después de las formalidades de rigor, comenzaron a hablar claro. Penguin Books estaba muy interesada en la idea de la novela, les gustaba la trama y la redacción, habría que hacer pocas variaciones en un primer momento. Estaban contentos con su trabajo tanto los redactores como la gente de marketing. La historia estaba bien traída y el protagonista valía su peso en oro, tanto como personaje principal de una novela como de una película y eso era tener visión de futuro.  
Algo en su interior batía palmas y daba saltos de alegría. Ni en sus mejores sueños podría haberse imaginado semejante propuesta. Le ofrecían un contrato completo de primera novela más la posibilidad de una segunda si alcanzaban los mínimos de venta indicados y posible adaptación cinematográfica con derechos de autor incluidos. Era arriesgado comprometerse a tanto tan pronto, si realmente tenía éxito en un futuro podía perder mucho. Pero realmente estaban apostando por él y el compromiso era menor, un único libro a mayores.  
Pese a que su editor principal le repelía no pudo evitar dar un sí rotundo. Hablaría con su abogado y concretarían posibles flecos.  
Tenía que ponerse a trabajar inmediatamente, había que cumplir plazos de entrega y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que le brindaban.

 

CAPITULO 6  
 _Su vida parecía una completa montaña rusa, no dejaban de sucederle las cosas más asombrosas que cabría esperar. Había sufrido desde un intento de violación hasta una pelea en un bar con cuatro tipos. Él nunca había sido una persona violenta ni conflictiva, pero llevaba un mes que no paraba._  
 _Las mujeres entraban y salían de su vida como agua en una fuente y cada vez se sentía peor. Decir que estaba taciturno sería un eufemismo porque realmente era mucho peor que eso. Ahogaba sus penas en alcohol o en cualquier otra sustancia que estuviese a su alcance y pese a que su cuerpo no parecía resentirse por todo aquello, su cabeza cada día iba a peor. Aquella sensación de autodestrucción que lo embargaba a diario no cesaba ni por un momento y había comenzado a hacer verdaderas barbaridades con su propio cuerpo. Comenzó dándose leves pellizcos en las piernas hasta causarse espantosos moratones, pero llevaba unos días mordiéndose a sí mismo y disfrutando con la sangre que corría por sus brazos cuando lo hacía._  
 _Qué mierda era todo aquello!?_  
 _Él no era así!! Esa persona enferma no era él!!_  
 _Comenzó a creer que algo raro pasaba dentro de su cabeza y a dudar de sí mismo, no se reconocía en casi ninguno de sus comportamientos._  
 _Estaría volviéndose loco?_  
 _Tendría doble personalidad?_  
 _Qué era aquella voz que lo empujaba a actuar como un demente?_  
 _Tenía que ser esquizofrenia…no podía ser otra forma de locura._

  
Louis, al volver a su cuarto, vio que su cuaderno estaba abierto. No recordaba haberlo dejado así. Louis era una persona cuidadosa y muy escrupulosa con sus enseres de trabajo. La hoja en la que Harry había dado rienda suelta a sus peores instintos estaba arrugada. Cómo si alguien hubiera intentado hacer una bola de papel con ella y hubiera fallado en su intento.  
Iba a matar a alguien, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, alguna de sus hermanas era la culpable de aquel desastre e iba a pagar por ello. Maldición, si algo tenía claro era que en cuanto cobrase su primer adelanto iba a mudarse.  
Menos mal que aquellas enanas sentían adoración por él que si fuese de otra forma ya las habría puesto en vereda hace tiempo.  
Con un par de gritos las menores acudieron casi en fila a su habitación. Louis rara vez era capaz de enfadarse con ellas pero aquello había pasado de castaño oscuro y tenía que saber quién había sido para que aprendiese la lección.  
Pese a que fue todo lo duro que era capaz de ser con las niñas, ninguna dio su brazo a torcer, lo cual le resultó inaudito. Pues las castigaría a todas, por algo era el mayor, ya saldría la culpable…

  
CAPITULO 7  
Aún estaba sorprendido por las malas artes de sus hermanas, nunca se habían comportado así con sus cosas y le extrañaba muchísimo que alguna de ellas se hubiese atrevido a entrar en su habitación a revolver en su cuaderno de trabajo. Pero desde luego se había tomado la tarea de lo más en serio, la hoja estaba semi arrancada y totalmente hecha un desastre. Tendría que desecharla y comenzar ese párrafo de nuevo.  
Ahora que lo pensaba, le veía el lado positivo a la intrusión, en realidad se había pasado un poco en aquel pasaje, Harry estaba destruido pero no estaba loco y lo estaba presentando como tal. Nick le había dicho que hiciera hincapié en la depresión y tortura del protagonista, pero aquello rayaba el absurdo.  
Nadie en su sano juicio podría cometer aquellas atrocidades contra sí mismo, o eso creía él. Tendría que ser algo más realista si pretendía que el relato fuera mínimamente creíble, aquello no era una novela de locos ni de ciencia ficción.

  
_Comenzó a sentirse aliviado, como si parte de esa culpa con la que cargaba se hubiera ido por la ventana. Parecía que por fin recuperaba algo de la calma que había perdido de un tiempo a esta parte, podía pensar con claridad._   
_Tenía que encontrar la manera de recomponer su vida de una forma u otra y dejar de comportarse como un chiflado. Lo primero que haría sería dejar de ver a tantas mujeres, el no era promiscuo, o por lo menos antes nunca lo había sido._

  
N: Sin duda has perdido el norte!. La esencia de ese personaje es que es un depredador sexual, forma parte de su martirio y no puedes eliminarlo de la noche a la mañana como si fuera una especie de redención mística. Eso sí que no resulta creíble!  
Nick comenzaba a comportarse como el perfecto gilipollas que era, no lo escuchaba y se limitaba a decir obviedades. Aquel no era un capítulo final y mucho menos definitivo, era un sencillo borrador en el que se planteaba un cambio en la trama que sería provocado por alguna circunstancia externa determinante.  
Desde luego que no se le había aparecido el Espíritu Santo!!! Faltaría más!!!  
Salió de allí hecho una furia pero con la lección bien aprendida, no volvería a traer nada a su editor a menos que estuviese completamente elaborado. Se había visto obligado a tragarse sus palabras por carecer de la argumentación necesaria por escrito y tenía claro que aquello no se repetiría bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
Qué demonios él era el maldito autor!!!

 

CAPITULO 8  
Una novela es una constelación de historias entrelazadas, un microcosmos de personajes definidos y gracias a ese universo que lo rodeaba, Harry se vería obligado a mirar un poco en su interior y encontrar la forma de salir de toda aquella vorágine en la que Louis lo había metido.

Resultaba gracioso e incluso chocante que llegado el punto en el que su protagonista se convertía en una persona “relativamente” normal, se hubiera bloqueado completamente.

Todo aquello era culpa de Nick! Con todos sus magníficos consejos había conseguido coartar su libertad de creación. No quería resultar absurdo y relatar el cambio como una especie de milagro y tampoco quería resultar cursi. Aquella definitivamente iba a ser su piedra de toque.

_Se sentía extrañamente libre y completamente limpio. Limpio de drogas, lesiones y problemas. Había aprendido la lección de la peor forma posible, pero le había servido para redescubrirse a sí mismo. Niall y Gemma se habían aliado en una especie de concordato para decirle cuatro verdades que lo habían descolocado completamente. Lo tachaban de loco y autodestructivo y como no podía ser de otra forma le habían dado un ultimátum._

_O ellos en una nueva vida, o su antigua vida sin ellos. Niall se trasladó esa misma tarde con su hermana y se quedó completamente solo. Solo como no recordaba haber estado nunca, solo consigo mismo entre aquellas cuatro paredes asfixiantes, pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido. Solo con una especie de ángel de la guarda que le hacía compañía y velaba por él._   
_Por qué siempre tenía en mente esa presencia?_

_Comenzó a creer que de alguna forma era su madre que lo guiaba en su camino. Sin duda su madre no era el mejor mentor que alguien pudiera desear, de hecho su madre siempre había sido un completo desastre y probablemente por eso le estaban pasando todas aquellas cosas, porque si algo tenía claro es que él no era el causante de todo aquello._

_Pero como era que lo sabía a ciencia cierta? Lo sabía y punto._

_Será posible que le haya tenido que caer en suerte el peor ángel de la guarda del mundo?_

Sin duda crear un personaje “fantasma” en base a la madre muerta no era una gran idea. De hecho era la mayor estupidez que se le había ocurrido en años. Necesitaba descansar un poco. Llevaba algo más de un mes con el libro y no había parado de darle vueltas ni un solo día, era su principal preocupación de la mañana a la noche, incluso en sueños, pensaba en el pobre Harry y en como resolvería su vida. Había alcanzado un buen ritmo y creaba casi un par de capítulos a diario, pero comenzaba a sentirse algo presionado y exprimido. Las reuniones semanales con la editorial eran sin duda lo peor y la última semana con el tema de la redención de su protagonista apenas había pegado ojo.

Sin poder evitarlo se quedó dormido haciendo que su grueso cuaderno le sirviese de almohada.

 

 

CAPITULO 9

_Sintió un peso como el plomo sobre la cabeza. Estaba abotargado y casi aturdido. Había pasado una semana relativamente buena y podría decirse que casi tranquila pero aquella noche mientras retocaba unas fotografías una pesadez se apoderó de él, como una especie de letargo que le impedía pensar con claridad y ser coherente._   
_Decidió tumbarse en el sofá para evitar un posible y probable mareo y cerró los ojos. Al hacerlo la imagen de un hombre se le apareció con la claridad de uno de sus retratos. Dormía profundamente y tenía el gesto inquieto del que sueña y huye al mismo tiempo._

_Era guapísimo, casi como una mujer. Los rasgos finos y marcados, el pelo de un precioso color castaño y en las manos una pluma fuertemente agarrada._

_Conocía a ese chico, lo conocía perfectamente…quién demonios era? Abrió los ojos para aclarar un poco las ideas pero esa especie de somnolencia no lo dejaba pensar, la imagen voló de su mente a la misma velocidad que había aparecido y cerró los ojos con fuerza en un vano intento de volver a reencontrarlo._

Louis se despertó intranquilo y sobresaltado encima de las hojas de su libreta, había vuelto a soñar con Harry pero esta vez era un sueño diferente. En él no se proyectaba sobre el personaje, siendo los dos uno. En esta ocasión Harry le miraba fijamente extrañado, como si fueran viejos amigos que se reencuentran después de muchos años y que siguen conociéndose tan a fondo como siempre.

Sin saber por qué sentía a aquella criatura suya como alguien propio, como un miembro más de su familia o su círculo de amigos…no, un miembro más no, Harry era especial, de hecho era prácticamente perfecto.

Se dio un manotazo en la cara queriendo despertar y apartando de su cabeza todas aquellas chorradas sobre Harry. Era su protagonista y se había encariñado con él, pero esa no era una escusa válida para detener la trama y crear una novela insulsa en la que a su actor principal no le sucediese absolutamente nada y todo fuera amor, felicidad y palomitas.

Nick tenía razón, tenía que volver al drama hasta agotar física y espiritualmente a su personaje. Hasta que el pozo que se estaba cavando a sí mismo fuera tan profundo que no pudiese salir de él sin la ayuda de alguien.

Y ese alguien sería el personaje secundario que lo haría volver de los infiernos, con un poco de amor imposible y todas esas cosas que tanto les gustaban a los lectores.

_Si por fin se había deshecho de toda su culpa y tormento ahora la tortura era otra en forma de instantánea. Aquella imagen lo perseguía en sueños y a cada paso, obsesionándolo hasta límites que no sabía que tenía._

_La única manera de borrarlo era volver a las andadas._

 

 

CAPITULO 10

_El alcohol y las mujeres comenzaron a no ser suficiente para él. Los cortes y las autolesiones eran el pan de cada día. Harry cada vez se sentía más atado a esa extraña vida que no sentía como propia y esas cadenas lo estaban convirtiendo en un verdadero loco._

_Oía voces que lo movían como a un títere. Aquella voz baja que no callaba nunca que siempre tenía prisa, que siempre le apremiaba para que buscase, cazase, para que viviera al límite cada minuto de su existencia._

_Comenzó a tomarle la medida a todo aquello, únicamente tenía que buscar como descargar lo que lo comía por dentro y debía reconocer que los cortes y las pastillas de colores ayudaban bastante._

El personaje femenino no podía tardar mucho en aparecer, había pensado en prostituir al chico, pero aquello ya rallaba la psicosis. Tanto drama agotaría al más pesimista de los lectores. Llevaba rumiando la idea varios días pero no acababa de ver a Harry en brazos de una buena chica. Siempre que ideaba algo, nunca le parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Su chico se merecía más que todo eso.

Según Nick ahora que había vuelto a la “senda del mal” el libro había recuperado su esencia, solamente tendría que apretarle las tuercas un poco más al protagonista y podría comenzar a dejarlo salir de toda aquella mierda.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que estaba deseándolo.

_Sin apenas intentarlo había conseguido decepcionar a todas las personas que lo rodeaban, alejándolas de su lado. Siempre había odiado decepcionar a la gente, pero hacía días que a Harry le había dejado de importar prácticamente cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con cómo conseguir la próxima dosis o cómo hacerse más daño sin acabar del todo con su vida._

_Pero los límites estaban borrosos y él había perdido el horizonte que los marcaba. La cuchilla de afeitar de pronto tomó vida propia y se clavó más de lo estrictamente necesario para dejar escapar el dolor, con el alivio que eso suponía. Sintió miedo, miedo a caer y no poder volver a levantarse._

_El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia lo trajo brevemente a la realidad, lo justo para parpadear un par de veces y volver a toparse con él. Esta vez tenía los ojos abiertos y eran tan azules como el mismísimo cielo._

_Estaría muerto?_

Quiso cerrar los ojos pero no pudo, una especie de descarga se lo impidió y como en una película vio a Harry tendido en aquella camilla que él mismo había creado en su imaginación, rumbo al hospital más cercano.

 

 

CAPITULO 11

Estaba enfermo, rematadamente enfermo. Había comenzado a alucinar con su propio libro y aquello no podía ser sano. Decidió darse a sí mismo un día de descanso de su ajetreada vida como escritor las veinticuatro horas y airearse un poco.

Quedó con Zayn, al día siguiente, unas buenas copas y algo de diversión era lo que necesitaba para despejarse, porque estaba claro que estaba algo emparanoyado con su novela.

Desde un primer momento no le había parecido muy normal ni cuerdo soñar con ella y con su protagonista, pero verlo estando despierto ya era demasiado, hasta para alguien tan obsesivo como él.

Estar borracho a las cuatro de la tarde no era algo propio de Louis, de hecho era propio de Harry. Comenzó a reírse como un loco ante su propia ocurrencia, mientras su amigo lo miraba como si quisiera participar del chiste. Llevaba cinco copas entre pecho y espalda y aún no había conseguido sacárselo de la cabeza. Necesitaba sexo…eso era! Y Zayn estaba justo ahí para él.

Louis sabía que el moreno era la persona más heterosexual que había conocido en su vida, pero qué demonios! La vida estaba para vivirla y como un loco le hizo la incómoda propuesta a su mejor amigo

Z: En serio Louis, cuando mañana te acuerdes de todas las tonterías que me has dicho esta tarde vas a arrepentirte como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. Deberías de dejar de buscar sexo casual e irte a casa a dormirla. Ni yo ni ninguna persona sensata se irá contigo hoy en las condiciones en las que te encuentras y confío en que no serás tan torpe como para compartir cama con un borracho desconocido – no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión, Zayn era un cabezota de primera y ni borracho de tres días accedería a su petición.

L: A mí ya nadie me quiere – dijo entre lloriqueos

Z: Está claro que si sigues comportándote así nadie lo hará. Y si lo que buscas es experimentar con hombres, para “probar” deberías esperar a tener el valor de hacerlo sereno y consciente de las consecuencias de tus actos.

Al castaño nunca le habían gustado los hombres, si bien era cierto que siempre había sentido una especie de amor platónico por su compañero de fatigas, nunca había sentido el impulso de querer acostarse con él. Pero desde que había creado a Harry no dejaba de fantasear en cómo sería estar con él en un plano físico, cómo sería tener sexo con una persona tan sumamente perfecta.

Zayn lo acompañó hasta la casa de su madre y lo dejó durmiendo la mona plácidamente en su habitación mientras salía con sigilo para no ser visto. No quería tener que explicarle a la familia Tomlinson, por qué su hijo y hermano mayor no podía sostenerse sobre sus propios pies ni pronunciar una frase medianamente coherente.

 

 

CAPITULO 12

_Se sabía inconsciente, lo cual resultaba de lo más curioso. Cómo era posible que tuviera consciencia de su propia inconsciencia? Aquello parecía un trabalenguas… Sentía las piernas y los brazos inertes, no podía abrir los ojos, ni tan si quiera mover la cabeza mínimamente, pero igualmente lo sentía dentro de su propio cuerpo, como una especie de alma flotante o un fantasma._

_Harry y su fantasma…menuda ridiculez!_   
_Pero no estaba solo y eso lo tenía tan claro como que sol sale por el este. Aquel chico que lo perseguía, estaba con él, en una especie de duermevela común. No podía tocarlo ni apenas verlo, pero lo sentía a su lado, como el fiel compañero en el que se había convertido._

Allí estaba, inconsciente, como el perfecto muñeco que era, con toda su belleza intacta pese a las tremendas heridas que sufría. Quiso acariciarlo pero se escurrió entre sus dedos, no podía tocarlo, ni tan si quiera hablarle, tan solo mirarlo por horas y horas.

Una tremenda nausea lo hizo despertarse de repente, alejándolo de Harry y transportándolo a la más cruda de las realidades. Solo, terriblemente solo y con la peor resaca que podía recordar se refugió en su obra.

Necesitaba sentir al chico entre sus dedos y la única forma de hacerlo era escribiendo. Estaba pensando seriamente en matarlo y acabar el libro sin la tan ansiada redención, creando un drama absoluto al más puro estilo emo y autodestructivo. Cuando las palabras comenzaron a construir frases con cierto sentido, algo de golpe las detuvo, de pronto Harry movía los párpados y luchaba por vivir.

El no había escrito eso! Es decir, si lo había escrito, allí estaba claro como el agua, pero él no había pensado aquello…de dónde había salido aquella idea???

_No iba a dejarse matar, ah no! Ese maldito espíritu o lo que fuera no iba a acabar con él tan fácilmente y si había que luchar contra él, eso haría. Forzó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo y apenas logró abrir los ojos, concentró todas sus energías en ellos y como en una especie de mantra se repitió a sí mismo que estaba vivo e iba a recuperarse. Él no era la marioneta de nadie!!_

La hoja poco a poco como si tuviera vida propia comenzó a rasgarse y arrugarse por las esquinas, Louis se esforzó en alisarla y mantenerla intacta sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando. De golpe cerró la tapa del cuaderno y lo alejó de él como si fuera el demonio en persona.

Una arcada brutal le abrasó el esófago apartándolo momentáneamente de todo aquello y sin darle tiempo a llegar al baño, escupió toda su perplejidad y miedo en la papelera de su escritorio.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 13

_El chico de los perfectos ojos azules estaba enfermo, podía notarlo en la piel y era esa clase de enfermedad que no se cura con pastillas. De hecho, si lo veía con cierta perspectiva parecía estar mucho peor que él. Lo notaba triste y asustado, obsesionado con una historia que no era la suya._

_De dónde venía aquel miedo y por qué lo sentía cómo algo que le corría a él mismo por las venas? Tenía que buscar la manera de contactar con él, si hasta cierto punto podía leerle el pensamiento por qué no podían hablar de frente a frente??? Bueno, si era una especie de ángel de la guarda tenía cierta lógica que no pudieran entablar una conversación de tú a tú._

_Estaba claro que las mejores ocasiones que había encontrado para sentirlo eran aquellas en las que su consciencia estaba de alguna forma diluida, cuando estaba en duermevela o incluso en sueños, pero no sucedía siempre, la conexión sólo se producía a veces. Tenía que descifrar cuál era el factor determinante de esas pocas “veces” y repetirlo una y otra vez hasta conseguir algunas respuestas._

_Necesitaba saber de dónde nacía esa sed destructiva que lo hacía a él comportarse como un demente, qué ganaba arruinándole la vida? Cuál era el beneficio de todo aquello? Su alma? Porque a estas alturas comenzaba a pensar seriamente que no darían por ella ni tres míseros peniques_.

Se estaba comportando como un niño loco que después de ver treinta veces Harry Potter se cree especial y con súper poderes mágicos. Harry Potter, ja!...Harry…ahí estaba otra vez…qué diantres le pasaba en la cabeza?

Si no ponía remedio pronto a todas esas divagaciones acabaría volviéndose loco de verdad.

El carácter maniático de Louis lo hacía pensar y repensar las cosas mil veces y mil más antes de aclararse y tomar decisiones; era obvio que su problema actual no podía solucionarlo solo.

Tenía que desahogarse contándoselo todo a alguien y sin duda Zayn era la persona más indicada. Con todas las supersticiones y fetiches que tenía era el único que en algún momento podría llegar a creerlo. Su amigo era de origen paquistaní y su familia arrastraba todo tipo de creencias de lo más singulares para alguien tan del norte como Louis.

Si, se tragaría su orgullo y le pediría perdón todas las veces que hiciera falta por las miles de ocasiones en las que se había reído de él y sus manías. De sus dados de la suerte y de sus pulseras sagradas y sobre todo de su miedo a quedar atrapado en una de sus historias.

La vergüenza por todas las idioteces que le había dicho la otra noche ya era un tema más complicado que intentaría obviar de todas las formas posibles.

 

 

 

CAPÍTULO 14

L: Te juro que me está volviendo loco. Lo veo en cada rincón de mi mente como si hubiese cobrado vida propia y no consigo deshacerme de él – sonaba desesperado y si sonaba desesperado, era porque realmente comenzaba a estarlo.

Z: Pero qué es exactamente lo que ves? Has probado a ir al médico? Un psiquiatra podría sacar material para una tesis con todo lo que me estás contando – Su amigo pretendía ser irónico con sus comentarios, pero no hacía más que ahondar en la herida. Louis estaba hipersensible y cualquier palabra relacionada con lo que le estaba pasando se le clavaba como un cuchillo.

L: Por favor Zayn, tú eres el único que puede ayudarme. Realmente crees que he perdido la cabeza? Porque si es así, te juro que ahora mismo voy al loquero a que me atiborre de tranquilizantes.

Z: Vamos a repasar las visiones paso a paso y ver que hay en común entre unas y otras, será una buena forma de eliminar posibles variables de esta rara ecuación en la que se ha convertido tu vida- dijo intentando tranquilizarlo.

_De alguna forma podía percibir como su compañero invisible seguía sus mismos pasos intentando llegar a conclusiones lógicas del por qué de sus contactos. Era curioso que su fantasma no fuera una especie de fuerza superior cómo había creído en un primer momento. Era un hombre como él en una encrucijada entre la locura y la cordura._

Z: Así que siempre que lo ves como a otra persona y no siendo ambos el mismo ambos os encontráis en estados de semi inconsciencia – Parecía que su compañero en menos de una hora había sacado más conclusiones que él en toda una semana.

L: Si, por lo que puedo recordar, una vez estaba medio dormido sobre mi cuaderno, otra cerré los ojos de puro agotamiento y apareció como un flash y la última fue la otra noche cuando quise matarlo – dijo entre susurros arrepentido.

Z: Quisiste matarlo? A tu querido Harry? Debo decirte que me cuesta creerlo, siempre hablas de él como si fuera de oro – sin duda aquello había sido lo más estúpido que se le había ocurrido en meses- Pero entonces la última vez no estabas dormido…

L: Bueno hay algo que no te he dicho – dudaba, no quería que Zayn lo tomase por un perturbado mental, no todo podía explicarse tan fácilmente, una cosa era una especie de sueño y otra muy distinta era ver objetos actuando como si tuviesen vida propia.

Z: No creo que nada de lo que puedas decirme a estas alturas me asuste. Si has conseguido ligar conmigo sin que te haya dado una paliza sabes que realmente puedes confiar en mí – bajó la mirada, aquello había sido muy incómodo.

Con el rostro sonrojado y la vista puesta en sus manos, acabó su relato atropellándose con las palabras.

 

 

CAPITULO 15

_Pero qué clase de idiotez era aquella? Cómo podían pensar que estaba poseído? No entendía nada…. Esa noche en sueños, mientras dormitaba en el hospital medio drogado por la morfina que le habían inyectado, pudo saber más sobre él. Alguien que intentaba ayudarlo lo había llamado Louis, Louis…Lou. Ese era el nombre del espíritu o más bien del hombre que regía su destino._

_Había conseguido dilucidar que había algo o alguien que hacía de nexo entre ambos y que estaba poseído. Intentaba reírse ante lo absurdo de todo aquello, pero el dolor de los calambres en las heridas de los brazos se lo impedía_.

Su vida se había convertido en una película de terror de la noche a la mañana. De ser el hombre más feliz del mundo por haber conseguido por fin su oportunidad para alcanzar su sueño, había pasado a ser un loco desgraciado que creía que su cuaderno estaba poseído…Prefería no pensarlo porque si lo hacía acabaría por meter a Zayn en un psiquiátrico y buscar una habitación doble para compartir su estancia con él.

Pues si había que trasladar la historia a otro cuaderno, simplemente lo haría. De alguna forma volver a escribir todo el relato le ayudaría para encontrar la mejor manera de seguir adelante y sería una especie de placebo psicológico.

En menos de tres días volvía a tener reunión con el imbécil de Nick y no quería tener que escuchar sus chorradas irrelevantes sobre como si o como no debía tratar a su personaje principal. Necesitaba centrarse y terminar de desarrollar la trama.

De repente lo vio claro como el sol, lo volvería gay, era la perfecta explicación para todas sus amarguras. Por eso no era capaz de encontrar el amor y acababa siempre en camas extrañas sintiéndose vacío, por esos se drogaba y torturaba, porque no era capaz de reconocerse a sí mismo como un hombre al que le gustan otros hombres.

Haría entrar en escena a un chico que desbaratase todos sus cimientos, un hombre del que se enamorase perdidamente y ante el que físicamente no pudiera resistirse. Tan atractivo y sensible que sería capaz de traerlo nuevamente por el buen camino.

La emoción lo empujó a escribir en su nuevo cuaderno casi toda la noche, las palabras salían a borbotones y por fin después de muchas semanas se sentía feliz al hacerlo.

_Ah no! Esto era lo que faltaba…ahora gay!_

_Llamó a la enfermera y le pidió más morfina, quejándose de un dolor que hacía días que había desaparecido. Si para poder hacer algo sobre su vida tenía que estar aturdido y medio ido no dudaría en hacerlo_.

Al despertar Louis encontró su relato cubierto de rayas y borrones y con cierta tristeza comprendió que Harry no quería ser gay.

 

 

CAPITULO 16

Harry estaba ahí, real o irreal, estaba ahí y formaba parte de su vida. Lo había asumido y no le quedaba otra que pensarlo así, si no quería arruinarlo todo.

No modificó el borrador de los últimos capítulos, de alguna forma sabía que no era lo correcto, que Harry no estaba conforme con aquello de cambiar de acera, pero era lo que tenía por el momento y lo necesitaba para callar un poco a su editor.

Pero al igual que su protagonista, Nick tampoco estaba conforme con ese tipo de resolución, no le parecía tan descabellada como había creído en un principio Louis, pero si inviable. El personaje era mujeriego, formaba parte de su esencia . Quitarle eso sería como destruirlo. Pero la idea no era mala del todo y Nick pensó que un amor platónico que reaparece o un amor de juventud, podía ser la solución perfecta.

Nick: De hecho hablaste de ella en uno de los primeros capítulos. Por qué no rescatarla y convertirla en “la chica” de esta historia? – Louis no daba crédito. Había creado el personaje de Eleanor como un reflejo de la zorra de su ex y le resultaba repulsivo convertirla en alguien bueno que pudiera salvar a Harry. Esa mujer no sería capaz de ayudar ni a un lindo gatito subido a un árbol.

_Por fin Louis lo había entendido…cómo alguien con el que tenía una conexión tan íntima podía ser tan cabezota en lo que a él y sus sentimientos respectaba?_

_Debía encontrar la forma de comunicarse con él y debía hacerlo ya. No estaba dispuesto a salir de aquel maldito hospital para toparse nuevamente con todas aquellas desgracias. Bastante había tenido ya con alejar a su hermana y a su mejor amigo de su vida. Tenía que rehacerse a sí mismo ya y para eso necesitaba que Louis guiase sus pasos sin titubear. Que fuese firme y claro con lo que quería y deseaba, dejando de hacerlo parecer un loco de atar._

_Podría hablarle en sueños? Aquella vez de la que tanto habló con Zayn parecía que habían entablado una conversación, aunque sin duda la forma más fiable era hacerlo por escrito. Si podía romper y tachar, con un poco más de esfuerzo podría llegar a escribir._

_En cuanto recibiese el alta compraría una botella de whisky y se la bebería a la salud de ambos. Prefería dejar a un lado las drogas más duras para hablar con Louis. El alcohol le daba la modorra perfecta que necesitaba para conseguir ese contacto_.

Tenía que cambiar la personalidad de Eleanor, la había pintado como alguien tan superficial que daba asco sólo con imaginársela, tonta hasta el aburrimiento y más simple que una tabla. Sería francamente complicado disfrazar todos esos defectos con dulzura, simpatía y timidez, alguien se lo creería?

 

 

 

CAPITULO 17

_Estaba en baja forma, aquellos días en el hospital lo habían limpiado de arriba a abajo y cuando iba por la mitad de la botella ya veía todo tan borroso como si se hubiera sumergido en un barril de vino tinto._

_Era su oportunidad, pese a la borrachera tenía que intentar enfocar un poco sus ideas para poder ser lo más claro posible con Louis. Sería oportuno decirle hola?, debería haber pensado en todo eso antes, ahora estaba mareado y no conseguía hilar sus pensamientos de una manera lógica._

_Todo lo que se le ocurría eran reproches y culpas y pese a que eran importantes para él, debía dejarlo en un segundo plana para aclarar los por qués de su situación actual. Necesitaba información sobre Louis, saber a qué se dedicaba, dónde vivía…_

La dulce, dulce Eleanor…puf! Estaba completamente bloqueado, si hasta ahora le había resultado complicado solventar la situación de su protagonista ahora se sentía como en un cuarto oscuro y asfixiante del que no podía salir. Todo su ser se negaba a moldear al personaje femenino y pese a haberlo intentado con ahínco, ya había tirado cinco hojas de su cuaderno a la papelera.

_Presentía a alguien nuevo en su vida. Llevaba toda la tarde alcoholizado hasta la médula y oliendo en cada rincón algo dulce y empalagoso que le atraía a la vez que le daba ganas de vomitar. Debía ser efecto del whisky, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo iba a suceder._

_Cerró los ojos buscando el contacto con su titiritero particular, era la tercera vez que lo intentaba sin conseguir nada…_

Desistió, lo miraras por donde lo miraras aquellas hojas no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Frustrado cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se recostó sobre ellos cerrando los ojos…Ahí estaba!! Era Harry y lo estaba buscando, sintió la conexión.

_Louis!?Estás ahí? – lo oía!!! Lo oía respirar muy cerca, como si estuviera en la habitación con él. Evitó abrir los ojos para no perderlo – Lou?_

Lo acababa de llamar Lou? Estaba hablando con él? Intentó responderle, pero por más fuerte que lo llamase, no llegaba a él. Decidió hablar en voz alta, a riesgo de que alguien de su familia lo escuchase y completara el círculo de locura en el que llevaba inmerso más de un mes.

_Harry! – exclamó, no supo que más decir._

_Louis? Oh Dios mío, no puedo creerlo, por fin podemos hablar. Daría lo que fuera por poder estar cara a cara. Deseo conocerte desde que sé de tu existencia. Qué haces ahora? Sabes cómo hemos contactado?_

Louis volvió a hablar a gritos contra sus propias manos, pero Harry ya no podía oírlo. Louis estaba demasiado consciente, demasiado alerta.

 _Por favor Louis, no te vayas, necesito respuestas!!! Louis, Lou… - sentía que se había desvanecido igual que una sombra – maldito cabrón!!! Vuelve ahora mismo!!!! – el alcohol estaba tomando la palabra – No puedes dejarme así, estoy solo!!! Y todo es por tu condenada culpa…- las lágrimas de impotencia le impidieron continuar_.

CAPITULO 18

Sin saber muy bien por qué Louis comenzó a sollozar como un crío, se sentía vacío como nunca en su vida. Vacío y desquiciado. Sentía una emoción absurda por haber podido hablar con Harry, pero al mismo tiempo quería darse de golpes contra la pared por no conseguir decirle todo lo que quería.

Harry era su creación y lo había dejado desvalido y solo…y lo peor de todo era que no podía ayudarlo…pero podía escribir…claro que podía hacerlo! Podía tranquilizarlo con palabras. Mandaría a Niall, hablarían a través de él.

Se espabiló rápidamente y se puso a escribir como un verdadero loco, la prosa y la letra eran lo de menos, lo único que importaba era la acción.

_Sonó el timbre como si se estuviera quemando algo. Una, dos, mil veces. Finalmente Harry se dio por aludido y secándose las lágrimas con la mano, abrió la puerta sin importarle que fuera a encontrarse._

_H: Niall? – su amigo irlandés se abalanzó sobre él como un huracán y lo abrazó como no lo había hecho en la vida. Harry no supo más que responder al gesto, lo necesitaba._

_N:No estás solo amigo, tienes que saber que no estás solo. Yo siempre estoy aquí, velándote, de verdad que no pienso permitir que nada malo vuelva a sucederte. Prometo encontrar la forma de explicártelo todo – aquel no era Niall. Es decir, si era él, pero no hablaba como él…aquel era Louis!!!_

_H: Louis?- preguntó_

_N: Cualquier cosa que necesites…estoy y estaré siempre para ti – su amigo parecía un robot o alguien poseído que no atendía a sus preguntas. Estaría el espíritu de Louis dentro de él? – Deberías acostarte, descansar es la mejor manera de volver a soñar. Necesitas soñar para volver a ser tú y que toda esta mierda desaparezca._

_H: Pero yo no quiero que desaparezca – presentía que aquellas palabras decían mucho. Si tenía que soñar para poder hablar con él, lo haría ahora mismo._

No podía manipular la trama a su antojo, aquello era surrealista, lo había intentado durante una larga hora y la única manera de conseguirlo había sido moldeando las palabras para que tuvieran el doble sentido justo que hiciera a Harry darse cuenta de que era él. Ninguna hoja, ni bolígrafo ni lápiz le había permitido escribir lo que quería.

Tenía que encontrar la forma. Si Harry dormía, el dormiría, si Harry bebía el también lo haría, se drogaría si hacía falta si realmente esa era la única manera de encontrarse con él. Ahora estaba decidido, sus caminos se habían unido de la forma más increíble posible y no sería él el que los separase.

 

CAPITULO 19

_Harry tenía programada una sesión de fotografía para un suplemento dominical con un grupo de brujas, videntes y tarotistas. Era una especie de reportaje de moda “alternativa” pero él de alguna forma sabía que aquel era otro de los mensajes de Louis._

_Había dormido, bebido, incluso había conseguido unas pastillas mágicas de esas que te dejan grogui pero no había vuelto a contactar con él directamente. Gracias a Dios, Louis era más inteligente que todo eso y había encontrado la manera de hacerle saber que estaba allí para él, que se preocupaba y que iba a conseguir solucionar todo el embrollo en el que ambos estaban metidos_.

Llevaba casi diez días intentado volver a encontrarse con Harry pero no había habido forma humana de hacerlo. Los pocos sueños que había tenido en los que aparecía, nunca se había desdoblado. Actuaba como Harry en todo momento, sin poder encararse con él.

Zayn le había sugerido que hablase con una especie de chamán que había en Leadenhall Market. Su abuelo siempre se refería a él como “el lector de almas” y desde luego ya no tenía nada que perder por acercarse hasta allí y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

Esperaba presentarse ante alguien andrajoso y peculiar, así que su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró en el local a un hombre que podría perfectamente hacerse pasar por un lord inglés. La tienda estaba en uno de los callejones laterales del mercado y al parecer era una especie de tetería en la que vendían casi cualquier hierba que pudieras imaginar.

Lo saludó con un escueto buenos días y lo examinó con un rápido vistazo. Louis se sintió incómodo pero no se amedrentó. Necesitaba ayuda y ya no le quedaban muchas más opciones. Con un gesto amable lo invitó a pasar a la trastienda mientras colgaba el cartel de cerrado.

L: Vengo de parte del señor Malik – dijo a modo de presentación – mi nombre es Louis Tomlinson – había empezado a sudar, los nervios lo delataban.

CH: Lo sé y creo que tienes una interesante historia para mí, soy todo oídos – el chamán o lo que demonios fuera aquel hombre lo escuchó atentamente, mientras permanecía quieto como una estatua. Llegó un punto en el que Louis llegó a pensar si realmente estaba allí o había abandonado su cuerpo.

Al terminar el diagnóstico fue claro.

CH: Debes buscar al Harry verdadero a la persona detrás del personaje. El vínculo es la pluma – y sin más lo invitó a marcharse. No hubo preguntas, ni explicaciones, ni sugerencias. Solo aquellas dos frases al más puro estilo sioux.

_Oía preguntas en su cabeza. Mil preguntas que le estaban complicando seriamente el trabajo…_

 

 

CAPITULO 20

_Cuando consiguió terminar la sesión con las videntes estaba realmente exhausto. Louis no había dejado de bombardearlo con preguntas que no conseguía entender con claridad. Mientras recogía y ordenaba focos y objetivos una de las supuestas “modelos” que había trabajado con él aquella mañana se le acercó y comenzó a hacerle las más extrañas preguntas._   
_Tuvo paciencia, sabía que aquella mujer hablaba por boca de Louis._

_V: Siempre quisiste ser fotógrafo? – la manera de preguntar era directa e incluso algo descortés_

_H: Eso creo – dijo dubitativo_

_V: Pero no estás seguro, cierto? Alguna vez te dedicaste a otra cosa? Puedes recordarlo?- que absurdo era todo aquello. Si hubiera hecho alguna otra cosa en la vida lo recordaría. No supo que decirle así que la vidente siguió con su interrogatorio – debes buscar dentro de ti, muy adentro, es la única manera en la que encontrarás al verdadera Harry._

_H: Y se puede saber para qué quiero encontrar a “ese” Harry? – preguntó con sorna_

_V: Es el único que puede ayudarte. Él tiene todas las respuestas – madre de Dios!!Louis estaba como una cabra!! Cómo pretendía que él comprendiese aquel galimatías. No había entendido ni una palabra. A él nunca le había ido el rollo zen ni enigmático y aquella mujer lo único que había conseguido era acrecentar sus dudas._

Louis estaba más frustrado que nunca. Había creado a un personaje brillante e inteligente que ahora no era capaz de entender un par de sencillas frases de lo más evidentes.

Harry tenía que buscarse a sí mismo, a la persona que había detrás del personaje…la persona detrás del personaje…la persona detrás del personaje!!!

Cómo podía haber sido tan rematadamente estúpido!!! Harry, el Harry real, el Harry de Standfords, esa era la persona detrás del personaje!!! Era su musa y su inspiración. Sin pensarlo ni un solo minuto más salió como alma que lleva el diablo directo al centro de Covent Garden en busca del chico.

Tenía que hablar con él cara a cara, decirle que él era Louis, el causante de todos sus males pasados y su actual ángel de la guarda. La emoción del momento hacía que quisiera que el taxi que lo llevaba pudiese volar, le picaban las manos a causa de los nervios y tenía el estómago en un puño. Aquello era lo más loco, disparatado y alucinante que le había pasado en toda su maldita vida.

Se bajó con el vehículo casi en marcha y arrojó un par de billetes por la ventanilla sin esperar a recibir el cambio. Por fin estaba allí, por fin lo iba a poder mirar a los ojos, por fin lo iba a poder tocar.

Por fin iba a conocer a Harry.

 

 

CAPITULO 21

_Louis estaba desquiciado, podía notar su locura corriéndole por las venas. Había dado con algo importante y aquello lo tenía completamente embriagado._

_Harry no sabía hacer más que esperar en su destartalado apartamento intentando colocarse lo justo para poder comunicarse con él. El chico de los ojos azules corría como si le fuera la vida en ello, podía verlo en su cabeza. Estaba desesperado buscando a alguien…sería ese alguien el portador de buenas noticias?_

_Hablaba, preguntaba, paseaba de arriba abajo…pero…si lo estaba buscando a él!!!_

L: Maldita sea mi suerte!!- no había podido contenerse y exclamó en voz alta. Harry ya no estaba allí, de hecho hacía más de un mes que no se pasaba por la tienda. Después de merodear entre aquellas cuatro paredes durante tanto tiempo Harry había entablado una cierta amistad con varios de sus empleados, que no habían podido más que decirle que su protagonista, así como había aparecido se había esfumado con el viento, sin tan si quiera decir adiós.

Salió de aquel precioso local pateando el aire como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de negar un caramelo. Parecía que el mundo se había puesto en su contra en todo lo relacionado con el misterio de Harry, su único consuelo era que había conseguido averiguar alguna que otra cosa sobre el chico que le permitiría seguir sobre la pista.

Ahora solo le quedaba eso y la pluma…

_Por qué me buscaba en ese lugar? El caso, es que aquella tienda le resultaba extrañamente familiar, al fin y al cabo no era algo tan descabellado, el era un trotamundos y allí vendían mapas y guías de viaje…_

_Tendría que conformarse con saber que Louis vivía en Londres y con la esperanza de que algún día podrían tener un encuentro de tu a tu._

_Después de tanta adrenalina, la tranquilidad había traído consigo una visión borrosa y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se había tomado casi una botella de vino mientras comía y realmente había sido demasiado._

_Buscó una manta con la que poder cubrirse y se tumbó cuan largo era en su viejo sofá._

Louis debía aprovechar su oportunidad. Al llegar a casa se había puesto a escribir rápidamente, emborrachando a Harry, dejándolo rendido en un profundo sueño. Ahora era su turno, cogió lo que quedaba de vodka en la botella y lo bebió de un solo trago. Algo aturdido, abrió una botella de vino y volvió a sentarse en la cama apretando fuertemente su pluma contra el pecho. Pensaba beber hasta caer redondo, eso sí, no soltaría su estilográfica ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

 

 

CAPITULO 22

_Era hasta cierto punto curioso, cuando se quedaba dormido borracho también lo solía estar en sueños, tendría Louis algo que ver con eso?...Louis, Louis, Louis, era en lo único que podía pensar. Louis por la mañana y Louis por la noche, mientras almorzaba, bailaba, trabajaba…qué mierda! Incluso cuando follaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él!!!!_

_Lo veía a cada paso, en su mente, en su imaginación y por supuesto en sueños. De hecho, parecía como si alguien se estuviera haciendo real ante él en ese preciso instante. Se rió de sí mismo al pensar que era como el holograma de la princesa Leia, parpadeante, borroso y en blanco y negro._

_Joder!! – francamente impresionado y a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón se levantó rápidamente del sofá en el que aún parecía dormido. Qué diantres era todo aquello? Podía verse a sí mismo descansando y a la vez estaba allí de pie!!! Mientras un Louis intermitente le sonreía en la distancia._

_Temió acercarse por miedo a que se desvaneciese._

_H: Puedes oírme?_

_L: Hola Harry – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mostrando que estaba tan alucinado como él._

_H: De verdad estás aquí? – La ansiedad en su voz era evidente, deseaba que aquello durara, que fuera real._

_L: Creo que ambos estamos soñando – le tendió la mano en forma de saludo. Harry dudaba, cuando la aferró pudo notar lo cálida que se sentía y al ver que no desaparecía no pudo contenerse, lo acercó de un tirón y lo abrazó con fuerza. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda._

_H: Cómo lo has hecho, tienes que averiguar cómo lo has hecho, no puedes dejarme sólo otra vez – Louis tenía la mirada más profunda que había visto nunca, lo hacía sentirse cómodo y protegido._

_L: La pluma, creo que todo tiene que ver con la pluma que estoy usando para escribir la novela – se moría por volver a tocarlo, por sentir que después de todo había conseguido llegar a él._

_H: Eres escritor – el personaje arrogante y valiente de su libro se había volatilizado como por arte de magia mostrándole a un Harry inocente y casi desvalido. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco todo aquello lo había creado él y no era más que culpa suya._

_L: Claro que lo soy y tú eres mi protagonista – quiso acercarse para mostrarle afecto, para que lo entendiese, pero algo comenzaba a hacer interferencias entre ellos, no podía moverse. Apenas veía la cara interrogante en frente, los preciosos ojos verdes perdidos._

Se despertó, el teléfono no paraba de sonar y sentía como la cabeza le palpitaba a punto de explotar con la peor resaca de su vida.

Nick: Louis!! Aleluya, llevo llamándote media hora – aquella iba ser una tarde de lo más movida.

 

CAPITULO 23

_Se despertó sudando a mares y muy muy confundido. Qué había sido aquello? Louis, aquello había sido Louis y no podía comprender como demonios lo conseguía pero después de cada breve encuentro las preguntas y las dudas se multiplicaban por mil._

_El era su protagonista? Estaba bien serlo, no? Que había querido decirle con que era su protagonista?_

_Las respuestas venían una detrás de otra, si el era el personaje principal de su libro, era porque se había inspirado en él, porque lo conocía, o sencillamente… era irreal, un producto de la fabulosa imaginación de Louis._

_Qué estupidez!!! El era tan real como que estaba allí ahora mismo, tan real que podía pellizcarse y sentir dolor, tan real como que lo había abrazado y había notado su calidez._

_Dudaba de sí mismo, de su existencia, de la bondad o maldad del escritor. Si ya creía estar solo y desvalido ahora también se sentía indefenso ante los caprichos de Louis. Si era su titiritero, si Harry sólo era producto de su prosa, tenía que reconocer que era un perfecto malnacido y un cabrón de primera. Le había hecho beber, drogarse, cortarse, morderse…qué clase de enfermo era? Y por qué proyectaba todas sus miserias sobre él que no podía defenderse?_

_Quiso odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo, algo muy dentro de él se lo impedía. La conexión entre ellos era tan única que aunque quisiera no podía deshacerse de ella._

Genial, genial y genial!!! Puta madre!!! Ahora Harry lo odiaba como a su peor enemigo. El oportuno de Nick había roto la comunicación entre ambos y había dejado las explicaciones a medias, era lógico que estuviera tan enfadado con él, no entendía nada!

Llevaba casi un día entero sin escribir una palabra ni contactar con Harry, por culpa de un centenar de cenas y reuniones. Su editor lo traía frito con tanto evento, pero era necesario para promocionar su obra, las entrevistas con el departamento de marketing y el de comunicación eran fundamentales si pretendían tener éxito.

Por fin llegó a casa…el cuaderno estaba abierto por la mitad y para su sorpresa cientos de palabras adornaban cada uno de sus márgenes:

 _Vuelve! Quién soy? Me has utilizado! Ayúdame!_ – Harry estaba desesperado y Louis lo había vuelto a dejar solo y lo peor de todo es que no se sentía con fuerzas para emborracharse nuevamente, estaba agotado física y emocionalmente.

Decidió probar a responderle en los márgenes, no perdía nada por intentarlo.

“Lo siento, me desperté, sonó el teléfono y te perdí. Tienes que perdonarme, ahora mismo tú eres mi prioridad”

Vio como las letras aparecían de la nada a continuación - H: _Ven!_

L: No puedo

H: _Ven!_

CAPITULO 24

Bajó al 24 horas más cercano y se hizo con un cargamento de botellas de vino. No podía con su alma, y se sentía enfermo, febril. Pensó en dormir sin más y confiar en soñar con Harry, pero sabía que la conexión entre ellos no funcionaba así, ambos tenían que estar profundamente dormidos, más muertos que vivos para poder comunicarse y obtener cierto feedback.

La conexión funcionaba de una forma bastante aleatoria, pero si algo tenía claro era que la semi inconsciencia y la estilográfica funcionaban.

Con ganas de volver a verlo y a la vez con toda la pereza del mundo, bebió hasta la nausea. Finalmente cayó sobre su escritorio con la pluma fuertemente agarrada al puño.

_A través de pequeños flashes fue poco a poco distinguiendo la silueta de Harry, que lo miraba fijamente sin moverse ni un ápice._

_H: Bienvenido – el rencor se notaba en su voz, su cuerpo tendido y su ¿espíritu? en pié – gracias por hacerme el gran honor de aparecerte – sus palabras eran apenas un balbuceo. Al igual que él, Harry estaba borracho como una cuba…se habían pasado con el vino._

_L: Por favor…perdóname. Tienes que saber que te quiero y me importas – dijo escudándose en lo bebido que estaba._

_H: Me quieres? Me quieres cómo qué? Cómo tu juguete, como si tú fueras mi dueño!!!?? – aquello se les estaba escapando de las manos, ambos estaban diciendo cosas que no querían y de las que seguramente se arrepentirían a la mañana siguiente. Harry había supuesto muchas cosas y no atendía a explicaciones._

_L: Yo no lo busqué, tan sólo sucedió. Yo soy escritor, no soy tu dueño, tú tan sólo eras un personaje más!! –Louis también había comenzado a gritar frustrado porque Harry lo viera como a un marionetista que sólo se preocupa de mover los hilos._

_H: Un personaje más!! – No había querido decir eso, para nada él sólo era su protagonista, no era uno más._

_Empezó en parpadeo._

_H: No te atrevas a desaparecer!! –Alguien lo llamaba._

_L: Me tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes, crearé un personaje, vendré a buscarte, te lo prometo._

_H: Por favor Louis no te vayas… - y sin poder evitarlo desaparece._

Unas manos lo agitaban suavemente. Su madre lo había encontrado tumbado en el escritorio y con toda la amabilidad del mundo lo intentaba despertar para llevarlo hasta la cama.

Pero no podía dormir, le acababa de hacer una promesa a Harry y la iba a cumplir costara lo que costase.

_El teléfono sonó insistentemente, al descolgar con un escueto hola, una voz familiar lo sorprendió._

  
CAPITULO 25

_H: Lewis, eres tú? – Lewis era su amigo de la infancia, junto con Niall habían crecido juntos en un barrio de la periferia de Londres y tras años de andanzas y aventuras se había volatilizado hacía un tiempo perdiendo todo contacto con él._

_Después de una larga charla, Harry se recostó un rato para ordenar sus pensamientos. Acababa de ver a Louis en sueños y todavía no había procesado todo lo que le había dicho. Pero por más que lo intentase no podía, algo lo distraía, no conseguía ubicar a Lewis en su vida, a diferencia de Niall, no aparecía más que en dos o tres recuerdos borrosos._

_Será posible que Louis sea Lewis? Claro que es posible, en ese desquiciado mundo en el que vive, Louis es su Dios y puede hacer con él y con sus amistades lo que le venga en gana, como amo y señor de todo su universo…tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar de aquello y si Louis había tenido el valor de presentarse en su mundo haría lo que fuera necesario con él para conseguir un billete de salida._

_Harry no entendía nada, no era consciente que absolutamente todo lo que sucedía en su vida estaba programado por él. Claro que era su Dios, Louis había escrito todas aquellas palabras con la idea de liberar un poco la rabia de Harry y que esta tuviera un objetivo._

La nueva trama le estaba complicando la vida todavía más. Tenía que ubicar al nuevo personaje como necesario antes de pasarle el nuevo borrador a Nick y la única manera que se le ocurría de introducirlo con cierta lógica era convirtiéndolo en el puente que reencontrase al protagonista con la dulce ex novia.

Solo con imaginárselo se ponía de los nervios, lo enfurecía tener que emparejar a Harry con Eleanor, en realidad le enfurecía emparejarlo con cualquiera…tenía que reconocer que estaba celoso, no de una forma amorosa, pero si posesivamente. Realmente el chico tenía razón, se consideraba su dueño y como un niño pequeño no quería prestárselo a nadie…porque era eso, si tenía que ser eso.

Decidió dejar sus problemas y frustraciones a un lado y ponerse a escribir en serio. Aliviaría a Harry del peso que cargaba con un amigo incondicional y una fantástica e increíble novia a la que adoraría por encima de todas las cosas. Merecía ser feliz…él por el momento intentaría apartarse y conformarse con verlo en papel.

_Las tardes y las charlas con Lewis se repetían día tras día en una rutina perfecta. Lewis lo entendía como nadie, tenía un humor chispeante e inteligente y sabía divertirse como nadie. Tras un par de semanas sin comunicarse con Louis se había dado por vencido conformándose con la presencia del personaje secundario en su lugar._

_Lewis había conocido a una chica perfecta para él y no podía esperar para presentársela. Organizaron una especie de cita a cuatro en un lugar con un toque romántico, en el que podrían disfrutar de una perfecta velada sin sentirse incómodos._

_Vio acercarse a las chicas charlando animadamente, la más alta parecía perfecta a simple vista, pelo largo y castaño, bonito cuerpo…no! No podía ser cierto!. Harry miró estupefacto a Lewis intentando descubrir que estaba pasando allí. Era Eleanor!! Iba a matar a Louis…si, Louis era el culpable de todo aquello, no le cabía la menor duda._

 

CAPITULO 26

Ya estaba. Después de horas escribiendo había conseguido moldear la historia y pese a que Harry se había horrorizado en un principio, al final de la noche había caído en los brazos y en la cama de la chica.

_Sabía que estaba dormido y por el penetrante olor dulzón que despedían las sábanas sabía que aquella no era su casa. Se sintió flotar fuera de sí y le extrañó hacerlo, oía una respiración relajada, una respiración como la de Louis, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. A caso lo estaba espiando?...qué estupidez, que podría ocultarle él a su creador?_

_Un parpadeo, dos parpadeos y allí lo tenía, como una bendita aparición._

_L: Harry? eh…No era mi intención interrumpir, he debido quedarme dormido mientras escribía –se disculpó mirándose a los pies. Parecía avergonzado._

_H: No querías verme? – dijo mientras se acercaba a él._

_L: No…bueno, en realidad si…no quiero que sufras y mi presencia no te hace ningún bien. Intoxico tu vida y tu historia con la mía y eso no es bueno para ti. –no le enfrentaba la mirada, parecía arrepentido._

_H: Entonces por qué me has mandado a Lewis? – sabía que estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga_

_L: Quería que me conocieras – Louis se sonrojó visiblemente._

_H: Lewis no es ficción, no es un personaje como yo o Eleanor o Niall?_

_L: No Lewis, al igual que tu, es la persona tras el personaje, aunque debo reconocer que en tu caso no te conozco lo suficiente – Harry dio otro paso más, estaban a escasos centímetros. Sentía como si Louis fuese un imán que lo atraía a su campo magnético._

_H: Qué persona, a qué te refieres? Yo no soy ninguna persona, tú mismo me inventaste – se acercó y le levantó el mentón para poder mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules como el mismísimo mar._

_L: Al Harry de verdad, al que buscaba el primer día que hablamos en sueños y al que sigo buscando hoy._

_Eleanor se acababa de despertar y hacía lo propio con Harry, dándole suaves besos y caricias. Harry lo miró extrañado._

_H: Por qué has escrito esto? Por qué me despierta? Por el amor de Dios Lou necesito hablar contigo más de cinco minutos seguidos!! Vuelve pronto, tacha esto, borra a Eleanor y ven! – no sabía por qué acababa de decir aquello, él quería a la chica._

_L: Seguiré buscándote. Tarde o temprano te encontraré – y como en un truco de magia Louis se volatilizó._

 

CAPITULO 27

Lou, lo había vuelto a llamar Lou y no sabía muy bien por qué aquello hacía que sintiera calambres en el estómago. Se detuvo un momento a analizar la situación, aquel estaba siendo un momento perfecto, por fin estaban hablando como viejos amigos, siendo sinceros y la estúpida Eleanor los había interrumpido.

Por qué había sucedido aquello? Volvió la vista al papel y pudo ver el párrafo del “despertar” perfectamente escrito con su letra, pero él no había escrito nada de eso. Intentó tacharlo, quería volver al libro, pero la pluma se negaba a escribir por encima, arrancó la página y el texto automáticamente se reprodujo en la siguiente hoja como en papel de calco.

Qué tipo de magia era aquella, de dónde demonios había sacado aquella pluma? El mismo se contestó rápidamente. La pluma era una especie de herencia familiar que había pertenecido a su abuelo y antes que a él a su padre, era una antigüedad preciosa que lo había acompañado a lo largo de su vida académica y como escritor. Se sentía estrechamente vinculado a ella, pero tenía claro que cuando acabase con la historia de Harry la escondería en lo más profundo de un cajón y no volvería a utilizarla.

Era curioso como hacía de nexo entre ambos, la conexión funcionaba de una forma espiritual, muchas veces sabían cómo se sentía el otro, o qué pensaba, pero también a modo de intercomunicador. Harry había podido oírlo las veces que la había llevado con él, como por ejemplo el día que le contó todo a Zayn.

Zayn! Tenía que hablar con su amigo, lo tenía medio abandonado desde hacía días y nuevamente necesitaba su ayuda. Había descubierto que Harry, el Harry real vivía en la zona de Primrose Hill y él también había vivido allí durante años, quizás tuvieran algún conocido en común. Si tan sólo supiera su apellido…

Su apellido…por el amor de Dios no tenía ni apellido!

_Seguía tumbado en aquella cama, con la chica de sus sueños, con aquella maldita zorra que había odiado por años y que ahora no dejaba de besarlo y acariciarlo…era placenteramente desagradable. No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a ella, le guardaba cierto rencor, pero en el fondo estaba encantado de estar allí….o no?_

_Presentía que como de costumbre Louis tenía algo que ver con todo lo que lo inquietaba, estaría proyectando el escritor sus propios problemas sobre él? Estaría tan atormentado como a simple vista parecía?_

_Quiso levantarse y pasar completamente de la chica para ir al encuentro de Lewis y hacerle un par de preguntas. Sería posible que Louis se entrometiese hasta en eso? Tenía a una espléndida mujer a su merced y de nuevo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su creador._

_No, no lo permitiría! Si quería retozar un rato con aquel bombón eso es lo que haría y dejaría de atormentarse por lo que Louis estuviera maquinando._

_O era eso exactamente lo que el otro pretendía?_

 

CAPITULO 28

Pasó la tarde merodeando por Standfords preguntando a la espera de encontrarse con alguien que supiera un poco más del chico. Alguien que recordase su apellido o supiese a qué se dedicaba. Esa noche había quedado con Zayn después de semanas sin verse para tomar unas copas y plantearle su investigación sobre Harry.

Después de un par de horas y de que estuviera a punto de darse por vencido en un par de ocasiones alguien le dio una nueva pista. El Harry real trabajaba por horas en una librería de Primrose o eso creía un hombre al que había ayudado a localizar unos antiguos mapas de Londres en la planta baja de la tienda. Sin apenas darle las gracias Louis corrió hacia su casa, tenía datos nuevos que quería compartir con su protagonista. Esa noche después de hablar con su amigo propiciaría un encuentro. Ahora era el momento de buscar todas y cada una de las librerías del barrio de Primrose.

_Louis era la persona más inquieta y nerviosa que había conocido nunca, pese a no saber qué estaba haciendo en cada momento, cuando se alteraba por algo podía percibirlo bajo la piel, con pequeños e incesantes hormigueos y ahora mismo parecía una bomba a punto de estallar._

_Tendría algo que ver con él?_

_Había nombres, un trillón de nombres, estaba escribiendo, casi podía leerlo y por una vez lo que escribía no tenía nada que ver con él ni con la novela, o eso creía._

_-Waterstones Booksellers_   
_-Stephen Foster Books_   
_-Primrose Hill Books_

_Primrose! El conocía ese barrio, no sabía por qué pero lo conocía, pese a vivir en una zona completamente diferente de la ciudad, aquel barrio le era profundamente familiar._

_Por qué le temblaban las manos? Qué era eso que le martilleaba el cerebro queriendo salir? Un recuerdo bloqueado? Qué o quién había en Primrose?_

_No podía soportar el dolor de cabeza y esta vez era diferente, dolía intensamente como si le estuvieran pinchando cada maldito nervio de su cerebro con una aguja,_ _creía que iba a desmayarse si volvía a sentir otra punzada. Cogió la caja de tranquilizantes del baño y sin pensarlo se echó tres a la boca._

Algo importante había en Primrose, la novela había escrito una página completa por sí misma y ahora Harry estaba perfectamente inconsciente para encontrarse con él.

Zayn después de unas cuantas copas había accedido a acompañarlo al día siguiente y el también estaba perfectamente borracho para Harry.

L: _Harry? Harry?_

 

 

CAPITULO 29

_Harry estaba tendido en el cuarto de baño y pese a que Louis lo llamaba insistentemente no conseguía despertarlo, ni atraer su espíritu para hablar con él._

_Rendido se sentó a su lado a esperarlo. Sus manos jugueteaban inquietamente la una con la otra quemando de ansiedad, se acercó un poco más para poder verlo mejor y sin poder evitarlo, sus dedos se enredaron en los perfectos rizos, acariciándolos como en un sueño sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo realmente._

_Quiso delinear su mandíbula y nuevamente su mano no pidió permiso a su cerebro para hacerlo. Terminó por tumbarse a su lado, disfrutando del calor que desprendía su cuerpo y como si fuera el gesto más natural del mundo le besó suavemente._

_Una descarga de adrenalina le atravesó de arriba abajo y lo hizo volver en sí de golpe. Se sentó aún estupefacto para encontrarse con una mirada ladeada que lo analizaba sin pudor._

_El alma de Harry se había despertado, como en un mágico cuento en el que con un beso de verdadero amor se rompen todos los maleficios._

_H: En serio me acabas de besar? – estaba atónito_

_L: Yo….yo venía a hablar con…contigo…y no te despertabas – sacudió la cabeza como para aclarar las ideas – no sé qué es lo que acaba de pasar – Harry lo agarró por los hombros mirándolo de frente y sintiendo esa electricidad entre ellos._

_H: Está bien, déjalo correr- ahora mismo necesitaba otro tipo de explicaciones - Si tuviéramos unos minutos para hablar…por una vez._

_La tensión se palpaba en el aire, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, que se sentía ridículo por avergonzarse por haber recibido un simple y casto beso._

_H: De cuánto tiempo crees que disponemos?- dijo mientras caminaban hacia la sala_

_L: Calculo que aproximadamente de unas dos horas. Yo estoy encerrado en mi cuarto, con el teléfono apagado, así que puedes estar seguro que nadie nos interrumpirá_

_H: Y entonces por qué me despiertas? Por qué sólo dos horas? Por qué lo has escrito así? – necesitaba más y se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué._

_L: No he sido yo…el libro lleva un tiempo escribiéndose solo…lo sé suena absurdo…toda esta historia lo es._

_H: Absurda?- él no habría utilizado esa palabra. Quiso pasarlo por alto y en seguida volvió al interrogatorio – Sinceramente, ya nada puede sorprenderme… y se puede saber qué es lo que ha escrito?_

_L: El otro día, cuando Eleanor te despertó…yo no había escrito eso, pero cuando “volví” ya no tenía remedio. Intenté tachar la hoja e incluso la arranqué, pero automáticamente se reproducía en la siguiente página – dijo con un gesto de impotencia en la cara._

_H: Pero a Eleanor…a Eleanor si que la escribiste – aquello era un reproche._   
_CAPITULO 30_

_L: En realidad no fue algo buscado. Puede decirse que me vi obligado a hacerla aparecer de nuevo – hablaba en voz muy baja, como si temiese despertar al Harry de carne y hueso creando un ambiente entre ellos de lo más íntimo._

_H: Obligado por quién? Quién es Eleanor para tener tanta importancia en mi historia?- y lo más importante quién obligaba a Louis a escribir._

_L: Es mi ex – Sonaba avergonzado. Eleanor era su ex!! Sintió una punzada de celos y no precisamente por ella._

_H: Así que también existe la persona detrás del personaje?- se moría de curiosidad por saber más sobre su relación, si aquella chica era tan perfectamente dulce que llegaba a empalagar, si la odiaba a ratos o si sencillamente la amaba._

_L: No exactamente. En mi vida, ella se llama Taylor y es mil veces peor que Eleanor – sonaba rabioso, aquello era nuevo. Parecía odiarla sinceramente y como de costumbre cada vez entendía menos._

_H: Y si tan mala es, por qué me la mandaste a mí. Esta confusión que siento hacia ella es una proyección de lo que tú sientes? La quieres?_

_L: No Harry, puedo asegurarte que yo ya no la quiero... Tu si? – la pregunta parecía una especie de ruego. Como si estuviese pidiendo clemencia en la respuesta._

_H: No lo sé. A veces creo que si…por qué? Eso importa? –qué más le daba a él si ya no la quería._

_L: A mi si – dijo mientras se retorcía las manos, que parecían un fiel reflejo de cada uno de los sentimientos del escritor._

_H: Entonces, estás celoso? – no sabía por qué había preguntado aquello. Si estaba celoso de que él se estuviese acostando con su chica, sencillamente tenía que sacarla de la novela. El no era el culpable. Louis le había servido en bandeja a una perfecta Eleanor y el únicamente se había dejado llevar._

_L: Eso creo – empezaba a sentirse frustrado por las contestaciones del otro que se limitaba a escuetos sí. no y “eso creo”._

_H: Pues si tanto te molesta que te la haya quitado no te preocupes que no volveré a verla. Puedo vivir sin ella – estaba siendo grosero y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse así –tú la has traído a mi vida, sólo llévatela._

_L: No estoy celoso por ella – justo en ese instante levantó la mirada, haciendo que se chocara directamente con la suya, que sólo podía perderse en aquel azul tan profundo._

_H: Y entonces por quién? – quería oírlo, necesitaba oírlo para saber que era cierto._


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 31

_Louis volvió a bajar la mirada. Se notaba que no quería esquivar el tema, pero a la vez no se sentía cómodo._

_L: Creo que debería pensar un poco en todo esto antes de decirte nada – era un manojo de nervios y el continuo movimiento de manos y piernas lo delataba – es mejor que hablemos del problema que tenemos entre manos, aprovechando el tiempo que nos queda – Harry se sintió decepcionado quería escuchar de boca de Louis que estaba celoso por él y decirle que era mutuo, que algo raro sucedía entre ellos dos, que cada vez que le tocaba le recorrían extraños escalofríos y se le erizaba la piel. Que le gustaba como la más bonita de las mujeres y que sabía que aquello era real y nadie lo estaba escribiendo por él._

_Quería creer que todo ese maremágnum de emociones venía provocado por la relación de sumisión en la que se encontraba, que lo hacía ser dependiente de él e imaginaba que los sentimientos de Louis se proyectaban de la misma manera sobre él en un afán sobre protector y posesivo._

_Era amor o sólo era una relación enfermiza entre dueño y esclavo._

_Louis le acarició el brazo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento._

_L: Estás bien? – lo observaba como analizando sus gestos y aquello lo avergonzaba sin saber muy bien por qué._

_H: Si…claro…solo – decidió dejarlo estar – quería preguntarte que hay en Primrose Hill._

_Se sorprendió al saber todas aquellas cosas sobre el Harry real, aquel doble que vivía en un Londres paralelo siendo completamente libre. Toda la información que Louis le proporcionó le resultaba tremendamente familiar, pero no terminaba de ubicarse en aquel universo alternativo._

_Le contó qué al recordar Primrose, había sufrido un intenso dolor de cabeza y que creía que ambos mundos se encontrasen no iba a ser bueno para él._

_H: Siento que en el momento en el que encuentres a Harry yo desapareceré, como una sombra que nunca ha existido realmente. Que sencillamente me evaporaré – tenía miedo, pero no quería que Louis se diera cuenta. Él estaba empeñado en que cuando encontrase a su verdadero yo, todos sus problemas desaparecerían y lo podría liberar de sus cadenas._

_L: Mañana iré a buscarte a todas y cada una de las librerías de la zona y no pararé hasta dar contigo. Estoy seguro que a estas horas podremos estar tomando unas copas en algún bar de mala muerte, riéndonos de toda esta aventura – la sonrisa le iluminó los ojos_.

 _Harry sólo podía escuchar el latido del corazón martilleando contra el pecho, mientras sentía como el tiempo con Louis se le escurría entre los dedos_.

 

 

CAPITULO 32

Se había despedido de Harry con un largo abrazo, que sonaba a adiós. Si todo iba tal y como lo había planeado en apenas unas horas podría hablar con el Harry real.

Si se paraba a pensarlo aquello lo paralizaba completamente. No sabía que parte del personaje habría en la persona…y si se burlaba de él? Cómo le plantearía la historia?

Prefería no divagar mucho, porque si lo hacía acabaría por repasar por enésima vez la conversación que había mantenido con su protagonista y aquel beso… En qué demonios estaba pensando?

No es que le incomodara besar a un hombre, el nunca había tenido muy claro donde estaban sus límites en el campo sexual. De hecho había hecho varias intentonas fallidas al respecto. Aunque tenía tan mala suerte que siempre se fijaba en perfectos heterosexuales que no estaban por la labor de experimentar con él.

Pero con Harry era diferente, era algo platónico e irreal. Harry era irreal!! No podía estar enamorado de él!!! Sencillamente estaba confundido por el estrecho vínculo que los unía. Habían pasado por todo aquello juntos y al fin y al cabo el chico era un pedacito de él…

Zayn llegó temprano a buscarlo, tenían un largo día por delante recorriendo las calles de Londres.

Comenzaron haciendo un recorrido lógico por las librerías más grandes y populares y preguntando de manera discreta para no parecer dos locos. Zayn al final había sido más un impedimento que una ayuda, se paraba a ligar con todas y cada una de las mujeres con las que hablaban. A mayores, pese a haber vivido tan sólo unos años en la zona, el chico era de lo más popular y a cada dos pasos alguien se paraba a saludarlo.

Después de varias horas, Louis estaba agotado y muy muy desilusionado. Ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba. Había llegado allí con la estúpida idea de encontrarse a Harry detrás de la primera esquina y no era eso lo que había sucedido.

Ya sólo les quedaban dos pequeñas librerías que visitar. Finalmente entraron en la preciosa Primrose Hill Books que les daba la bienvenida con un bonito toldo azul y cientos de libros en cada rincón. Aquel lugar estaba especializado en libros raros y de segunda mano, era una especie de paraíso para Louis.

Se pusieron a merodear por separado y mientras ojeaba un viejo ejemplar de Peter Pan una mujer mayor se le acercó, se llamaba Sharon.

S: Te gusta? Es el clásico perfecto – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente. Los ojos le brillaban con la emoción del que disfruta hablando de libros – de hecho es el favorito de mi Harry.

Sintió que el corazón le palpitaba con golpes sordos en los oídos.

 

 

CAPITULO 33

_Si Louis no se tranquilizaba iba a darle un ataque al corazón._

_Sabía que lo había encontrado, estaba seguro, aquello no podía significar otra cosa. Ahora sólo le quedaba desaparecer como el ser imaginario que había sido hasta entonces. Resignarse a ser él mismo, pero en otro plano._

_Se derrumbó en su sillón esperando lo peor y haciendo recuento de su ilusoria vida. Era curioso, lo único destacable en aquel momento final era Louis, como siempre Louis prevalecía sobre todo lo demás. Sentía que no había tenido suficiente tiempo con él…había querido decirle tantas cosas._

_Podía ver lo estúpido que había sido al no haber aprovechado aquel último encuentro para hablarle claramente. Ahora que ya nada importaba, era tan consciente de lo mucho que le importaba su dueño, su creador. Ni todas las Eleanor del mundo podían llegarle a la suela de los zapatos._

_Estaba confuso y a medida que se sinceraba consigo mismo notaba como le nacía un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. Como si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada para despertarlo, todo lo que sentía por Louis se iba ordenando en su corazón y todo el vacío que lo había torturado por años se esfumaba al ser cubierto._

_Se había enamorado de él._

Tuvo que morderse fuertemente el labio para no dar un grito al escuchar el nombre de Harry de los labios de aquella entrañable mujer. Quiso preguntarle inmediatamente dónde estaba, cómo era, pero supo contenerse a tiempo e intentando ser amable la invitó a continuar hablando con una pregunta casual.

L: Harry es su nieto? – intentaba ser monocorde en su tono, pero el nerviosismo agudizaba su voz considerablemente.

S: Oh no, no!-dijo entre sonrisas- él solía trabajar para mí en la tienda. Era el chico más bueno y más dulce que puedas imaginar.

Comenzaron a temblarle las manos, aquella señora hablaba de Harry en pasado, como si estuviera muerto. No debía ser paranoico. Quiso dejar a un lado las divagaciones y volvió a preguntar intentando ver el vaso medio lleno.

L: Entonces, ya no trabaja aquí?

S: Lamento decir que no – negaba con la cabeza – Harry sufrió un terrible accidente hace un par de meses y desde entonces ya no está con nosotros.

L: Lamento muchísimo su pérdida, siento haberle preguntado – las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos.

S: No estés triste, el aún está con nosotros – oh no! Ahora otro maldito rollo espiritual no, no podría soportarlo – si quieres puedes acompañarme al hospital a conocerlo y a leerle a Peter, el Dr. Payne dice que es bueno, que puede ayudarle a despertar.

CAPITULO 34

Aquel había sido con creces el día más agotador de su vida. De camino a casa, con la moral por los suelos se sentía desfallecer. El esfuerzo psicológico que estaba haciendo por no echarse a llorar no hacía más que acrecentar su cansancio.

Se despidió de Zayn con las pocas palabras que le quedaban y entró en su casa con plomo en los pies. Casi a rastras logró subir hasta su habitación y una vez solo comenzó a sollozar como un niño.

_Sentía una especie de asfixia, le faltaba el aire y no entendía muy bien el por qué. Cerró los ojos en un vano intento de regular su respiración y al hacerlo pudo percibir como Louis se ahogaba en un mar de llanto._

Lloraba sin consuelo y sin poder evitarlo lo proyectaba sobre Harry.

La impotencia por no poder hacer nada lo consumía, quería ayudarlo y no poder hacerlo se lo estaba comiendo por dentro. Cogió la primera botella que tenía a mano y la vació de un largo trago, iba a conectar de la forma que fuera.

Las lágrimas se frenaron levemente cuando pudo oír vagamente el sonido inconfundible de un lápiz rasgando papel. Se levantó con un ligero dolor de cabeza y se acercó a su cuaderno.

H: _Aún estoy aquí!! . Estoy por y para ti!!. Ven!_ – Los márgenes estaban completamente cubiertos y la urgencia se desprendía de cada una de sus palabras.

Quiso ser débil y dejarse ir. Necesitaba a Harry, necesitaba consuelo.

Sin permitirse pensar en la conveniencia de aquella “visita” fue corriendo hasta el botiquín del baño, donde encontró un par de tranquilizantes para la ocasión. Si a Harry le habían funcionado la última vez, por qué a él no?

Volvió a su cuarto y se encerró con llave, apagando su teléfono y confiando en que nadie lo buscara en toda la noche. Si, toda la noche, iba a pasar toda la noche en su libro.

Con un buen lingotazo se tragó ambos comprimidos y antes de tumbarse y viajar aferrado a su pluma, escribió: Ya voy!

_Lo pudo escuchar tan alto y tan claro como si le hablase de frente, ya venía y por una vez notó que todos aquellos nervios que bullían bajo su piel eran propios. Por una vez el iba a ser él soporte, él iba a ser el valiente, el protector._

_Mientras su espíritu vagaba sin sosiego arriba y abajo, Louis se materializó ante él a escasos metros. Se le veía destrozado, roto. Los ojos rojos y cansados y la mirada brillante por las lágrimas que había vertido._

_Se pararon uno frente al otro, perdiéndose. Harry dio un paso y como si hubiera dado la señal de salida en ese momento, Louis se arrojó a sus brazos._

 

CAPITULO 35

_Louis se aferraba a él como a una tabla de salvación y Harry no podía más que abrazarlo fuerte para hacerlo saber que estaba ahí para él. El llanto le empapaba la camisa y su cuerpo temblaba entre sus manos._

_Se refugió en el hueco que le ofrecía su clavícula y Harry comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente , mientras susurraba que todo se solucionaría, que todo estaría bien para ellos dos, que encontrarían la manera… Palabras huecas que ni él mismo se creía, pero necesitaba reconfortarlo y no conocía otra forma._

_Después de un buen rato Harry consiguió que los sollozos se desaceleraran y pudo separar levemente a Louis rompiendo el dulce contacto. Le enjugó las lágrimas mientras lo mecía como a un crío. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sintió aquella chispa entre ellos y su corazón pataleó en respuesta._

_Se acercó temeroso y le besó los ojos, las mejillas, mientras le sostenía contra su cálido cuerpo, la sensación de poder tocarlo con libertad era escalofriante. Las manos de Louis recorrían sus hombros y sus brazos con caricias, dejándose hacer._

_Rozó sus labios con las yemas de los dedos, eran tan tentadores, que no pudo resistirse a intentar besarlos, primero con un leve toque como pidiendo permiso, saboreando el contorno y disfrutando del hormigueo de piel contra piel._

_Louis dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro que dio paso a un beso más intenso, más profundo, que decía sin palabras todo lo que cada uno necesitaba en ese momento, volviéndose loco y apasionado poco a poco._

_La piel hirviendo y los cuerpos entrelazados se fueron tropezando en un avance errático hasta la habitación, una vez allí, la ropa comenzó a molestar. Desnudos se deslizaron sobre las sábanas._

_El aliento de Louis sobre su cuello le cortaba la respiración. En respuesta sus dedos se cerraron en torno a los huesos de su espalda, marcándolo como algo propio, ya no había dueño, ya no había sumisión. El gemido que aquel sentimiento arrancó de su garganta fue brutal. Aquello hizo que Louis se retorciera debajo de él abrasándose._

_Los músculos comenzaron a temblarle por la anticipación de lo que estaba seguro que iba a suceder, incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo._

_Sus manos se perdieron entre tirones mientras jadeaban con cada movimiento, entrelazándose como si fueran una sola persona. Perdidos uno en el otro, explorándose como no lo habían hecho en la vida, descubriéndose… olvidaron todo lo demás_.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 36

_Despertar con Louis podía convertirse perfectamente en una placentera y deliciosa costumbre. Era cálido y confortable con ese olor a canela que alguien debería vender embotellado._   
_Lo estrechó un poco más y enterró su nariz en el pelo del otro deseando no despertarse jamás. Llevaban un par de horas abrazados en duermevela, susurrándose caricias, por temor a romper aquel dulce sueño._

_Mordió y besó la clavícula que parecía estar puesta ahí para que Harry la saborease, mientras Louis suspiraba apaciblemente._

_Quería saber la causa de las penas de su compañero de toda la angustia que había traído consigo, pero no se atrevía a estropear el momento con preguntas infinitas, que no crearían más que dudas y temor._

_L: Deberíamos hablar de todo esto – cómo era posible que incluso dentro de la novela, fuera capaz de leerle el pensamiento? Se sonrió a sí mismo al pensar en la intensidad de la conexión entre ambos._

_H: Hablemos-dijo incorporándose levemente._

_L: Creo que este no es el mejor sitio para hacerlo – una media sonrisa adornó su preciosa cara- deberíamos intentar hablar con la cabeza un poco fría – Harry no pudo más que asentir conforme y levantarse con toda la pereza del mundo._

_Una vez vestidos y sentados uno frente al otro en el salón, Louis comenzó a divagar. Le costaba arrancar y decir que era lo que lo atormentaba, que era lo que había descubierto en su excursión por Londres._

_H: No te preocupes, podremos con esto, estamos juntos – dijo intentando empujarlo a hablar._

_L: Harry…yo..Yo…te encontré – la voz se le rompía con cada palabra – y tu, tu cuerpo…- le costaba hilar las palabras y resultar mínimamente coherente - has sufrido un grave accidente y estás…estás en coma…- atónito vio como una lágrima tras otra salía de los hermosos ojos de Louis, mientras a lo lejos, en una especie de realidad paralela, escuchaba el sonido de unas llaves abriendo una puerta del apartamento– No puede ser!!! – La mirada de su chico se perdía tras él._

Eleanor le acariciaba melosamente intentado por todos los medios despertarlo, con cierta urgencia, como si tuviera prisa. Sintió que el cerebro le iba a estallar y poco a poco Louis fue desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

Se despertó entre mimos no deseados llorando a mares. Aquella había sido la despedida más dolorosa de su vida.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 37

Había vuelto, maldita sea! Había vuelto y había dejado solo a su querido Harry con aquella manzana envenenada. Sabía que no tenía que haber traído de vuelta a Eleanor a la novela, aquella hija de puta estaba volviendo a complicarlo todo y no sabía muy bien ni cómo ni por qué.

Se había dado cuenta con el paso de los días que la novela o la pluma (aún no lo tenía claro) tenía sus propias normas o leyes infranqueables y cuando pretendía hacer algo contra ellas se revelaba ferozmente. La trama del libro era la que había ideado en un principio y de alguna forma era inamovible, Harry era quien era y no podía cambiarlo a su antojo, al igual que su situación y su entorno más cercano. El personaje de Lewis había funcionado en una especie de engaño furtivo, pero todos los demás intentos de Louis por reconfortar y ayudar a Harry en momentos cruciales habían resultado inviables.

Pero algo se le escapaba, no comprendía la importancia de la ex novia en la historia, ella de hecho no pintaba nada, tan sólo era un añadido de última hora para solventar un problema. Nick se la había impuesto y para él había resultado una completa carga y una molestia casi insalvable a la hora de redactar.

Tendría algo que ver que su editor hubiera exigido un personaje femenino secundario? Pero por qué actuaba por su cuenta y riesgo? En qué afectaba al relato que a Harry lo despertase de una de sus múltiples borracheras su “dulce y querida” novia, o realmente lo que pretendía era impedir que Louis le revelara más información del exterior?

Era Eleanor una especie de alerta, de servicio de seguridad a domicilio?

La página con la entrada en escena de la chica estaba irremediablemente escrita, sin posibilidad de retoques ni cambios, pero pese a saber que tenía la batalla perdida hizo un último intento arrancando la hoja con toda la rabia que sentía.

Nada allí estaba de nuevo haciendo su entrada triunfal y consolando a Harry después de haber tenido una pesadilla…una pesadilla!!! Aquello era el colmo, él no era una pesadilla.

Toda la situación lo hacía sentir débil y manipulado, llegaba a atisbar mínimamente cómo se habría sentido Harry ante toda aquella vida que no era la suya. Necesitaba estar junto a él tanto como necesitaba respirar. Se armó de valor y decidió utilizar el teléfono que la tarde anterior le había proporcionado Sharon por si cambiaba de opinión.

Quería verlo de nuevo y si la única forma de hacerlo en ese mismo instante era visitando al chico enfermo, eso haría.

Se citó en una hora a las puertas del Hospital St. Mary. Se arregló en cinco minutos y salió al vuelo con el ejemplar de Peter Pan de su hermana pequeña bajo el brazo.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 38

Entraron en aquel enorme lugar que les daba la bienvenida con un terrible olor a desinfectante y éter. El St. Mary pese a ser un hospital para gente con dinero, de lujo, olía exactamente igual que cualquier otro en el que hubiera estado. Los nervios hacían que sintiese nauseas a cada paso.

Al llegar a la tercera planta se detuvieron ante la puerta 315, Sharon estaba hablando con una de las enfermeras sobre una deliciosa receta de magdalenas. Louis no supo evitar la tentación y dando un par de pasos atrás se asomó curioso.

Sin atreverse a entrar y con el corazón desbocado en el pecho, pudo entrever a un inconsciente Harry. Un Harry todavía más perfecto, un Harry real, que pese a no estar allí resplandecía como el más vivo de los mortales.

El pelo le caía sobre los ojos y parecía vivir un agitado sueño. Sin apenas percatarse había entrado en la habitación y sostenía su mano.

_Louis había llorado destrozado sobre su hombro y por irónico que todo aquello pareciese ahora él mismo lo hacía abrazado a Eleanor, sin consuelo. Se sentía miserable, por vivir aquella vida de prestado, aquella vida irreal que de un momento a otro terminaría con las palabras The End._

_Su yo real, estaba postrado e inconsciente en la cama de un hospital sin remedio y él, él se encontraba entre dos mundos sin poder disfrutar de ninguno de ellos._

_Algo detuvo su llanto en seco. Sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar y los nervios de Louis subiéndole por las piernas, de repente una especie de descarga le sacudió la mano y en una especie de bruma pudo ver a su chico tomándosela._

El cuerpo tendido sufrió una especie de espasmo que hizo que Louis diera un salto atrás impresionado. Las máquinas a las que Harry estaba conectado comenzaron a aullar frenéticamente y unos brazos amables lo alejaron de allí.

Sentado en el pasillo más cercano cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos en un vano intento por conectar con el Harry real o el ficticio de alguna forma. Estaba seguro de que aquel cuerpo había reaccionado ante su presencia y que en cierta manera lo había reconocido como alguien familiar.

Necesitaba entrar en aquella maldita habitación y hablarle de ellos dos, susurrarle quien era él y como habían vivido la más maravillosa de las noches juntos. Tenía que despertarlo y en su interior sabía que tenía la capacidad para poder hacerlo.

 

 

 

 

CAPITULO 39

Esperó y espero, para poder acercarse.

Esperó y esperó confiando en volver a contactar con Louis, pero a medida que las horas pasaban cada vez se sentía más frío y más solo. Eleanor hacía horas que se había largado y mientras tanto su mundo no había dejado de girar a la velocidad de una tortuga que espera y espera…

A media tarde una bonita mujer se sentó a su lado

A: Hola, soy Anne, la mamá de Harry – dijo con dulzura – imagino que eres uno de los amigo de mi hijo.

L: Si…bueno en realidad…si, somos amigos – aquella pregunta lo había descolocado por completo porque en realidad qué era él para Harry, su dueño, su amante, su creador, su torturador…Volvió la vista al suelo sin ser capaz de añadir nada.

A: Los médicos dicen que ha sufrido una especie de recuperación momentánea, que su cerebro ha dado señales de que sigue ahí y creo que tú has sido el desencadenante – le sostuvo el mentón y lo miró agradecida, mientras Louis sólo quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

L: No creo que yo haya tenido nada que ver en eso, sencillamente ha sido una casualidad – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

A: Cariño, debes saber que en esta familia no creemos en las casualidades. Has traído un libro de Peter Pan – afirmó mientras miraba sus manos - por qué no te sientas un rato con él y se lo lees. Como ya sabrás es su cuento favorito.

L: No creo que pueda – sin saber muy bien por qué, después de haber estado esperando por ese momento todo el día ahora se sentía estúpidamente acobardado, ante la idea de volver a aquella habitación junto a Harry.

A: Mi niño es fuerte y te aseguro que saldrá de esta – sin más lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta los pies de la cama del paciente – os dejo un momento a solas, voy a aprovechar que estas aquí para ir a tomar un café.

Se quedó un rato inmóvil contemplándolo embelesado, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la calma de aquel cuarto por unos minutos. Sin atreverse a tocarlo se sentó a su lado y comenzó a leer entre susurros, temiendo romper la quietud que los envolvía.

 _Louis estaba a su lado, tan cerca que podía oír su voz. Cerró los ojos en un vano esfuerzo por aclarar aquellas palabras. Estaba leyendo_ :

“¿Conoces ese espacio entre el sueño y la vigilia? ¿Ese lugar en el que aún recuerdas los sueños? Allí es donde siempre te amaré, Peter Pan. Allí es donde te estaré esperando”.

 

 

CAPITULO 40

Cuando terminó de leer estaba tan rendido que se quedó dormido profundamente sobre el borde de la cama. Una mano se posó suavemente sobre él y sin más el vínculo entre ellos estaba ahí.

_Louis estaba dormido, podía verlo y por una vez no como una extraña proyección surrealista salida de un estado de semi inconsciencia. Lo veía tendido junto a él en una especie de habitación blanca. Sentía como la conexión vibraba entre ellos, palpitando en las yemas de sus dedos._

_H: Louis, me oyes?- una voz en of le contestó_

_L: Si, te oigo, pero no puedo verte, no puedo separarme de mi mismo_

_H: Dónde estamos? – su voz estaba ronca y tenía eco, como si estuvieran hablando uno en la mente del otro y las palabras rebotasen al ser pensadas._

_L: Físicamente en el hospital St .Mary. Pero no sé decirte dónde estás tú – sonaba apenado por eso, con un sentimiento de pérdida que traspasaba lo que decía._

_H: No tienes por qué preocuparte por dónde está tu personaje. Creo que ya no hay más dos yo. Ahora estoy aquí contigo y sé quién soy. Me llamo Harry Styles y hace más de dos meses que un coche me atropelló en la zona de Covent Garden. Había pasado la tarde en Standfords mirando de reojo a un chico de ojos azules que buscaba inspiración para su próxima novela entre todos aquellos libros y mapas…te suena? – quiso reír, pero en aquel estado no sabía cómo._

_Quiso seguir contándole como recordaba todas y cada una de las página de su historia y al tiempo su vida como Harry Styles, pero la comunicación comenzaba a ser errática e intermitente, ya casi no oía a Louis._

T: Disculpe, disculpe señor! – la dueña de aquella espantosa vocecilla estridente lo agitaba intentando despertarlo de su dulce sueño – señor, lo siento mucho, pero no puede dormir aquí y mucho menos sobre la cama del paciente – aquella maldita enfermera había roto la conexión entre ellos dos y no contenta con eso pretendía sermonearlo.

Su desagradable tono le resultaba tremendamente familiar. Cuando por fin terminó de despertarse frotándose los ojos, se giró para mirarla y casi sufre un infarto al verla, allí plantada ante él.

L: Taylor? Qué demonios…qué haces tú aquí? – había sonado amenazante y sumamente grosero, pero sencillamente parecía que el destino pretendía gastarle la peor de las bromas posibles.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 41

T: Louis? Madre mía!!! Qué casualidad!! – sonaba alegre, incluso feliz, como si aquel hubiera sido un encuentro casual entre dos viejos amigos que hace tiempo que no se ven y entre los que nunca ha pasado nada. Aquella mujer era la misma zorra de siempre, tan falsa que engañaría al mismísimo diablo.

La educación que le habían inculcado sus padres habló por él.

L: Así que trabajas aquí? – justo en aquella maldita planta y en aquella maldita habitación.

T: Si, bueno, se podría decir que además de trabajar, prácticamente vivo en el hospital. Harry además de ser mi paciente es mi prometido – dijo mientras alardeaba de un precioso anillo en su mano – así que podrás imaginarte que paso todas las horas del día a su lado.

Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podría ser otra cosa, Taylor, Eleanor…sería por eso que no podía despegar al personaje de la chica de Harry? Porque la persona traspasaba al personaje y proyectaba la realidad en el libro?

_Su novia? Taylor no era su novia…el no podía recordarla…tendría el accidente algo que ver en su amnesia? No, si sintiera por ella el más mínimo afecto lo recordaría igual que podía recordar y sentir en la piel el amor por Louis._

_Aquella enfermera estaba confundiéndolo todo y hacía que su chico se alejase, notaba como se acrecentaba la distancia entre los dos, como el frío se hacía más intenso a medida que Louis iba procesando todo lo que aquella chica decía_.

Se disculpó con cierta urgencia y salió como un vendaval de la habitación. Sabía a dónde se dirigía y que era lo que iba a hacer exactamente. En primer lugar visitaría Penguin Books y le diría al imbécil de Nick que su relación laboral terminaba en ese preciso momento y luego, luego se iría a casa y despedazaría a esa maldita hija de puta, palabra por palabra.

Al entrar en el ascensor sin darse cuenta se chocó con alguien…oh no! La madre de Harry…

A: Ya te marchas? – dijo con preocupación. Louis nunca había sido un hacha ocultando sus sentimientos y estados de ánimo y era perfectamente consciente de que en ese momento todo su ser reflejaba la furia y la pena que se lo estaban comiendo por dentro – te encuentras bien? Le ha pasado algo a Harry? – quiso calmarla.

L: No, no debe preocuparse…es solo…me han llamado por una urgencia y debo irme – era el peor mentiroso de todos los tiempos.

A: De acuerdo, espero que todo marche bien…Louis y volver a verte pronto – aquella mujer tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

Siguió su camino intentando no mirar atrás y pensando en cómo acabaría con Eleanor. Pero una fugaz idea lo desvió de su camino. Louis…la madre de Harry lo había llamado por su nombre!!!

 

CAPITULO 42

Se detuvo en el hall del hospital, por una vez no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cuál iba a ser su próximo paso y eso podía con él. Siempre había sido una persona decidida, una persona de acción y sin ella se sentía perdido. Sin un camino claro o una nueva hoja por escribir perdía el rumbo.

Cómo demonios sabía aquella mujer su nombre? Acaso el también vivía en una especie de realidad paralela o sencillamente se estaba volviendo loco?

Dudaba entre ir a ver a su editor o regresar a la 315 y despertar a Harry a base de bofetadas. Temía dar un paso y equivocarse, necesitaba hablar con Harry, con su Harry y plantearle sus miedos y esa persona, la que había creado su imaginación, no estaba en aquel lugar.

Ahora lo tenía claro, si aquello era tan surrealista como imaginaba y él solo era otro yo encerrado entre las páginas de otro escritor, conseguiría volver con Harry y se quedaría allí con él. Si por el contrario solo era otra locura más, ya lo pensaría mañana!

_Se veía a sí mismo como un fantasma. Desde que Louis lo había ido a visitar al St. Mary había perdido toda la consistencia como personaje. Ya no podía deambular por su desvencijado apartamento a sus anchas, no podía beber, ni drogarse, ni tan si quiera hablar con la estúpida de Eleanor._

_Ahora sólo estaba allí, estático, tumbado como un muerto en medio de un sueño sin fin. Escuchando voces que le pedían que despertase, que lo movían y manipulaban a su antojo. Aquello era mil veces peor que la novela, estaba encerrado y las cadenas pesaban toneladas. La claustrofobia que sentía era demoledora._

_Una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla y una suave mano se la enjugó rápidamente_.

A: No llores mi vida, no tienes por qué estar triste. Estoy segura de que Louis te quiere mucho y volverá.

_Su madre! Recordaba la voz de su madre…pero, qué sabía ella de Louis? Acaso no estaba comprometido con Taylor? Por qué decía que lo quería?_

_El llanto siguió su curso sin poder detenerse. Las preguntas no le daban tregua y la soledad de aquella cárcel que era su cuerpo se le clavaba como un cuchillo afilado._

A: Todo se arreglará, no te angusties. Ese chico es especial, lo sé, lo he visto en sus ojos, no te abandonará.

_Quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, quiso pedir ayuda, quiso que su madre fuera a buscar a Louis y lo trajese a su lado aunque fuera a rastras, quiso desaparecer y por fin un agudo pitido lo consiguió._

 

 

CAPITULO 43

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos cargado con una caja de vino y entró en su habitación con toda la prisa del mundo. Se sentó en su escritorio y se dispuso a mandarle un mensaje a Harry, pero Harry ya no estaba allí, se había volatilizado. Las hojas estaban en blanco de principio a fin.

Buscó y rebuscó hasta dar con la copia que guardaba, su viejo cuaderno, pero allí de nuevo, nada. Los archivos de su ordenador, vacíos….los correos que había enviado a Nick con relatos y explicaciones sobre la novela…desiertos.

El pánico lo golpeaba con furia desde lo más hondo, sentía que hiperventilaba y que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar. Tenía que controlarse, tenía que buscar una solución.

No quería pensar ni por un momento que Harry había tenido razón en su miedo a desaparecer cuando encontrase a su otro yo. Sin darse cuenta notó cómo se le humedecía la camisa, estaba llorando a borbotones y a penas era consciente de ello.

Cómo iba a recuperar a Harry?

Tomó un folio del estante de la impresora y enloquecido comenzó a escribir sin ton ni son con aquella maldita estilográfica..

Harry vivía en Londres con Louis.

Harry estaba completamente enamorado de su chico y vivían uno a la sombra del otro en una bonita casa junto al Támesis

Eran completamente felices y su amor tan especial como la mejor historia de amor que se hubiera escrito.

Y así continuó hasta terminar la hoja. Aquel relato sería diferente, sería completamente idílico y perfecto y la trama la crearían ellos dos a cada paso que dieran libremente en su vida de papel.

Listo! Lo tenía, Harry había vuelto y ahora él estaba dentro.

En una especie de desquiciada fiebre Louis estaba plenamente convencido de que aquello volvería a funcionar exactamente igual que antes para los dos y esta vez el que caería inconsciente sin remedio sería él y trasladaría su alma al personaje del libro. Primero haría una visita de comprobación y luego buscaría la manera de inducirse un coma del que no pensaba volver.

Louis no conocía las normas de la pluma y sin ningún criterio creía poder dictarlas y provocarlas por sí mismo. No podía estar más equivocado. La libertad nunca había sido una opción para los personajes…

 

 

CAPITULO 44

No había forma. Había pasado toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana dormido como una roca, completamente inconsciente después de haberse tomado dos botellas de vino y un par de tranquilizantes de su madre. No había habido conexión, ni el más mínimo atisbo de ella, ni un pequeño flash con el que consolarse.

Ahora además de con una de las peores resacas de su vida y con la sensación de que lo había atropellado un tren se sentía triste y deprimido. Dudaba de sí mismo y de sus posibilidades de recuperar a Harry y aquella no era un opción para él. En ese momento no se sentía capaz de vivir sin él. Después de 27 años por fin había encontrado a su alma gemela y no iba a renunciar a ella tan fácilmente.

Se negó a derrumbarse, a volver a llorar como un niño.

Tenía que ponerse en marcha aunque sintiese que la cabeza le iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Se arregló lo más rápidamente que pudo y tomó un taxi a Leadenhall Market, necesitaba respuestas y no se le ocurrió nadie más apropiado que el “lector de almas”. Si él no le decía lo que quería oír, entonces, acudiría a Taylor.

Quién mejor que aquella maldita bruja para recomendarle la manera más adecuada de provocar un coma inducido? Él también sabía ser falso y educadamente adorable. La conocía y sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, no sería difícil engatusarla.

Al llegar al mercado estaba un poco desorientado y tuvo que dar varias vueltas y preguntar más de una vez para por fin dar con la tienda de “hierbas”. Todo parecía tener el mismo aspecto que la última vez que había entrado allí. Al abrir la puerta un fuerte olor a hierbabuena le dio la bienvenida. En el mostrador una señora regordeta lo saludó amablemente, preguntándole que deseaba.

L: Estoy buscando a un hombre….- en realidad nunca había sabido su nombre y le avergonzaba llamarlo “lector de almas”, el siempre había renegado de todo aquel mundo de magia, superstición y fantasía y sus viejas creencias se interponían a la hora de ser directo con aquella buena mujer.

Señora: Pues temo que en eso no voy a poder ayudarte – dijo bromeando y ofreciéndole a Louis una cálida sonrisa – en la tienda sólo estamos yo y el Sr. Hopper – se le iluminó la cara pensando que el Sr. Hopper era la persona que buscaba, pero sus esperanzas se fueron al traste cuando pudo ver que el susodicho no era más que un bonito gato negro que descansaba a los pies de su dueña.

L: Disculpe…debo haberme equivocado – se rindió a la evidencia. Taylor era su siguiente objetivo.

Señora: La imaginación siempre tiene la razón, es la mente la que puede llegar a equivocarse. Confía en tu imaginación, ella siempre te guiará.

 

 

CAPITULO 45

Será posible que nadie sepa nunca hablarle claro? A medida que el taxi se alejaba de Leadenhall sentía que aquella mujer había intentado decirle algo con aquella rebuscada frase de despedida. De alguna forma estaba seguro de que si volvía atrás y entraba nuevamente en aquella tienda encontraría a otro peculiar tendero con un nuevo galimatías en bandeja de plata para él.

Tan difícil era responderle a un par de preguntas? Lo único que quería saber era como permanecer con Harry, como ser feliz a su lado y tampoco creía que eso fuera pedir demasiado, o si?

_Cuánto llevaba sin saber nada de Louis? Se había despertado hacía horas y volvía a estar atrapado en su propio cuerpo. No sabía si habían pasado días u horas desde que había hablado con él, lo que si sabía era que lo necesitaba como el aire, para poder sentirse mínimamente feliz._

_Alguien tarareaba a su lado, su madre…si al menos pudiera pedirle ayuda, aunque, quién podría ayudarle en su situación actual. Tenía que despertarse, tenía que volver en sí y decidió que si no podía hacer ninguna otra cosa pondría todo su empeño en eso. Una vez había conseguido conectar con Louis a fuerza de quererlo, por qué debía ser distinto ahora?_

_Una conversación lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. El Dr. Payne estaba hablando con su madre sobre él. Algo había sucedido en la tarde de ayer y el médico estaba intentando explicárselo._

Dr.: Su hijo ha recibido el estímulo correcto que llevábamos esperando dos meses. Está claro que de alguna forma reacciona positivamente a ese chico…cómo dijo que se llamaba?

A: Louis…se llama Louis. Harry lo mencionó entre susurros a las pocas semanas de ingresar aquí- _la voz de su madre sonaba emocionada, aquello era bueno. Louis era bueno para él. Aunque para ser realistas, eso él ya lo sabía._

Dr. : Louis tiene algún tipo de conexión con Harry que lo hace, por decirlo de alguna manera, vibrar- _si él supiera_ …- querer volver. Genera una serie de impulsos en su cerebro que demuestran que el paciente sigue ahí. Debería encontrar la forma de traerlo a su lado y conseguir que pase con él todo el tiempo que le sea posible. Los avances son notables y ahora no podemos permitirnos dar un paso atrás en la recuperación de su hijo.

A: Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para conseguirlo. Pero quería preguntarle algo – su madre no parecía del todo conforme con las indicaciones del doctor – ayer, cuando sufrió la hipoxia, precisamente fue provocada por ese chico, no será contraproducente ofrecerle un estímulo tan fuerte, viendo cómo reacciona cuando le falta? – _qué equivocada estaba…es que nadie entendía que el necesitaba a Louis para poder vivir, para poder respirar? Si había sufrido una falta de oxígeno grave era sencillamente porque se estaba ahogando sin Louis junto a él_.

 _No poder participar en aquella conversación lo estaba poniendo cardíaco y la máquina que vigilaba las constantes de su corazón rápidamente dio muestras de ello pitando sin control_.

 

 

CAPITULO 46

Por fin estaba allí. El viaje hasta St. Mary se le había hecho eterno y a cada minuto que pasaba sus divagaciones cobraban más y más alas, llegando a pensar verdaderos disparates.

Preguntó por su “querida” Taylor en recepción, confiando en que le pudieran indicar dónde se encontraba, pero la “señorita Swift” no tenía turno esa tarde en el hospital. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperarla junto a Harry, así se podría despedir del Harry real. Deseaba verlo, se sentía como un drogadicto al que le han negado su dosis por días, Harry era la mejor de las drogas posibles.

Subió hasta la tercera planta con mil ojos en cada rincón buscando a Taylor e intentando esquivar a la madre del chico. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que esa buena mujer comenzara a hacerle preguntas acerca de dónde conocía a Harry y no estaba inspirado para elaborar una mentira creíble.

Al llegar a la 315 se asomó con sigilo y con satisfacción pudo ver que se encontraba solo. Se acercó más decidido que la última vez, necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Con una mano le apartó un mechón de la cara y pudo sentir como ese hormigueo tan familiar entre ellos le recorría de pies a cabeza, no supo contenerse y lo abrazó, por minutos, por horas….Sentir la calidez de Harry era como volver a casa y pese a que el abrazo era sólo de uno, se encontró más reconfortado y tranquilo de lo que había estado en los últimos días.

Quiere cerrar los ojos y conectar pero alguien lo sobresalta al entrar en la habitación.

A: Qué bueno volver a verte Louis – Anne está allí mirándolo atónita, con una mezcla de estupor y cariño. Avergonzado por la escena, siente como se tiñe de rojo hasta las orejas – te hemos estado esperando desde ayer.

L: A mí? – Ahora el sorprendido es él.

A: Harry ha respondido muy bien a tus visitas. El Dr. Payne dice que mejoras sus conexiones neuronales…bueno, algo así…no soy muy buena dando explicaciones técnicas – ahí está esa sonrisa otra vez. La sonrisa de Harry en la cara de su madre…

L: Pero yo…yo no he hecho nada – cómo es posible?

A: Algo habrás hecho para que de entre toda su familia, amigos e incluso su novia, sólo haya parecido reaccionar ante tu presencia

L: Lo siento – se disculpó abochornado y en cierta manera feliz, de que Harry solo lo reconociera a él.

A: No tienes por qué disculparte, no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho verte aquí de nuevo. Pero no sé tu nombre, bueno tu nombre sí. Harry lo balbuceó hace días, pero no sé tú apellido.

L: ….Tomlinson…me llamo Louis Tomlinson – Qué Harry había hecho qué!?

 

 

CAPITULO 47

_Cómo algo tan sencillo como un abrazo le podía traer tanta paz?_

_Louis estaba allí, había vuelto pese a Taylor, pese a que estaba en coma profundo y no tenía visos de despertar, pese a que apenas eran más que conocidos._

_No, Louis era más que un mero conocido, Louis era parte de él. Era su creador, aunque realmente no fuera así y sobre todo era su dueño. Harry lo sentía así, porque pese a que ya no manejase los hilos de su vida, tenía todo el poder del mundo sobre él. El poder que le da una persona a otra al entregarse completamente, sin límites y sin medida._

_Dudaba, lo notaba dudar en aquella conversación con su madre. Louis no era un chico crédulo y le costaba hacerse a la idea de que él, el Harry que estaba postrado en la cama de un hospital lo reconociera al más mínimo contacto y es que no entendía que él era todo lo que estaba buscando, que allí encerrado estaba el personaje que buscaba._

Se sentía en estado de shock y estaba quedando como un perfecto imbécil ante Anne. No podía más que balbucear incongruencias como un niño avergonzado que se esconde tras las faldas de su madre.

Pero, quién en su sano juicio podría entender nada de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo?

Harry había pronunciado su nombre en un breve momento de consciencia saliendo del coma profundo en el que se encontraba, cómo era posible si no lo conocía. Porque él conocía a Harry el personaje, el protagonista de su novela. Pero apenas sabía nada de Harry Styles.

Haciendo balance podía decir que lo único que conocía del chico era su lugar de trabajo y que le encantaba merodear por Standfords, bueno y que estaba prometido….ese dato no podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera.

L: Yo…si le soy sincero…no conozco mucho a su hijo. Hemos coincidido en un par de ocasiones y poco más – si la madre de Harry pensaba que era raro, ahora pensaría directamente que estaba loco.

A: Estás seguro de eso? No me ha parecido cuando te he visto abrazado a él al entrar en la habitación – perfecto, ya no había marcha atrás. Qué iba a decirle ahora?

L: Si…eso…es que pese a no conocerlo mucho, a mi…yo… -Las palabras se le atragantaban sin remedio.

A: Tú estás enamorado de Harry – dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo y en un sinsentido la respuesta salió de su boca.

L: Así es – Oh Dios mío!! Qué iba a hacer? Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

_Enamorado?_

_Louis le acababa de decir a su madre que estaba enamorado de él?_

_Estaba claro que no iba a salir con vida de esta. La alarma de su electrocardiograma se había vuelto a disparar_.

  
CAPITULO 48

_Ya estaba…otra vez solo. No entendían que lo único que lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía sentirse mínimamente cómodo dentro de aquella cárcel en la que llevaba atrapado dos meses era la presencia de Louis?_

_Louis….Louis estaba enamorado de él…quería saltar, gritar de alegría y emoción._

_Y en un momento, allí estaba de nuevo, tomándole la mano y pese a no poder responder al gesto ni tan siquiera verlo, rápidamente se sintió reconfortado._

_Escuchó cómo arrastraba una silla y comenzaba a leer un pasaje de Peter Pan_ :

“W: No me olvidarás, verdad?  
P: Yo olvidarte, nunca…  
W:Nunca es muchísimo tiempo. “

 _De pronto se interrumpió a sí mismo y era una pena, porque aquella era su parte favorita_ …

L: Harry sé que estás ahí, lo sé, puedo sentirlo cuando te tomo la mano o te rozo el pelo y yo ya no puedo esperar más por ti – _dijo rompiéndole el corazón entre susurros. Se rendía? Lo abandonaba? Era eso?_

 _Quiso despertarse con todas sus fuerzas y notó como su propio cuerpo se rebelaba contra sí mismo, impidiéndole reaccionar_.

L: Le acabo de decir a tu madre que estoy loco por ti y voy a demostrártelo. Voy a buscar la manera. Sé que la hay y volveremos a estar juntos. Yo también sé soñar e imaginar y también puedo dormir por días e incluso por años. Ya he escrito parte de nuestro guión y esta vez el argumento es “un vivieron felices para siempre” digno del mejor clásico de Disney – _qué diantres estaba diciendo? Ellos ya estaban juntos_.

_Se tranquilizó al saber que Louis no abandonaba la lucha al tiempo que se preocupaba al interpretar sus palabras._

_El escritor no era consciente que él ya no estaba en su novela, ya no era parte de un libro, el personaje y la persona estaban allí como uno sólo sin vuelta atrás._

L: Taylor me ayudará. Ya verás, la convenceré de que lo haga y así podremos tener un final perfecto – por qué no dejaba de hablar del fin y del final, qué final? Si no se iba de su lado, por qué nada tendría que acabar?

_No tenía sentido…qué pintaba Taylor en toda aquella ecuación, cómo podría ayudarlos en su historia de amor, si se suponía que era su feliz prometida._

_Pudo olerla…aquella fragancia empalagosa. Acababa de entrar en escena._

 

 

CAPITULO 49

T: Buenas noches Louis – dijo con aquella vocecilla aguda – Parece que le has cogido gusto a pasarte por aquí, cómo es eso? Eráis muy amigos Harry y tú? – siempre tan correcta y educada, siempre tan asquerosamente dulce.

L: Siendo su prometida, me extraña que no lo sepas – le encantaba meter el dedo en la yaga y sabía que aquello la pondría nerviosa y la confundiría lo necesario cómo para entrar en materia. Había elaborado una gigantesca historia digna de la mejor telenovela ex profeso. – Harry era mi orientador en el centro de desintoxicación –esperó su respuesta.

T: Oh! No tenía ni idea…pero no me extraña, Harry era tan compasivo –era? Hablaba de su novio en pasado?

L: Exacto, el rey de la compasividad – no quería resultar irónico, pero no podía evitarlo –El caso es, que gracias a él y su apoyo incondicional me recuperé completamente y conseguí salir del pozo en el que me había metido yo solito…ya sabes…nunca fui bueno superando las rupturas…- había dado en el blanco! La buena de Taylor se tapó la boca espantada por lo que acababa de insinuarle.

T: Pero yo…oh, no sabes cuánto lo lamento! –Para ella mentir era tan natural como respirar.

L: La verdad es que nunca pude superar lo nuestro. Para mí fue terrible y ahora que también lo he perdido a él no sé qué va a ser de mi – se hizo el melodramático y vio como los nervios de la chica crecían con cada nueva palabra.

T: No, Louis. Él aún está aquí…no debes desesperarte, yo no lo hago – estaba tan contrariada, que hablaba casi como una muñeca robotizada.

L: El caso es que estábamos probando un tratamiento experimental, que era lo único que me mantenía a flote e impedía mis recaídas – la miró esperando ver en su expresión la credibilidad que daba a su historia y por lo que podía ver se estaba tragando el anzuelo.

T: Y en qué consistía? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte…- le ofrecía su ayuda! Sin duda era mucho más tonta de lo que pensaba. Él había estado perfecto en su papel de pobre perro abandonado por todos y había conseguido que la insensible de su ex entrara por el aro, queriendo representar el papel de niña buena en toda aquella patraña.

L: Eran pequeños comas inducidos, para minimizar el dolor físico de la abstinencia y controlar la ansiedad con un Ramsey 4 (el Ramsey era la manera en la que los profesionales medían los estados de sedación inducida. Louis había preparado bien su mentira) con pequeñas mono dosis de Pentobarbital – Ahí estaba su historia, lista y con un lazo de regalo.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 50

_No entendía nada…era su sino…escuchar conversaciones en las que no podía participar entre dos adultos que normalmente no sabían lo que decían._

_Por lo que había podido entrever, Louis le estaba contando a Taylor una especie de cuento chino en el que además de ser uno de los protagonistas se jactaba de ser usado a modo de cobaya._

_Para qué le decía todo aquello? Por qué le pedía ayuda si tanto la odiaba?_

_Ahora decía que no lo había superado…pero a él le había dejado claro que ya no la quería, lo recordaba perfectamente._

_Coma inducido!? Pentobarbital!?_

_Para que quería Louis Pentobarbital? Se lo estaba pidiendo, de una forma dramática y enrevesada, pero se lo estaba pidiendo………………….._

_……………no, no, no, no y mil veces no!!!!!!!_

_Hiperventilaba, lo notaba, sentía que los pulmones le ardían y su cuerpo subía y bajaba como una montaña rusa. Todos aquellos cables que lo ayudaban a seguir vivo y a controlar sus constantes habían percibido inmediatamente la ansiedad del paciente. Los monitores reflejaban picos altísimos y los pitidos de alerta eran enloquecedores._

_Notaba como las lágrimas le surcaban el rostro y seguían su camino sin que nadie las detuviera hasta su cuello. Louis había perdido el rumbo y había elaborado el plan más descabellado que nadie pudiera concebir._

_Se iba a matar, estaba seguro, Taylor era apenas una aprendiz de enfermera y no sabía lo que hacía y Louis…Louis sólo quería estar inconsciente la suficiente cantidad de tiempo para poder vivir su historia de amor, se lo había dicho!_

_Aquella era la mayor locura que había oído en su vida, quién demonios se creía Louis? Romeo? Las cosas no funcionaban así, por el amor de Dios eran adultos, no podían comportarse como enfermos mentales!! Qué clase de solución era una que implicaba la muerte cerebral de uno de ellos?_

_Y la estúpida, estúpida, estúpida de Taylor lo iba a ayudar en aquella descabellada idea, por el bien común. Es que era imbécil? Dónde demonios había conseguido el título de enfermera, en una tómbola?_

_Notaba que se iba, que se desvanecía, sentía como si alguien lo estuviera sumergiendo en una burbuja anestesiante. Un clic y todo se apagó a su alrededor_.

Harry volvía a desestabilizarse por tercera vez en un mismo día y los médicos optaron por inyectarle una sedación completa. El coma era claro, pero la consciencia dentro del mismo no tanto y los médicos decidieron que lo mejor sería narcotizarlo al máximo para conseguir tranquilizarlo.

 

CAPITULO 51

Quedó con la rubia al día siguiente. Esa noche no tenía turno en el hospital y no podía conseguirle las dosis que necesitaba, pero qué era un día más o menos en la locura en la que se había convertido su vida.

La madre de Harry, Anne, vivía prácticamente en el St. Mary y más en los últimos días como consecuencia de las continuas desestabilizaciones de su hijo. El Dr. Payne había dicho que el estímulo constante que parecía provocar Louis en él era muy positivo para su completa recuperación y regresión del coma, pero de ahora en adelante deberían evitar mantener conversaciones que implicaran al paciente en su presencia. Por lo poco que se sabía de los estados de coma, existían algunos casos en los que los enfermos eran plenamente conscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor como si se tratase de una especie de catalepsia y probablemente Harry estuviera en esa situación o en una muy similar.

La discreción de la Sra. Styles era ejemplar, pese a la bomba que le había soltado el día anterior no había vuelto a preguntar sobre el tema, como si hubiese asumido como algo perfectamente normal que otro chico estuviera enamorado de Harry. Louis nunca había tenido que lidiar con la homofobia, ya que era la primera relación de hombre a hombre que vivía, pero en el fondo la temía.

Temía el rechazo de los demás, las miradas y el sentirse señalado. Por suerte no sería algo con lo que tendría que pelear en su “mundo perfecto”.

Las horas se arrastraban junto a aquella cama, lentas e inexorables y a cada segundo que pasaba lo veía todo más claro. Había creado la ambientación perfecta en su cabeza para que su sueño se desarrollase paso por paso.

Harry permanecía a su lado completamente estático y vacío, o por lo menos así lo sentía él. Desde que le habían inyectado la nueva sedación había perdido la corriente que le transmitía, esa sensación que al tocarlo le ponía los pelos de punta y que le hacía creer que todo entre ellos dos era posible.

Pero no dejaría que una minucia lo acobardase, llevaba dos meses peleando y una pequeña sensación no lo haría rendirse. Harry volvería, volvería a sus sueños en el preciso instante en el que cayera en ellos, no le cabía la menor de las dudas.

Anne entró en la habitación y como leyendo en un libro abierto le preguntó.

A: Va todo bien? Harry está tranquilo? – por qué aquella mujer lo hacía sentir tan reconfortado, por qué conseguía hacerle hablar como en un confesionario? Era la parte de Harry que había en ella la que lo hacía confiar?

L: Si, está tan tranquilo… que parece que no está…creo que mi presencia ha perdido su efecto mágico – una sonrisa triste le cubrió los labios. Llevaba demasiado tiempo peleando solo y necesitaba una mano.

 

 

CAPITULO 52

_Un leve cosquilleo le empezó a subir por la pierna derecha y sin pausa comenzó a sentir leves espasmos por todo su cuerpo. Olía a éter, a hospital, pero también olía a canela…Louis estaba allí, tan seguro como que volvía a ser consciente._

_De repente, como si todo el peso del mundo le cayera sobre los hombros, recordó toda la conversación que el chico había mantenido con Taylor la noche anterior y una especie de bilis amarga le subió a la boca._

_Tenía que impedir aquel disparate, tenía que detener a Louis, avisar a su madre, hacer el más mínimo gesto que lo alejase de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer._

_Porque qué hora sería, cuanto faltaba para la noche….Anne le dio la pista que necesitaba._

A: Louis voy a bajar a la cafetería a cenar, si quieres que te suba algo de comer sólo tienes que decirlo cariño, llevas aquí casi dos días y a penas has probado bocado – Louis negó amablemente – está bien, pues si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes, llama a las enfermeras, ellas sabrán cómo ayudar a Harry.

_Debían ser las 8 de la tarde aproximadamente, no podía faltar mucho para que su ”querida“ novia entrase en el turno de la noche. Por lo que podía recordar comenzaban a las 10. Tenía escasamente dos horas para conseguir que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que iba a suceder._

_Volvió a sentir ese agrio sabor en los labios y algo encajó en su cerebro. Eso era nuevo, completamente nuevo! Llevaba días, meses, sin saborear absolutamente nada. No recordaba la última vez que había ingerido algo por sí mismo… tenía que ser una señal, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la fuerza de su voluntad._

_Se concentró en las extremidades. Por lo poco que sabía del tema, recordaba que las primeras partes tanto en perder como en recobrar la sensibilidad eran las manos y los pies. Se fijó en los dedos y puso toda su atención en ellos. Sólo tenía que moverlos levemente, un pequeño gesto…concentró todas sus fuerzas en flexionar el nudillo del dedo índice de su mano derecha…notó un hormigueo, pero nada._

_Intentó focalizar su objetivo, imaginar todos y cada uno de los músculos de su mano y como estos la recorrían desde la muñeca hasta la yema de los dedos, flácidos y en desuso. Probó a tensarlos a estirarlos como si quisieran alcanzar algo y por fin pudo notar un leve parpadeo que hizo temblar su dedo._

_Lo había conseguido!!! Lo tenía!! Iba a poder detener a Louis. Escuchó el primer sonido de alerta proveniente de la máquina que controlaba su corazón, tenía que tranquilizarse si no quería que volvieran a drogarlo._

_Inspiró y expiró centrándose en regular su respiración y no pudo más que ponerse nervioso por la premura que todo aquello le causaba._

_Sintió como Louis se agitaba a su lado, levantándose para revisar los picos de su encefalocardiograma._

 

CAPITULO 53

La sensación de que Harry volvía a estar allí lo llenó por completo. Como si de repente su cuerpo vacío hubiera recuperado parte de su alma y la electricidad entre ellos se hizo tan patente como el blanco de la habitación.

Un sencillo roce conseguía que la piel se le estremeciese por sí sola.

Aquella estúpida máquina volvió a pitar casi de inmediato y Louis comenzó a pensar seriamente que el artefacto que controlaba las constantes del chico estaba tan estropeado como él.

Se acercó para observar los marcadores que indicaban las pulsaciones y para su asombro vio como poco a poco recuperaba los niveles que se entendían como normales. Se sintió aliviado, odiaba desperdiciar su tiempo a solas con Harry con la presencia de enfermeras o familiares. En ese sentido se había vuelto extremadamente posesivo, desde el inicio lo había tenido casi en exclusiva para él y le resultaba extraño tener que compartirlo.

Toc-toc

Dicho y hecho bastaba que quisiera disfrutar de un poco de calma para que sucediese todo lo contrario…Se acercó a la puerta para abrirle a….Anne?

L: Anne? – Por qué demonios había llamado?

A: Hola cariño, tienes que disculparme, no os quería interrumpir – de qué diantres estaba hablando?

L: Interrumpir? Pero si Harry…

A: Lo sé, Louis. Sé que mi hijo está en coma, lo sé mejor que nadie, pero también sé, que disfruta de tu compañía y tú de la suya y que en apenas una hora llegará Taylor y tu tiempo por hoy se habrá acabado – no sabía cuanta verdad encerraban esas palabras…- Me gusta ser sincera con las personas que me demuestran afecto a mi o a los míos y tú eres una de esas personas. En unos pocos días has hecho por esta familia más que muchos otros en años – parecía estar refiriéndose a alguien en concreto y estaba casi seguro de saber de quien hablaba.

L: Taylor hace todo lo que puede por él – no sabía muy bien por qué, la quiso disculpar.

A: No creo que debamos hablar de esa mujer delante de Harry, ya encontraremos el momento…

_Notaba los dedos de los pies!! Podía encogerlos!!_

_Maldita sea! su madre y Louis estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación que no se daban cuenta del movimiento que hacían las sábanas. Sería posible que en uno de los momentos más cruciales de su vida todo el mundo estuviera mirando para otro lado?_

_De qué demonios estaban hablando? Taylor?_

 

CAPITULO 54

_Sabía que a su madre no le gustaba la chica…menuda novedad…aquella mujer no debía de gustarle ni a su propia sombra. Era remilgada, absurdamente dulce y tan estúpida como un trozo de madera. Cómo había acabado con ella? Eso era algo que se tenía que plantear seriamente una vez que detuviera a Louis._

_Se centró nuevamente en lo suyo, Taylor y sus idioteces podían esperar._

La madre de Harry lo había acompañado amablemente fuera de la habitación para seguir con la conversación acerca de la novia de su hijo.

A: Durante la estancia de Harry en el hospital, he podido averiguar un par de cosas sobre esa chica. El personal que está atendiendo a mi hijo es muy amable y considerado y después de muchas horas de trato un par de enfermeras me pusieron en guardia sobre ella – hablaba entre susurros – Así que utilicé mis contactos para averiguar un poco más sobre Taylor.

Louis no pudo más que recibir toda la información que le facilitaba la señora Styles con la boca abierta. Conocía a aquella zorra casi mejor que nadie, pero debía reconocer que todavía mantenía intacta la capacidad de sorprenderlo. Había estado chantajeando a Harry durante casi un año con desvelar su sexualidad a su familia y cuando este, harto de mantener una farsa quiso decir la verdad y apartarla de su vida, amenazó con hacerlo público.

La familia Styles tenía negocios, grandes e importantes negocios con Oriente Medio y una salida del armario pública, de uno de sus miembros, podría arruinarlos de un plumazo.

La madre de Harry no podía ocultar las lágrimas a medida que hablaba con Louis.

L: Y por qué no la denuncian? - estaba estupefacto.

A: Necesitamos pruebas y la confesión de Harry y para eso irremediablemente tendremos que esperar – dijo desconsolada.

L: Pero…por qué me lo cuenta? Por qué a mí, si apenas me conoce? – la confianza ciega que aquella gente depositaba en él le producía cierta quemazón.

A: Porque sé que quieres a Harry, que estás enamorado de él y que no dudarás en protegerlo si esa mujer pretende hacerle algún daño.

L: No sé si sabré hacerlo… - comenzaba a dudar de su magnífico plan. Harry, Harry Styles, el Harry real necesitaba protección y un Louis inconsciente viviendo en el “país de Nunca Jamás” no podría hacer mucho por él.

_Solo…lo habían dejado solo y en movimiento…podría ser más absurda su vida?_

_No podía abrir los ojos, pero notaba como sus pies y sus manos cobraban vida poco a poco en un avance constante y casi armonioso._

 

 

CAPITULO 55

_Sentía cosquillas en los pies como si se los estuviesen acariciando con una pluma y levemente sonrió. Sonrió!! Notó como la mejilla izquierda subía. Santa mierda, aquello era verdaderamente emocionante._

_Cuanto tardaría alguien en entrar en la habitación. Louis y su madre hacía rato que habían salido, no podían tardar mucho en regresar_.

Después de una larga charla en el pasillo, Louis no pudo más que desplomarse en una de las sillas de la sala de espera para reorganizar sus pensamientos, mientras Anne regresaba a la habitación junto a su hijo.

Se sentía extrañamente feliz en medio de todo aquel embrollo. El Harry real también había despreciado a Taylor y eso le hacía sonreír como un estúpido, no estaban prometidos como la tonta de su ex le había hecho creer, era todo una patraña, una más para su colección de mentiras. A mayores descubrir que a Harry le gustaban los chicos al 100% lo tranquilizaba y mucho…sería infinitamente más fácil plantearle su historia si su punto de vista a ese respecto era el mismo…pero qué rábanos estaba diciendo? Cuando iba él a hablar con Harry?

Estaba en coma, en C-O-M-A y eso era casi tan irremediable como la muerte. Apartó todas sus dudas y como caída del cielo la señorita Swift apareció en su campo de visión.

T: Buenas noches Louis! Siempre tan puntual como un té a las cinco – si pretendía resultar cordial no le estaba funcionando. Louis estaba nervioso como un niño en el día de reyes. Deseando abrir su regalo que en este caso se materializaría en la compañía de Harry en una especie de mundo paralelo.

L: Buenas noches Taylor, has conseguido lo que te pedí? – tenía que ser cauto, no quería delatarse por intentar conseguir el Pentobarbital cuanto antes. Debía seguir dorándole la píldora a la rubia un poco más – El síndrome de abstinencia comienza a hacerse tan insoportable que no sé cómo voy a pasar la noche sin tomar algo.

T: Estas peor de lo que me imaginaba…nunca hubiera pensado que la falta de voluntad fuera uno de tus peores defectos – tuvo que morderse la lengua para no enumerar uno por uno la larga cadena de defectos que poseía ella – Pero Louis, a cambio de las dosis de “medicación” debes prometerme algo – Arqueó las cejas a la espera del mazazo, aquella chica nunca daba puntada sin hilo – no debes volver a visitar a Harry. Yo me comprometo a mucho haciéndome con el Pentobarbital y no quiero crear la más mínima duda en torno a mi reputación.

L: Por tu reputación? Estas preocupada por tu reputación?- se le escapó, no supo contenerse.

T: Está bien…reconozco que lo único que me preocupa es lo que la Sra. Styles pueda pensar, no me haría ninguna gracia que se enterara que me dedico a suministrarle su chute diario a un yonki amigo de su hijo – era despreciable….sin duda era el ser más repulsivo de toda la faz de la tierra.

 

 

CAPITULO 56

_Su madre estaba entrando en la habitación, reconocía sus pasos y como un poseso comenzó a mover los dedos de los pies…nada…debía estar distraída…no iba a cejar en su empeño!_

A: Oh, Dios mío! – Bingo!

_Frenéticamente sintió el campanazo del timbre, una, dos, tres veces….estaba llamando a la sala de enfermeras como si su hijo estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto._

_Sin poder evitarlo y ante la anticipación del momento que estaba a punto de vivir, sus constantes vitales enloquecieron con él._

A: Tranquilo mi vida, por favor…- se vio interrumpida por la entrada en tromba de las enfermeras

E: Señora Styles debe apartarse, tenemos que ver qué es lo que le ocurre a su hijo – _Qué demonios le iba a ocurrir!! Se estaba despertando, D-E-S-P-E-R-T-A-N-D-O, que era lo que tanto les costaba entender? A caso no veían sus pies?....igual era eso, no veían sus pies…_

A: He entrado y ha comenzado a convulsionarse – _convulsionarse? Por el amor de Dios!!!!_

_Tenía que hacer algo, las enfermeras hablaban de sedación profunda, no, no, no. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se concentró en relajarse, visualizando a Louis, tenía que hacerlo por él, tenía que salvarlo._

_De pronto vio una luz deslumbrante que lo cegó por completo._

_Había abierto los ojos!!!_

Pese a no poder ver nada con claridad, las exclamaciones de las mujeres de la habitación se lo confirmaron sin ningún género de duda. Se había despertado!!!

Subían en el ascensor sin mediar palabra. A Louis le estaba costando la vida mantenerse en su papel durante el trayecto. Le entraban ganas de lanzarse al cuello de aquella mujer y estrangularla por todo lo malo que le había hecho en la vida.

Contó hasta diez e inspiró profundamente.

De pronto su corazón se saltó un latido y todo su cuerpo se estremeció en el presentimiento de que algo acababa de suceder…Si no fuera por todo el lío en el que estaba metido, lo que le estaba sucediendo sería digno de las peores carcajadas de Zayn, frente a un par de heladas cervezas en el tugurio de la esquina de su barrio.

No podía recordar la cantidad de veces que se había reído de su amigo por crédulo y supersticioso…sin tan solo pudiera verlo ahora a punto de cometer una locura por amor empujado por la magia de una pluma…

Decir que era una locura, era claramente un eufemismo…

 

CAPITULO 57

Se le atragantaban las palabras y sentía que cada vez que lo intentaba una especie de volcán ardiente hervía en su cuello. Necesitaba hablar con su madre, con Louis…alguien tenía que detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para él.

Y toda aquella marabunta en la que se había convertido su habitación no dejaban de pedirle que se tranquilizara, que no intentase forzarle a sí mismo, pero a la vez le bombardeaban con preguntas y más preguntas que lo estaban sacando de quicio.

H: Mamá…-su voz salió en un susurro casi inaudible con la profundidad de un hombre de las cavernas. Como si se hubiera fumado todo el tabaco de Inglaterra. La garganta le picaba como mil demonios, pero se negó a hacerle caso al dolor.

Movió mínimamente la mano y su madre se la sostuvo. Algo borrosa, podía verla después de tanto tiempo. Su cara surcada por un mar de lágrimas de felicidad y aquella mirada que le traía tanta paz.

A: Hola mi vida –dijo entre sollozos – has vuelto cariño, llevamos dos meses esperándote – podía sentir el amor que desprendía cada una de sus palabras. Quiso abrazarla pero su cuerpo aún no respondía completamente, se conformó con apretarle la mano en un gesto que lo decía todo.

H: Louis?- preguntó forzándose al máximo.

A: No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte Louis está aquí. Desde que llegó no se ha separado de tu lado. Debe estar a punto de volver – las enfermeras intentaban apartarla, pero Harry la tenía fuertemente sujeta y no pensaba soltarla hasta que le trajera a Louis.

Sin casi poder balbucear nada mínimamente coherente, la miró fijamente con los ojos más tristes del mundo y como sólo una madre podía, lo entendió perfectamente.

A: Voy a buscarlo mi niño, no volveré sin él – y dándole un suave beso en la frente lo dejó con casi todo el maldito servicio médico del hospital al completo.

La sala de suministros farmacológicos del St. Mary era como la mismísima caja fuerte del Banco de Inglaterra, puertas y más puertas y llaves y más llaves.

Saludando casualmente al farmacéutico de guardia Taylor entró sin ningún miramiento en la sección de los barbitúricos, como si estuviera más que acostumbrada a pasear por allí a sus anchas. Le sorprendió su total libertad en la zona siendo tan sólo una enfermera en prácticas casi recién iniciada en el hospital. Pero conocía las armas de su ex y su capacidad para convencer a cualquiera de hacer su santa voluntad.

Y en una de las cajoneras centrales, como el mismísimo tesoro de los mayas, se encontraba el sedante que tanto anhelaba.

 

 

CAPITULO 58

Sin duda era oficialmente la cobaya de aquellos médicos, del primero al último estaban estupefactos por la repentina e inesperada recuperación de Harry. En poco más dos días había recuperado constantes cerebrales que creían muertas y se había despertado por completo de un coma profundo del que nadie confiaba que saldría.

Querer es poder, pensó para sí mismo.

Su madre llevaba buscando a Louis demasiado tiempo y aquello lo inquietaba. Eran ya las 10 y Harry temía que su chico estuviera ya con Taylor.

La vio en el quicio de la puerta y con un leve gesto de negación le hizo saber que no lo había localizado. La máquina del electro que aún tenía conectada a sus latidos comenzó a acelerarse y con terror escuchó como el Dr. Payne le comunicaba a su madre que lo mejor sería sedarlo levemente para calmarlo un poco.

Negó con la cabeza y miró aterrorizado. Acababa de despertar hacía menos de media hora y ya lo querían dormir otra vez. No lo permitiría, cómo diantres pretendían que ayudase a Louis si lo dejaban anestesiado nuevamente.

A: Dr. Creo que mi hijo no está muy de acuerdo con la idea de volver a cerrar los ojos. Está consciente y es plenamente dueño de sus actos – menos mal que había alguien en aquel lugar con más de dos dedos de frente.

Dr. : Debe saber que hasta que no se revoque la cesión de poderes, usted sigue siendo la única persona con capacidad de decisión en lo que respecta a la salud de su hijo. Le recomiendo una sedación menor, es como si se tomase un somnífero. Dormirá a pierna suelta esta noche y mañana tendrá más energía para comenzar a moverse y actuar con libertad – libertad! Llevaba dos meses encerrado y pensaban venderle esa prisión por un día más como algo positivo. No entendían que necesitaba ser libre ahora!!!

Seis mono dosis de Pentobarbital. Con esa cantidad tendría suficiente para dormir a un caballo por un año entero. Era perfecto.

Se despidió de Taylor con un leve gesto y salió como un rayo hacia la habitación de Harry. Quería despedirse del Harry real, decirle que iba a su encuentro, que por fin iban a ser felices.

Su parte más racional se hizo presente mientras bajaba hasta las tercera planta. Y si no funcionaba y si se sumía en un coma en el que nadie le esperaba al otro lado? Y si la magia esta vez no funcionaba?

No, no podía ser…tenía con él la pluma….eso sería suficiente.

Al llegar a las inmediaciones de la 315 vio un tremendo jaleo en el pasillo. Algo le pasaba a Harry.

 

 

CAPITULO 59

Pese a que le había dicho a su madre que no, que no lo hiciera, habían decidido que por “su” bien, lo dormirían pasada media hora. Dejándolo disfrutar mínimamente de su recién estrenada consciencia y haciéndolo descansar el resto de la velada.

No podía apartar la mirada de su madre, queriéndole decir con ella todo lo que no podía con palabras, mientras esta firmaba mil consentimientos para todas la pruebas que tendrían que realizarle en los próximos días. El Dr. y casi todo el personal, salvo la chica del servicio jurídico del hospital, habían abandonado la habitación, dejándolo disfrutar de un poco de paz…que era justo lo que menos necesitaba.

Una sombra familiar cruzó el pasillo…Louis?

Comenzó a agitarse como un loco. Las piernas ya le respondían y pataleó como un crío en plena rabieta. Ambas mujeres se giraron asustadas y Harry murmuró con la escasa voz que tenía el nombre de Louis.

A: Shhh! Está bien. No pasa nada. Shhh! Ya sé que quieres verlo – Pues si lo sabía por qué diantres no hacía nada al respecto? - En cuanto acabe con el papeleo te prometo que iré a buscarlo.

H:No! – Dijo con el aliento que le quedaba – Ahora!

Desesperado por el gesto de confusión de su madre, arrastró como pudo las piernas fuera de la cama, desequilibrándose y cayendo al suelo con estrépito.

Allí tendido, sin poder hacer nada por moverse, por levantarse y ayudar a Louis la angustia de todo un día de lucha se apoderó de él. Lloraba, por fin podía llorar como una persona, con lágrimas y sollozos entrecortados que le salían del fondo del alma.

Un par de manos amables le tomaron por debajo de ambos brazos levantándolo como a una marioneta a la que acaban de cortar los hilos y no sabe cómo controlar su propio cuerpo sin guía. Le abrazan fuerte, le sostienen y le reconforta.

Siente como se desmorona sin consuelo.

L: Ya estoy aquí Harry, estoy aquí….- Lo miró aturdido con el llanto atrapado en la garganta. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, no podía creer que por fin Louis fuera alguien real.

Lo tumbó ligeramente sin apartar aquellos ojos azules de los suyos, hipnotizándolo con cada gesto.

Quiso hablar, decirle cuanto lo había echado de menos, cuanto lo quería, pero las palabras no salían, la boca seca las había convertido en serrín.

 

 

CAPITULO 60

Pasó por el pasillo como una sombra intentando escabullirse de todo el jaleo que se había producido en torno a la habitación 315 y a su paciente, pero la curiosidad lo podía. No quería ser visto por ningún familiar de Harry por miedo a las preguntas que no quería ni podía responder. Había cuestiones a las que no había contestado ni tan si quiera a Anne, porque había respuestas tan imposibles, como que se habían conocido dentro de un libro o que su historia era tan irreal como Peter Pan.

Se asomó al dintel de la puerta cuando lo vio caer como un peso muerto. No sabía que había sucedido, solo pudo ver el cuerpo tendido y tembloroso, que se movía entre las convulsiones de un llanto desconsolado.

El tiempo se espesó de tal modo que los segundos parecieron años mientras avanzaba hacia él. La angustia de ver al amor de su vida tumbado en el suelo e indefenso, lo hizo reaccionar sin pensar en los por qués. Lo recogió con toda la delicadeza del mundo, levantándolo por los brazos como a un muñeco roto y se aferró a él en un intenso abrazo que le cortó la respiración.

L: Ya estoy aquí Harry, ya estoy aquí…- no supo que más decir para consolarlo, tan solo permaneció firme para que él pudiera sostenerse.

Suavemente se soltó de su agarre y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que brillaban por la emoción y que se veían aturdidos y cansados. Lo quiso recostar para que pudiera sosegarse, doliéndose por la separación del cuerpo que tanto había anhelado. Contemplándolo como a algo precioso.

Comenzó a hablar sin apenas darse cuenta, buscando ser capaz de calmar a Harry y calmarse a sí mismo, dando todo tipo de explicaciones y datos que parecían de lo más absurdos en aquel momento.

Su nombre, su edad, su profesión…cómo se habían conocido, su primer beso, Eleanor, Taylor… en respuesta solo recibía silencio y una leve sonrisa que parecía animarlo a continuar con aquella diatriba.

Las manos de ambos unidas como anudadas, sustentando su realidad. Haciéndolos fuertes, como algo sólido y vivo. Louis se moría por besarlo, por acariciarlo, por sentirlo. Quería tumbarse a su lado y dormir, descansar por fin y no volver a dudar ni a temer por ellos dos nunca más.

Olvidó el Pentobarbital y sus planes shakesperianos , el miedo a perderlo…Harry estaba allí, su Harry estaba allí, tan seguro como que podía respirar y ahora la vida era para ellos!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 61

HARRY

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó al dar las primeras luces con la cabeza de Louis en su regazo y con la sensación de que su felicidad comenzaba y terminaba con la de él. Sin casi conocerse se habían convertido en uno solo, sabiéndose tan propios como solo un dueño y su muñeco lo pueden ser.

Su respiración era tranquila y mientras lo veía soñar, se maravillaba de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Recordó intensamente la tarde en la que un gran coche negro, lo había atropellado en Covent Garden, al salir de Standfords después de haberse pasado las horas muertas paseando entre libros y guías, mirando sin ser visto al hermoso chico de los ojos azules.

Había apoyado su chaqueta en la caja mientras notaba como lo contemplaba sin disimulo. Se sentía desnudo bajo aquella mirada, tan intensa y desvergonzada y un poco sobrecogido, con la piel de gallina se refugió en la zona de los atlas y los mapas de la ciudad, viendo de reojo como un objeto brillante caía del bolsillo de la americana.

Se acercó despacio, dando un lento rodeo al mostrador, para evitar ser visto y en un gesto rápido pudo alcanzar la pluma que había rodado unos metros hacia él y devolverla a su lugar de origen.

Poco más podía rememorar del día en que todo comenzó…el sol deslumbrante al tomar la curva, un traspiés y luego….luego llegó Louis, el alcohol, las drogas, las mujeres de una noche y su historia.

Tosió inconscientemente, en una especie de risa contenida, al visualizar el recuerdo en su imaginación, el primer flash en el que lo vio durmiendo intranquilo. El sonido de su maltratada garganta medio despertó a Louis, que comenzó a revolverse en un vano intento por no abrir los ojos.

Le cubrió la mejilla con una de sus grandes manos, haciéndole una torpe caricia de bienvenida que quería transmitirle todo el amor del mundo. Louis separó sus párpados y con un azul turbio le dio el mejor de los buenos días.

La fuerza de un imán lo impulsaba hacia él, las manos unidas sobre su rostro que se sonrojaba por momentos, la sonrisa más perfecta y generosa, los labios entreabiertos…

H: Yo… - la voz ronca y grave de días muerta – no podía estar allí sin ti – no pudo continuar, cada palabra era una cuchilla que le atravesaba la garganta. Louis se irguió y juntó sus frentes con la ternura del que se entrega mientras rozaba su cuello suavemente.

L: Yo tampoco. Te llevo buscando desde que supe que estabas aquí – susurró en una especie de trabalenguas que solo entendían ellos.

 

 

CAPITULO 62

LOUIS

Estaban allí, eran reales y disfrutaban del tiempo perdido, en la medida en que se lo permitía estar encerrados entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Llevaban todo el día hablando a media voz, tocándose con pequeños roces y caricias que no iban más allá, pero sin romper nunca esa conexión, ese contacto que los hacía sentirse el uno al otro, en ningún momento.

Sentía el calor de Harry hasta en los huesos, irradiando una energía especial entre los dos que lo mantenía inamovible.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas explicaciones. Pero sentía que aquel no era el momento, ahora tocaba mimarse, reconfortarse después de todo lo vivido. El Harry real era tan especial como cabía esperar. Una persona entusiasta y sonriente. Pese al atropello, su sexualidad oculta, Taylor…era una persona que transmitía esperanza en cada palabra.

Se apenó cuando supo que la novela de Louis se había perdido, borrándose al completo. Pero él no pudo más que demostrarle su desacuerdo. Gracias a eso por fin se habían reencontrado y confiaba en tener una segunda oportunidad.

No quería separarse de él ni por un minuto, temiendo que se volatilizara en su ausencia o volviera a caer en un sueño del que no despertase jamás. Pero tenía que hacerlo, llevaba días en el St. Mary, sin dar señales de vida a su familia. Necesitaba una buena ducha, para volver con energías renovadas junto a su chico.

L: Ahora tengo que irme…- realmente estaba afectado por todo lo sucedido, le costaba despegar su mano de la de Harry. Veía como sus ojos se cubrían de inquietud -…pero volveré en seguida, lo prometo.

H: Lo prometes? – preguntó con una media sonrisa que quería ocultar su desánimo y que lo rompía por dentro. Se levanto sin medir su impulso, con la idea de poder despedirse con un beso cálido y reconfortante pero algo cayó de su bolsillo rompiéndose contra el suelo con gran estrépito.

Ambos se giraron para mirar qué había sido aquello, Harry con curiosidad y Louis con miedo. Temía tener que explicarle lo que ahora le parecía un absurdo plan, que probablemente hubiera acabado con él. Un plan que implicaba una muerte cerebral inducida y que solo funcionaría en el más absurdo de los sueños.

Los ojos verdes se le clavaron como espadas, preguntando, anhelantes y desconcertados. Antes de poder dar una explicación una voz afilada los interrumpió con un alegre saludo.

No podía ser…ahora no…

 

 

CAPITULO 63

HARRY

Taylor entró como un vendaval en la habitación, sin ningún miramiento o consideración, sin tan si quiera tocar a la puerta y apartando la cortina para dejar que entrase un sol cegador que no precisamente lo que necesitaba. Se acercó a Harry como en su propia casa y le robó el beso que hacía escasos segundos estaba seguro que iba a recibir de Louis.

La apartó con la escasa fuerza de la que disponía, intentando ser todo lo desagradable que pudo. La chica lo miró extrañado y automáticamente unió las piezas del puzle que se planteaba ante ella y volvió a la carga.

T: Cariño, debes descansar, no deberías permitir que Louis contamine tu cabecita con todos esos problemas que sufre. No es el momento ni el lugar – tonta, imbécil, boba, necia, tarada, estúpida, idiota….no encontraba el insulto más adecuado para aquella maldita víbora que había alentado el comportamiento suicida de su chico.

H: Louis no tiene que pedirle permiso ni a ti ni a nadie para estar aquí…tiene más derecho que cualquiera y desde luego mucho más que tú – la interrumpió, dejándole claro el puesto que ocupaba cada uno en su vida.

T: Amor, tienes que calmarte, este tipo de estrés no es bueno para tu recuperación – la dulce, dulce Taylor. Agh!

H: Louis creo que debes salir. Taylor y yo tenemos que hablar – vio el desconcierto reflejado en su cara, que se contrajo en un gesto de tristeza.

Como pudo y aprovechando la cercanía, lo jaló por la camisa hasta tenerlo pegado a sus labios. El mensaje estaba más que claro o eso esperaba cuando se dejó caer rendido sobre los almohadones.

Miró de reojo a la rubia, que permanecía con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, Louis por el contrario sonreía como si aquel gesto le hubiera ensanchado el alma, con una alegría que le subía a los ojos, que brillaban emocionados.

T: Harry tu y yo estamos prometidos, a caso lo has olvidado? Louis solo es un loco suicida que ha estado rondándote con la esperanza de encontrar algo de inspiración y valor en tu inconsciencia. – el tono alto, estridente. La cara torcida por la rabia y la impotencia de no saber qué pasaba entre ellos dos.

H:No te atrevas – la voz le salió como de ultratumba, amenazante e intimidatoria como no lo había sido nunca antes. Louis era su vida y no iba a consentir y una persona tan despreciable como aquella le hiciera el menor de los daños con sus comentarios hirientes.

Había sacado sus propias conclusiones al verlos tan unidos y quiso atacar al que consideraba el más débil en aquella situación.

 

 

CAPITULO 64

LOUIS

Cedió y con todo el dolor del mundo abandonó la habitación 315. Con el corazón inquieto por la presencia de Taylor y el cuerpo herido.

La separación de Harry le resultaba insoportable físicamente, haciéndolo sentir pequeño e incompleto, como si el no tenerlo al lado le provocase un desgarro en el alma. Sin poder evitarlo se sentía uno solo con el chico e irremediablemente enamorado. Enamorado como no lo había estado en toda su vida, con amor profundo y necesitado sin el que se sentía completa y absolutamente perdido.

En el trayecto hasta su casa, se rió de sí mismo y de su adoración por Harry, lo suyo era digno de la mejor de las historias románticas del siglo XIX, con todo aquel drama y amor intenso al que sólo le faltaban un desolado páramo o un castillo encantado.

Pero su aventura, su relación, no acabaría en llanto, ese capítulo ya había terminado para ellos y ahora sólo le quedaba lo bueno de la vida para disfrutarla en compañía del otro. Él era el autor de todo, el que había originado la existencia de aquel idilio y no iba a rendirse hasta conseguir el final feliz que llevaba dos meses buscando, era su momento e iba a aprovecharlo.

La urgencia del volver al St Mary le picaba bajo los pies.

Entró en su casa como una tromba, dando escasas explicaciones a su asombrada madre y corriendo escaleras arriba con la intención de terminar lo antes posible para ponerse en camino nuevamente.

Mientras, hablaba a gritos desde la planta de arriba dando las justificaciones necesarias “un amigo ha sufrido un grave accidente” “está en el St. Mary” “No, no lo conoces” “ya comeré en la cafetería del hospital”…

Cuando por fin consiguió entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta resopló tomándose un minuto para sí mismo apoyado contra ella con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió echó una visual por todo el cuarto, escrupulosamente ordenado por las manos expertas de su madre, pero algo destacaba por estar claramente fuera de su lugar. Su viejo cuaderno marrón estaba caído entre el escritorio y la ventana.

Lo alcanzó con cierta dificultad cogiéndolo con dos dedos por las páginas por las que se había abierto. Cuando lo sostuvo frente a sí, las letras formando palabras salidas de la nada lo dejaron estupefacto.

La libreta volvía a estar llena, su historia y la de Harry estaba allí y volvía a escribirse por sí misma, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo!

Dos de los personajes principales estaban hablando…Eleanor y Harry estaban hablando!! Cómo demonios era aquello posible? Se hecho la mano al bolsillo buscando desesperado la pluma.

 

 

CAPITULO 65

HARRY

La miró amenazante con todo el asco del mundo, cuanto más hablaba con ella más comprendía todo el daño que le había hecho tanto a él como a Louis. Era una manipuladora de primera que se dedicaba a vivir chupando la energía, el dinero o los contactos de los demás como un auténtico parásito. Y lo peor de todo es que parecía disfrutar con ello.

H: Creo que te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, qué es lo que hay entre Louis y yo – quería ser frío y demostrarle que no iba a poder con él – Tu ya no tienes cabida en mi vida, afrontaré las consecuencias de mis actos y estoy seguro de que de ahora en adelante contaré con el respaldo de toda mi familia. Nuestro trato se termina en este preciso momento, ya no necesito que me hagas de pantalla ante nadie. Ahora tengo a Louis.

T: Eres un completo ingenuo si crees que me voy a conformar con la patadita sin dar guerra. Te he servido gentilmente por más de un año y sé lo suficiente como para hundirte- aquella mujer era más pretenciosa de lo que cabría esperar, pero seguía siendo una completa imbécil sin remedio.

H: Está bien, arruíname la vida si eso es lo que quieres, haz lo que te dé la gana – su indiferencia a sus amenazas la estaban poniendo nerviosa y no podía contener el movimiento rítmico de su pierna – Pero date por enterada, entre tú y yo ya no hay absolutamente nada –concluyó mirando hacia otro lado con la intención de que Taylor se diera por aludida ante su gesto y abandonase la habitación.

La observó mientras se giraba intentando mantenerse lo más digna posible y por el rabillo del ojo vio como se agachaba curiosa a los pies de la cama. Recogía un objeto brillante de lo más familiar… era la pluma de Louis!

Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron en alerta.

H: Qué haces? Qué has encontrado? – lo sabía a la perfección, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar la mejor forma de recuperarla.

T: Nada, sólo es una estilográfica que ha debido de caérsele a alguna de las enfermeras – sonaba casual.

H: Enséñamela – fue brusco…demasiado brusco y puso en alerta a la rubia.

T: Y qué vas a hacer si no quiero enseñártela? – la lanzó al aire, jugando con ella y la tomó al vuelo, metiéndosela en el bolsillo blanco de su bata.

La movilidad jugaba en su contra y no quería ofrecerle más pistas a aquella maldita zorra. Tenía que dejarla irse y esperar a que volviera Louis para idear la mejor manera de recuperarla, solo rezaba porque en ese medio tiempo Taylor no quisiera poner por escrito ni una sola palabra.

 

 

CAPITULO 66

LOUIS

Quién estaba creando esa historia, quién escribía o imaginaba con su pluma un nuevo relato dentro del propio? No entendía las nuevas reglas de la pluma, se suponía que aquella conexión funcionaba entre él y Harry.

La habría recogido él del suelo de la habitación? Estaba seguro de que se le había caído allí con todos los frascos de Pentobarbital y la entrada triunfal de Taylor había arruinado la posibilidad de que ninguno se diese cuenta.

No tenía sentido, por qué iba a traer a Eleonor-Taylor de nuevo a sus vidas, cuando se suponía que se estaba deshaciendo de ella en el hospital???

Se dio toda la prisa del mundo, algo iba mal, tremendamente mal, lo presentía y su sexto sentido nunca le había fallado. Se duchó como alma que lleva el diablo y vistiéndose a trompicones preparó una pequeña mochila con cuatro cosas y su cuaderno, tenía que llevar el cuaderno consigo para no perderse nada de lo que sucediese.

Con el pelo aún mojado, besó a su madre al vuelo y salió dando un portazo.

Como si el mundo estuviera en su contra el fuerte viento del este trajo consigo una persistente lluvia que terminó por empaparlo y dificultó considerablemente la tarea de encontrar un taxi libre. Comenzó a caminar bajo la tormenta con la esperanza de encontrar algún vehículo en su camino o tomar el autobús que lo llevaría al centro a cuatro calles de allí.

Cuando casi estaba llegando a la parada sumido en una angustia creciente, por fin encontró uno libre. Subió tiritando a causa del frío y le dio la dirección del hospital al conductor. Se fijó en que no tenía el mejor de los aspectos, más que un taxista parecía un sicario de la mafia…algo más podía salirle mal hoy?

Como si con esa pregunta a sí mismo hubiera convocado al peor de los destinos vio como el coche se desviaba hacia la autopista 7-R en lugar de continuar hacia el centro. Para cuando se lo hizo saber al chofer, ya no tenía remedio. Con suerte tardaría más de una hora en llegar al St. Mary.

Por fin divisaba a lo lejos Paddington, ya estaban llegando después del viaje más largo y surrealista de toda su vida. Dicho y hecho, algo pasaba, una rueda, se había pinchado y no podían seguir avanzando.

Dejó un par de billetes en el asiento y sin mediar palabra salió hecho una furia dispuesto a recorrer la distancia que lo separaba de Harry a pie. No era una caminata demasiado larga pero las inclemencias del tiempo hacían que su paso se ralentizase.

Sin dejar de pensar en el chico, una pequeña idea comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza, lluvia, viento, casi un tornado en pleno mayo, un taxi extraño que se pierde en pleno centro, un pinchazo…alguien estaba escribiendo todo eso para él!!!Alguien le estaba impidiendo llegar al hospital fuera como fuese!!!

 

CAPITULO 67

HARRY

Louis tardaba demasiado y comenzaba a ponerse histérico y aunque resultase paradójico aquello era bueno para su organismo, le activaba la sangre y la circulación y lo hacía sentirse más libre en sus movimientos que hasta ese momento habían estado muy limitados.

Su madre hacía horas que no pasaba por allí e incluso el séquito de enfermeras al que estaba acostumbrado parecía haberlo dejado tranquilo.

Intentó erguirse para abandonar la cama, si la montaña no iba a Mahoma, Mahoma iría a la montaña. Se sintió más torpe que nunca, con una absoluta descoordinación de sus miembros. Cuando consiguió enderezarse se aferró a los barrotes de la cama. Esta vez no se caería por las prisas, iría paso a paso. Tomó la silla que se encontraba al lado y la usó a modo de andador arrastrándola ante sí.

Poco a poco consiguió avanzar hasta la puerta de la 315 y echar una ojeada a un pasillo desierto. Aquello parecía una escena de “La Invasión de los Zombis”. Su experiencia en el tema lo puso en alerta en seguida y cuando gritó pidiendo ayuda y nadie acudió todas sus peores sospechas se confirmaron. Estaba de nuevo en el libro y su nueva dueña era la Srta. Swift.

Así como la idea se hizo real en forma de pensamiento coherente cayó sobre sí mismo como si lo hubiese fulminado un rayo. Las piernas no le respondían, las tenía insensibles, prácticamente muertas. Un pequeño temblor en las manos lo hizo ser consciente del pánico que sentía. Si a él le estaba haciendo eso, qué estaría haciendo con Louis?

La respiración se le aceleró irremediablemente y sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para arrastrarse con sus propios brazos hasta el puesto de enfermeras. Allí encontró lo que estaba buscando una silla de ruedas en la que poder desplazarse.

La falta de agilidad, el nerviosismo y el miedo jugaban claramente en su contra, dificultándole cada maniobra. Finalmente consiguió sentarse y comenzar a rodar. Su objetivo era claro, salir de aquel hospital y perderse, no dejarse encontrar por Taylor o por cualquiera de sus personajes para ser manipulado. Si había conseguido revelarse en la novela de Louis, sabía que aún tenía una mínima esperanza.

Llegó al ascensor, abandonó la silla y se tiró dentro, alcanzando a penas el botón de bajada. Los tres pisos de descenso transcurrieron al ritmo de una vuelta al mundo completa. Al abrirse las puertas se empujó a sí mismo hacia la salida.

El dong de gran puerta de entrada al abrirse lo sacó de su ardua tarea.

No podía creerlo Louis estaba allí!!

 

 

CAPITULO 68

LOUIS

Tenía que ayudar a Harry como fuera. Corrió sin poder pensar en otra cosa que volver a verlo y protegerlo de aquella maldita historia en la que lo había metido. Se sentía profundamente culpable por haber sido tan descuidado. El chico estaba completamente indefenso y Taylor podría manipularlo a su antojo. Aún le costaba creerse como podía haber sido tan estúpido como para dejarlo a solas con ella.

Siempre encontraba la manera, era una maldita profesional del engaño y parecía que la suerte siempre estaba de su lado.

Mientras avanzaba intentaba razonar el comportamiento de la pluma. El estaba completamente despierto al igual que Harry cuando lo dejó en el hospital. Cómo funcionaba la comunicación ahora? Cómo era posible que Taylor escribiese sobre ellos en un mundo real?  
Por qué se lo permitían cuando a él le habían puesto tantas trabas las veces que había querido cambiar la trama.

Eso era, la trama era inamovible, tenía que descubrir cuál era la de ellos dos, qué argumento los guiaba, para asegurarse de que el final era el que querían. Porque quién era el responsable del relato, Taylor o el propio Louis?

Tenía que descubrir si aquella era una novela nueva o sencillamente una vuelta de tuerca o una segunda parte de la que había creado él mismo y rezó a todos los dioses porque fuera así, porque aunque debía reconocer que era un escritor rebuscado y les complicaba la vida a sus protagonistas, solía darles un final feliz.

Necesitaba un final feliz para Harry, aunque tuviera que sacrificarse por el camino. Tenía claro que lo único realmente importante en ese momento era su bienestar.

Con un viento feroz empujando en su contra llegó a las puertas del hospital y la imagen que vio le sobrecogió el alma. Harry se arrastraba con la fuerza de sus brazos hacia la salida, con la cara desencajada y el gesto torcido.

Caminó hacia él con calma, no quería asustarlo con su propio miedo y temía que un nuevo obstáculo se materializase de la nada, impidiéndole socorrerlo.

Se arrodilló a su lado y lo incorporó sobre su regazo como pudo, le fallaban las fuerzas. Una sencilla mirada les valió a ambos para percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraban. El entendimiento fue inmediato.

Le acarició el rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que se le saltasen las lágrimas, quería ser valiente por los dos pero no sabía cómo iban a salir de todo aquello y la impotencia podía más que cualquier otro sentimiento.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 69

TAYLOR

Era un juego y a ella siempre le había encantado jugar con las personas. Se sentía la dueña del universo, con plenos poderes para manipular a todos y cada uno de sus personajes a su antojo y sobre todo a su servicio.

Aquellos dos iban a acabar mal, eso lo tenía claro desde el principio. Era la base argumental de su historia. Una bonita novela de amor que termina trágicamente con la separación de los protagonistas a causa del destino….aunque aún no lo había decidido, no sabía la razón fundamental del drama. El destino, la muerte, las drogas… Tenía mil y una posibilidades y todas en bandeja gracias a Louis. Le había facilitado la suficiente información acerca de su vida como para poder tergiversarla a su antojo.

El bueno de Lou, era un viejo conocido y a estas alturas conocía sus fuerzas y flaquezas a la perfección y Harry no era menos, después de un año de insoportable convivencia, sabía sus puntos débiles.

Usaría a la madre, Anne era un perfecto comodín. Esa mujer podía convencer a su hijo de casi cualquier cosa… Aunque bien pensado, prefería no introducir a terceros, si necesitaba a algún personaje extra echaría mano de la dulce Eleanor.

 

LOUIS

Lo alzó sobre sí mismo con toda la energía que le quedaba en el cuerpo y buscaron refugio en la pequeña cafetería que se encontraba a pocos pasos de allí.

Vacía…ni un alma. Su relato estaba desierto, no existía nadie más en ese mundo que él y Harry.

H: No puedo moverme, qué vamos a hacer? Cómo le vamos a arrebatar la pluma si nos tiene a su merced?- sonaba desesperado y la situación no era para menos. Louis había pensado en mil posibilidades, pero el estar encerrados entre las páginas le dificultaba en extremo la planificación.

L: Creo que en este caso, tú tienes todas las claves. Tienes que explicarme punto por punto como conseguiste contactar conmigo las primeras veces. Como conseguiste doblar la página, tacharla, impedir que te manipulara al 100% - le costaba reconocer que había sido su dueño durante casi dos meses, pero era una realidad a la que no podían enfrentarse ahora mismo, tenían objetivos más importantes.

H: Yo…yo no quería. Odiaba que….yo me sentía humillado algunas veces, otras furioso y utilizaba toda esa energía, la proyectaba en ti. La mayor parte del tiempo podía escuchar lo que decías, cuáles eran tus planes para mí. – Harry se miraba las manos, esquivándolo. Se notaba que no le gustaba recordar todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa.

L: Claro…podemos oírla! Tenemos que buscar la forma de hacerlo, eso nos dará algo de ventaja en esta retorcida historia – Si sabían de antemano cuáles eran sus propósitos tal vez podían eludirlos o incluso con un poco de suerte…cambiarlos!

 

CAPITULO 70

HARRY

Tenía que recordar como lo había hecho, el había sido el protagonista de todo aquello durante mucho tiempo, tenía que intentar visualizar la forma en la que había llegado hasta Louis las primeras veces. Cuando lo había oído conversar con Zayn o con su editor.

Estaba convencido que todo había sido gracias a la fuerza de su voluntad, al igual que había salido del coma por pura cabezonería, creía que el truco estaba ahí. Siempre había sido una persona optimista por naturaleza y un fiel creyente del ”querer es poder” , pero en la situación en la que se encontraban le costaba horrores ser positivo.

Apenas podía moverse, a dónde demonios iban a llegar si ni si quiera podían salir de aquella cafetería? Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo, el había estado encerrado en sí mismo por meses, con todas las trabas que el más retorcido de los escritores pudiera imaginar y lo había conseguido, sencillamente no se había rendido.

Louis era su talismán, Louis era el que le daba la energía y la fuerza, porque el solo hecho de pensar que le pudiera pasar algo lo empujaba como un huracán. Ahí lo tenía, tenía que usar el miedo a perder a Louis en su favor, el amor que le profesaba, ese sentimiento de protección hacia él.

H: Nuestra única posibilidad para salir de esta, somos tú y yo – dijo con una sonrisa. Por fin se atrevía a perderse en la mirada de Louis.

L: Está claro que es con lo único que contamos – respondió irónicamente mirando en derredor – en realidad tenemos un yo y medio tu – él también quería sonreír e hizo un juego de palabras.

H: Si fui capaz de hacer casi de todo en tu novela, fue gracias a que sabía que estabas al otro lado, que eras incondicional y que no quería perderte bajo ninguna circunstancia, usé eso para verte, para llamarte, para escribir en los márgenes – aquello era una declaración de amor en toda regla – Te necesitaba para respirar, para existir.

Louis lo miró entre atónito y emocionado. Le faltaban las palabras.

Siguió con aquello, quería aprovechar que se había arrancado a hablar, quería dejarle claro la intensidad de lo que sentía, para que lo usase a su favor para salir de esta.

H: Te sentía como parte de mi alma, de mi vida. Como si yo mismo estuviese dividido en dos y tú fueras una de mis mitades. La intensidad de ese afecto ha sido lo que me ha dado el empuje, lo que me ha permitido despertar – ya estaba, lo había dicho. Eso era todo.

L: Yo también te quiero. Te quiero, te quiero y te quiero.

 

 

CAPITULO 71

LOUIS

Allí estaban como dos perfectos idiotas, tomados de la mano en una pequeña cafetería declarándose su amor. Pero, en realidad, qué otra cosa podían hacer. Por lo menos se tenían el uno al otro y eso era mucho más de lo que podrían decir muchos.

Decidieron descansar un poco, intentar buscar esa vieja conexión en sueños, o al menos intentarlo. Al poco rato sintió como la respiración de Harry se calmaba y se ralentizaba al caer profundamente dormido. Estaba exhausto, había despertado de un coma profundo hacía horas y era lógico que estuviera rendido.

Louis lo intentó, pero su cerebro hiperactivo se lo impedía, estaba agotado, pero no se permitía a sí mismo dejarse ir. Le daba vueltas al libro, al cuaderno, a la pluma. Seguía sin comprender como Taylor se había hecho con ella en tan poco tiempo cuando a él le había costado casi dos meses darse cuenta de cómo diantres funcionaba.

Las normas, la trama…si al menos supiera cuáles eran las normas por las que se regía todo aquello. Debía ir al origen, esa sería la única manera. La estilográfica había pertenecido a su abuelo y antes que a él a su bisabuelo, pero por desgracia ya no podía preguntarle a ninguno de los dos. Tal vez su madre conservase alguno de los diarios de los Tomlinson, había escuchado hablar de ellos en alguna que otra reunión familiar, cuando lo alababan como la tercera generación de escritores.

El se dedicaba a la literatura al igual que lo habían hecho sus antecesores con más o menos éxito. Quizá en alguno de sus escritos encontrase alguna pista…Tenían que ir a Doncaster a la vieja casa del abuelo Keith y mejor hacerlo cuanto antes.

Movió suavemente a Harry, quien dormía como una piedra. Le costó sacarlo de su sueño, parecía concentrado en él.

Le rozó la mejilla, mientras que con la otra mano jugueteaba con sus rizos. Dándolo por imposible, decidió dejarlo descansar un poco más y aventurarse fuera del local para conseguir un coche que los acercase a su ciudad.

Salió con mil temores y para su asombro todos y cada uno de los coches con los que se topó estaban abiertos y con las llaves en el contacto. Taylor también quería averiguar cómo funcionaba todo aquello y le estaba poniendo las cosas un poco fáciles por primera vez en el día.

Cogió un pequeño utilitario rojo y lo aparcó en la acera junto a la puerta de la cafetería. Harry no estaba en su mejor forma y llevándolo sobre él no llegarían muy lejos, así que decidió simplificar un poco la maniobra.

Tenían que ponerse en camino ya.

 

 

CAPITULO 72

HARRY

Se despertó entre aturdido y desorientado. Cuando por fin consiguió ubicarse buscó a Louis con la mirada. No estaba!

No podía ser, la zorra de Taylor no podía haberse deshecho de él con tanta facilidad, en realidad si, si que podía haberlo hecho.

Cuando se disponía a llamarlo a gritos, desesperado, Louis entró por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En ese momento lo hubiera estrangulado.

H: Se puede saber dónde demonios te habías metido? – Estaba furioso.

L: Sólo he salido cinco minutos a buscar un coche, pensé que seguirías durmiendo – se disculpó sin más. No parecía darse cuenta de lo que le había afectado su desaparición.

H: Un coche? Y se puede saber a dónde vamos? – no quería ser desagradable, pero estaba enfadado y aún tenía el susto en el cuerpo.

L: He pensado que deberíamos ir a Doncaster a la casa de mis abuelos. Necesitamos saber cómo funciona ese maldito cacharro, cuáles son sus reglas si pretendemos salir indemnes de todo esto – no era una mala idea y por lo menos estarían en movimiento intentando hacer algo útil.

El había soñado con la rubia, la había visto escribiendo en una pequeña sala del St. Mary que no reconoció y parecía muy satisfecha con lo que estaba haciendo, complacida de sí misma. Evitó decírselo a Louis, no era relevante y saberla dueña y señora de la historia de ambos lo pondría frenético.

Porque Taylor escribía sobre ellos, seguía siendo su novela y Harry no era consciente de la importancia de ese detalle para su propia supervivencia.

Louis lo tomó sin previo aviso por los brazos, acercándolo tanto a él como era posible y el roce de sus cuerpos activó todas sus alertas. Pasó sus manos en torno a su cuello, dejándose llevar y cuando terminó de alzarlo lo besó con ternura, de una forma tan íntima que todo lo demás a su alrededor desapareció.

Harry no podría describir un beso más dulce y lento. Como un primer beso, que disfrutas sólo por el placer de recibirlo. Louis lo terminó con una preciosa sonrisa.

L: Pongámonos en marcha, ya habrá tiempo para esto – dice guiñándole un ojo con toda la picardía del mundo y Harry se sorprende de la capacidad de Louis para sobreponerse a los contratiempos, para pelear hasta el último minuto y le gusta, le gusta más de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

La lluvia es persistente y tienen por delante 3 horas de viaje.

 

CAPITULO 73

LOUIS

Harry le recuerda a un gatito, acurrucado y ronroneando contra la puerta del coche. Le sorprende su capacidad para quedarse dormido en cualquier esquina. En realidad lo sorprende todo de él, la perfecta mezcla entre el personaje que creyó crear de la nada y el Harry real. Dulce y tierno, en ocasiones indefenso, pero a la vez optimista y peleón.

Durante gran parte del camino se pierde en ensoñaciones de cómo sería la vida de ambos en un mundo normal, el poder disfrutar del otro sin preocuparse por si caerá fulminado por un rayo imaginario o un agujero negro. Ni en sus peores pesadillas podría haber creado una realidad peor que aquella en la que se encontraban.

Puso la radio, en un vano intento por distraer su mente de toda la basura que los rodeaba y Woudn´t it be nice de los Beachs Boys sonó como una absurda burla…claro que sería bonito poder despertarse a su lado sabiendo que tienen todo el día por delante y que todo lo que tienen lo han construido entre ambos, juntos…

Se estaba emocionando…estaba claro que toda la situación que estaba viviendo lo sobrepasaba y lo estaba convirtiendo en un blandengue de primera. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, negándose a sí mismo con la cabeza.

H: Qué pasa? Estás bien? – era increíble, cada minuto que pasaba al lado de Harry más convencido estaba que tenía súper poderes con respecto a él. Detectaba sus estados de ánimo como si tuviese un radar para ello. La conexión del libro todavía permanecía intacta en ellos de eso estaba seguro.

L: No te preocupes, sólo cantaba – le contestó con una media sonrisa, no quería inquietarlo por una estúpida canción

H: Pero estás triste, lo sé – dijo con convicción

L: No Harry, no estoy triste, solo…solo estoy preocupado. Taylor me odia casi tanto como yo a ella y tu eres un blanco demasiado fácil – a eso se reducía todo, a la seguridad del chico, tenía que ponerlo a salvo de esa perra.

H: No lo creas, a mí también me tiene un poco de manía. A diferencia de ti, yo no caí rendido a sus encantos. Siempre me han gustado los hombres – le salían risitas entre las palabras y es que visto desde la distancia, no podía creerse que en algún momento de su vida hubiera estado enamorado de una persona que no fuese Harry y que esa persona en concreto fuese Taylor lo convertía todo en una pantomima.

L: Sabes que resultas muy gracioso? – preguntó con ironía. Harry había conseguido distender el ambiente – Primero te aprovechas de un pobre heterosexual como yo y ahora te burlas de mí- la cara de indignación del otro hizo que Louis se riera a carcajadas.

H: Tarde o temprano pagarás por esto Tomlinson – el tono de amenaza sonaba delicioso en sus labios.

 

CAPITULO 74

Llegaron a Doncaster en plena madrugada. La ciudad se encontraba muy al norte por lo que el frío era helador. La casa del abuelo de Louis se estaba en un barrio algo apartado y en cierto modo abandonado, la zona había perdido todo el esplendor de los viejos tiempos. Louis apenas recordaba la última vez que había estado allí con apenas 8 o 9 años.

La casa estaba algo desvencijada por el paso del tiempo, pero aún conservaba todas las puertas y ventanas lo que en un lugar como aquel era una especie de milagro y en ese preciso momento un enorme contratiempo. Ninguno de los dos era “experto” en allanar casas y mucho menos en forzar puertas.

Pensaron en la de veces que lo habían visto hacer en películas buscando una idea. Harry tomó la iniciativa. Una piedra y por la puerta de atrás. Milagrosamente funcionó y en menos de dos minutos estaban bajo cubierto, que con aquel frío ya era bastante.

Louis se dirigió sin pensarlo hacia el antiguo despacho de su abuelo con Harry pisándole los talones. La habitación estaba semi vacía y desmantelada, únicamente había un par de cajas en el suelo repleta de libros.

L: Empezaremos por revisar estos de aquí, el resto debe estar a buen recaudo en el desván. No nos llevará mucho tiempo – dijo esperanzado.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a revisar el contenido de aquellas dos enormes cajas. Había una colección entera de clásicos de Penguin, a Louis le resultó paradójico dada la relación que había tenido su novela con la editorial. Una enciclopedia, Best Seller, una antología de grandes obras de todos los tiempos, atlas…

Cuando terminó y levantó la mirada de aquel lío de libros vio a Harry perdido entre los mapas, se había quedado absorto estudiándolos detenidamente.

L: Harry!! – le llamó asustándolo como a un crío.

H: Oh! Lo siento…es que – Harry tenía la capacidad de abstraerse más increíble que había visto en su vida. Con el embrollo en el que estaban metidos él era capaz de cosas tan sorprendentes como dormirse como una marmota o perderse entre la cartografía de un libro.

L: No te disculpes – dijo ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse – y vamos arriba a seguir buscando. Estoy seguro de que tiene que haber algo que nos ayude a descifrar esa maldita pluma – odiaba ese estúpido objeto que le había complicado la vida y si algo tenía claro, era que cuando terminase todo aquello la iba a quemar en la pira más grande que jamás hubiesen visto en todo Londres.

Cuando llegaron al desván miraron en derredor abrumados. Estaba repleto de cajas y más cajas, baúles y cestos y en todos y cada uno de ellos había libros y cuadernos. Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga…

 

 

CAPITULO 75

Sin poder evitarlo y después de horas de lecturas y comprobaciones cuando comenzó a amanecer ambos se encontraban dormidos profundamente uno sobre el otro en un increíble lío de brazos y piernas.

La claridad del día comenzó a colarse por el tragaluz a eso de las 12 de la mañana y Louis se despertó perezoso, pero feliz de poder sentir las extremidades de Harry sobre él. Quiso moverse para poder continuar investigando sin despertarlo, pero lo tenía completamente atrapado.

Sin saber muy bien el por qué, Harry había recuperado la movilidad sorprendentemente a lo largo de la noche. Tanta benevolencia por parte de la rubia los tenía algo escamados. En su aprisionamiento comenzó a pensar seriamente en la chica. Qué pretendía? Realmente era tan mala como para querer acabar con ellos? O sólo buscaba un poco de información mientras los fastidiaba…

No, Taylor iba más allá, estaba seguro. Podía recordar perfectamente como se había creído dueño y señor de Harry, como lo había maltratado a su antojo viéndolo tan sólo como un personaje más cuando él era el escritor. Por el amor de Dios si hasta había querido matarlo! Siendo el chico su creación, su protagonista, su amor…qué no podría hacer la nueva escritora con ellos si sólo los veía como algo en papel, algo completamente irreal.

Estaba inquieto y comenzó a revolverse para salir del agarre del otro, despertándolo en el intento. La cara de Harry era sencillamente perfecta, con los párpados pesados por el sueño y la sonrisa encantada al verlo. Quién en su sano juicio podría resistirse ante alguien tan…como él?

Tenía que salir de allí si no quería terminar violándolo en un arrebato. Ahora no podían perderse el uno en el otro. Con cierto fastidio y ante el afloje de Harry se incorporó frotándose los ojos.

L: Buenos días – lo saludó revolviéndole el pelo, mientras recibía un puchero a cambio – tenemos que seguir con esto, ahora que estamos tan cerca no podemos abandonar- por qué tenía que ser él el responsable? El también se moría por quedarse tendido entre los brazos de Harry disfrutando de la seguridad y la calidez que le ofrecían .

H: Solo cinco minutos, anda, ven aquí– aquella voz grave y rota podía con él, solo con escucharlo ya había sufrido un intenso escalofrío. Siguió acariciándole la línea de la mandíbula y se dejó arrastrar por los tirones insistentes hasta quedar completamente tumbado sobre él.

Los besos lentos y húmedos eran un claro anticipo de lo que venía.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 76

LOUIS

 

Entierra sus manos en el cabello de Harry y los brazos de este lo envuelven alrededor de la cintura acercándolo más si eso es humanamente posible. Y Louis se deja, deja que se abra su boca para recibirlo mientras siente como le pasa las manos por el pecho para agarrarlo por la solapa de la camisa.

Se besan como solo ellos saben hacerlo, como si no tuvieran otro lugar a donde ir, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en ese preciso instante y ellos fueran las únicas personas en la faz de la tierra.

Harry agacha la cabeza y empieza a presionar besos contra su garganta y él se deja ir echándola a un lado para darle vía libre mientras desliza su mano hasta su nuca, metiendo los dedos en el pequeño hueco que hay debajo de su cuello disfrutando del calor que se desprende de él.

Louis puede percibir su pulso en los labios del otro cuando sus bocas vuelven a unirse con más premura, agitados y voraces, febriles. Se sienten borrachos, imprudentes y poderosos por tenerse el uno al otro. Dejando marcas de manos y bocas a cada paso sobre sus propios cuerpos.

Sus dedos se enroscan en las muñecas de Harry frenando su avance, acorralándolo para sentirse al mando, para disfrutar de las vistas. A lo que Harry responde con un sonido suave y la respiración pesada y verlo así a su merced, encantado, le roba el aliento.

Está hambriento de Harry y más que dispuesto a devorarlo. La sobrecarga sensorial es devastadora, su tacto suave que eriza la piel, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, el cosquilleo creciente en el estómago y no puede más que morderle el labio en respuesta a todo lo que le ofrece.

Arquea la espalda y Louis se siente paralizado por el estado de Harry, cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, el rubor en sus mejillas.

H: Por favor…

Harry gime en respuesta y él, él quiere más.

Lo mira pidiendo, rogando, atándolo entre sus piernas.

Louis cierra los ojos herméticamente intentando preservar ese recuerdo para siempre y contesta presionando su cadera en un roce brutal y cualquier rastro de cordura que pudiera quedar en él desaparece en ese momento.

Se besan como locos.

 

 

CAPITULO 77

Necesitaban buscar un hotel. Tenían que ducharse y comer algo. La combinación de sexo y ayuno no era buena y ambos se sentían desfallecer cuando el gran reloj de la sala marcó las dos del medio día.

Hechos un guiñapo, con la ropa arrugada, la cara de sueño y el peinado más absurdo del mundo, salieron de la vieja casa de los Tomlinson en busca de un refugio más adecuado. Ya volverían a la tarde, al parecer de pronto, ya nadie tenía prisa.

El frío era atroz, buscaron refugio en el coche que rápidamente los acercó a un pequeño hotel de la zona. Sorprendentemente el lugar estaba vivo. Había recepcionista, botones y varios clientes en la entrada. El mundo “real” había vuelto.

Reservaron una habitación con el 315 como número. Casualidad?

Una vez limpios y aseados bajaron a devorar el menú del día y las horas pasaron como si nada importase y ellos se centraron en disfrutarlo al máximo.

A media tarde y con energías renovadas volvieron al desván del abuelo en busca de alguna pista sobre el funcionamiento de la pluma. Verse allí de nuevo les puso una sonrisa en la cara. En menos de un día, habían pasado de la desesperación más absoluta a una tensa calma y por poco que lo pensaran veían la mano de Taylor detrás de todo aquello.

Louis se dedicó a descartar volúmenes y más volúmenes de libros de historia y literatura, mientras Harry abría cajas y baúles. Un pequeño joyero de madera llamó su atención, se salía de la norma y destacaba entre aquel maremágnum .

Dentro había poca cosa unos anticuados pasa corbatas y algún que otro broche sin valor. En las esquinas tenía unas trabillas que levantaban el contenido como si tan solo fuera una tapa que ocultaba otra cosa.

Había cartas, varias cartas escritas a mano. Con miedo a invadir la intimidad de alguno de los Tomlinson llamó a Louis en seguida. Él era la persona adecuada para leerlas.

Las abrió esperando encontrarse bonitas frases de amor y algo de eso había…pero las cartas contaban una historia, como una especie de relato corto, un relato que Louis conocía a la perfección, el abuelo Keith se lo había contado cientos de veces cuando era un crio.

Allí palabra por palabra describía como sus abuelos se habían conocido, aunque no contaba todo, la parte en la que su abuelo la veía por primera vez en el teatro no aparecía.

La mente de Louis iba a tres mil revoluciones por minuto, atando cabos y enlazando una narración con otra. Qué era esa maldita pluma, una especie de Cupido familiar? La correspondencia de su abuelo fue determinante para él o solamente fue una manera de recordar como conoció al amor de su vida?

La clave estaba allí ante sus narices y no era capaz de descifrarla.

 

CAPITULO 78

Las musas, eso era! La pluma era una especie de musa familiar, que en lugar de viajar desde el monte Parnaso para inspirar a los Tomlinson lo hacía enamorándolos de sus propias creaciones. Tenía que ser algo así, no había otra explicación medianamente razonable y quiso aferrarse a eso.

Cuando desdobló la última carta un fina hoja de papel traslúcido se desprendió de ella. No podía leerse con claridad la transparencia y el paso de los años eran todo un problema. La apoyó sobre una de las misivas y gracias al papel amarillento pudo distinguir una especie de contrato mercantil en el que se acordaba una venta.

Sería así como su bisabuelo se había hecho con la pluma? Le resultaba ridículo que sencillamente la hubiese adquirido en una tienda como el que va a comprar un kilo de manzanas. Aquel artefacto era mágico y terriblemente peligroso, cómo diantres era eso posible?

Harry lo seguía con la mirada sin perderse ninguna de sus exclamaciones y gestos. Lo estudiaba con paciencia esperando que Louis le diera una pista de todo lo que estaba bullendo en su cabeza.

L: No puedo verlo con claridad, creo que es una especie de garantía o recibo de compra. Aquí abajo se lee el nombre de mi bisabuelo y a su lado firma el que al parecer fue el vendedor, pero no consigo descifrar mucho más – estaba frustrado aquel documento estaba escrito en un papel lo suficientemente peculiar como para saber que era importante y no poder saber qué ponía le sacaba de sus casillas.

H: Quizás si lo apoyamos sobre el joyero, la oscuridad de la madera nos haga de filtro y se pueda ver alguna que otra palabra – no era mala idea – Parece que la otra persona que firma es un tal F. Scott Fitzgerald…de qué me suena?

La cara de Louis era todo un poema. La boca abierta y desencajada. Él sí parecía saber quién era el Sr. Scott.

L: Scott Fitzgerald es uno de los escritores americanos más importantes de principios de S. XX. Escribió El Gran Gatsby y por lo que sé su mujer enfermó de esquizofrenia - tu tono era monocorde, del que recita una lección aprendida de memoria en la escuela – poco tiempo después de escribir Suave es la Noche.

H: Bien y según tú, todo eso es importante por? – Parecía que tenía que arrancarle las palabras con sacacorchos, Louis no acababa de explicarle lo que pasaba por su mente.

L: Tengo que encontrar el libro….tenemos que localizar ese maldito libro!

 

 

 

CAPITULO 79

LOUIS

Tenía que encontrar los diarios de su bisabuelo, un ejemplar de Suave es la Noche y descifrar que ponía exactamente en aquel contrato. Era el contrato de la pluma y se la habían comprado nada más y nada menos que a Scott Fitzgerald!! Si lo hubiera imaginado no lo hubiera podido hacer más surrealista.

Scott Fitzgerald…..Dónde demonios se lo habría encontrado? Sabía a ciencia cierta que ninguno de los Tomlinson había viajado a América, así que lo único que se le ocurría era la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Dejó a Harry investigando el contenido del documento mientras él bajaba a revisar la colección de clásicos que el día anterior había desechado en el despacho. Tenía que haber un ejemplar entre ellos.

Bingo! Buscó la breve biografía y reseña de la carátula de Suave es la Noche, ya tendría tiempo de releer su contenido. Allí estaba, nacido en Minnesota, universidad de Princeton…en el año 1917 abandonó su carrera universitaria para alistarse en el ejército!

Eso era, la Gran Guerra. Aunque según aquello no llegó a embarcarse para Europa.

También había una breve referencia a su esposa Zelda Sayre, enferma de esquizofrenia e inspiración para la obra…inspiración, si realmente supieran de lo que estaban hablando.

Cuanto más leía más se asentaban sus conclusiones. Los libros de Fitzgerald reflejaban paso a paso su vida y la de su mujer. El Gran Gatsby era su propia historia de amor que terminó destruyendo con Suave es la Noche. Habría sido consciente del poder de la pluma?

Los tiempos no cuadraban, había escrito el libro sobre la locura de su esposa en 1934, así que podía deducirse que mínimo hasta esa fecha fue poseedor de la estilográfica, la Primera Guerra Mundial quedaba descartada como lugar de encuentro. Tenía que averiguar si Harry había hecho algún avance.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, deseando saber algo más.

Y ahí estaba Harry, como una especie de aparición divina rodeado de luz y de motas de polvo completamente concentrado en aquel delgado papel. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza abrumado por sus propios pensamientos y por el latido frenético de su corazón.

L: Qué tal va eso? – dijo en voz baja por miedo a sobresaltarlo

H: Sin duda, hablan de la estilográfica. Hay ciertas condiciones de lo más curiosas. No se acepta la devolución de la misma bajo ninguna circunstancia y se garantiza la herencia directa por línea masculina, salvo nueva venta – estaba claro que había unas normas, lo había sabido desde el primer momento – El lenguaje es muy rebuscado y algo anticuado, pero parece no dejar cabos sueltos y creo que el año es 1935, aunque podría ser 1938, no puedo distinguirlo con claridad y la ciudad es París.

Paris…

CAPITULO 80

LOUIS

Sin duda el giro de los acontecimientos estaba resultando de lo más asombroso a medida que avanzaba la tarde. Había descubierto de dónde había venido la pluma y que mínimo dos Tomlinson, él era uno de ellos, habían hecho uso de ella transformando sus relatos en su propia vida.

La cabeza le zumbaba como si se hubiese bebido todo el tequila de México, porque después de todo, a dónde les llevaba todo aquello, que había de relevante?

Rendido decidió poner tierra de por medio e ir a pasar la noche entre las cálidas sábanas de la cama del hotel. Necesitaba a Harry como a una droga, tenía que desconectar o acabaría explotando.

Recogieron la información que les parecía imprescindible, entre la que se encontraba una colección de cinco diarios escritos del puño y letra de William Tomlinson, el ejemplar de Suave es la Noche del abuelo Keith y toda su colección de cartas incluido aquel contrato que habían encontrado entre ellas.

Ahora era tiempo de descansar.

La habitación los recibió entre sus cuatro paredes como un remanso de paz. Harry se tendió sobre la cama suspirando y Louis no pudo resistirse a los brazos que lo llamaban. Nada más caer entre ellos sintió una especie de temblores y comenzaron a castañetearle los dientes.

Harry lo arropó contra él y lo tapó con una manta que había a los pies del colchón, pensando que tan solo era frío. Pero la sensación en lugar de disminuir aumentó haciéndolo tiritar. Una nausea desgarradora le abrasó el esófago, mientras un sudor frío lo bañaba.

La piel le ardía como si tuviera fiebre y pese a eso estaba helado.

Harry lo acompañó al baño, preocupándose de sostenerlo y apartarle el pelo de la frente entre vómito y vómito. Se sentía extrañamente fatigado y profundamente enfermo y en lo más hondo sabía que todo aquello se lo mandaba Taylor como una especie de aviso funesto de su destino. Como si quisiera recordarles que ella seguía allí tras ellos, tras la pista, manteniéndolos en una especie de limbo por el mero hecho de poder conseguir un poco de información sobre la pluma.

Pese a ser consciente de todo eso, no podía más que desear saberlo todo sobre aquel objeto heredado como una especie de maldición familiar. Porque que la rubia lo supiera era lo de menos, lo único que él quería, era averiguar su destino, el final de la novela y si por el camino la hacía más poderosa, era un daño colateral que tenía perfectamente asumido.

Después de más de una hora de sufrimiento físico, por fin encontró un poco de paz y se durmió de inmediato.

 

 

CAPITULO 81

HARRY

Louis cayó rendido en el más profundo de los sueños y no pudo más que alegrarse por él. Necesitaba descansar, desconectar un poco, había dejado que llevara la carga de todo lo sucedido en Doncaster y las consecuencias no podían haber sido peores. Ahora además de estar desvalidos ante Taylor, uno de ellos estaba enfermo.

Decidió sacar a la rubia de sus pensamientos y se centró en el ahora. La inquietud que Louis transportaba consigo a todas partes había conseguido metérsele en los huesos y ahora mismo sentía como un hervidero por dentro, imposible dormir... Seguiría investigando, aún había mucho por leer.

Abrió el ejemplar de Suave es la Noche, conocía muy por encima la obra de Scott Fitzgerald más por la película de Robert Redford sobre El Gran Gatsby que por otra cosa. El libro trataba de la vida de un psiquiatra y su relación con una de sus pacientes a la que supuestamente cura y con la que termina casándose, o al menos eso era lo que decía la sinopsis de la contraportada.

Decidió leer el primer capítulo, no tenía nada que perder. A medida que avanzaba por las primeras descripciones del autor, veía algo en ellas perfectamente reconocible. La visión de los escenarios y los personajes parecían las del director de una película y le recordaba a una novela que conocía tan bien como a su propia vida.

Aquel estilo narrativo era inconfundible, descriptivo y concreto al igual que las cartas del abuelo de Louis y que su propia novela. La pluma además de hacer real el contenido también dictaba la forma.

El abuelo Keith había subrayado alguna que otra expresión y había cientos de comentarios en los márgenes, ahora tocaba descifrarlos. La letra era legible, pero las referencias eran todo un misterio. Algunas palabras estaban rodeadas con círculos, como quería, intentaba, soñaba…otras con un trazado más fuerte, final, amor, objetivo…

Iban a tener que crear su propio diccionario en base a las conjeturas del Sr. Tomlinson.

La trama se volvía oscura y gris a medida que avanzaba su lectura, pero si algo estaba claro desde el primer momento es que aquella historia no iba a acabar bien. Al parecer no era el único en pensar así al principio del capítulo 12 había una anotación al respecto “la trama es inamovible, Fitzgerald no podrá cambiarla aunque lo intente en repetidas ocasiones”.

Eso era, la trama estaba ideada por el autor desde la primera página y la pluma no permitía variaciones al respecto. Tenía que despertar a Louis necesitaba saber qué final había pensado para ellos.

 

 

CAPITULO 82

LOUIS

Sintió como Harry lo agitaba para despertarlo, pero aún se sentía medio muerto como para reaccionar a sus toques, le parecía que había dormido apenas cinco minutos. La maldita Taylor lo había dejado hecho puré.

Se giró perezoso y ocultó el rostro bajo la almohada, escondiéndose y buscando la compasión de Harry.

H: Louis por favor, es importante, tenemos que hablar – su voz sonaba urgente y nerviosa, debía ceder.

L: Buenos días para ti también Harry – dijo irónico

H: Aún no ha amanecido – parecía contrariado ante el comentario – pero eso da igual. Creo que he descubierto algo fundamental acerca de la relación entre la pluma y la trama principal de las historias.

L: Si, la trama una vez decidida no puede ser cambiada en ningún momento, debe seguir una línea argumental que guíe la novela, aunque siempre hay trucos, puedes crear algún personaje secundario que pueda ayudar al protagonista – Lewis era el perfecto ejemplo de esa idea, pero no había nada nuevo en todo eso.

H: Exacto, exactamente eso …pero tu ya…si ya lo sabías… puedo saber por qué no me hiciste partícipe de esa información – Ahí estaba Harry, contrariado y enfadado. Brazos cruzados y ceño levemente fruncido. Le daban ganas de hacerle cosquillas, era la viva imagen de la inocencia.

L: Lo siento, pensaba que te lo había dicho. No te enfades- Pidió con una caricia.

H: Está bien – era fácil hacerlo sonreír – Ahora que ya tengo esa información, podías decirme cuál es la trama principal de nuestra historia?

L: Por? – a qué venía aquello, la novela estaba olvidada, ya no tenía que ver nada con ellos, era un reproche?. El problema ahora era otro.

H: Porque Taylor está escribiendo sobre nosotros a partir de la historia principal, por qué va a ser si no? – preguntó irritado

L: Y tu cómo sabes eso? – Nadie les había dicho que escribía o dejaba de escribir, no sabían en que relato se encontraban, o si?

Harry habló bajito, ahora el que parecía pedir disculpas era él

H: Ayer, antes de salir de Londres…soñé con ella, conecté y la vi. Sé dónde y sobre qué está escribiendo. Siento no habértelo dicho, pensé que te volverías medio loco al saber que era tu novela la que estaba utilizando y quise evitar que sufrieras – parecía realmente arrepentido y aunque quisiera no podía enfadarse, aquella era la mejor de las noticias que había escuchado en días!!

CAPITULO 83

Se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo derribó sobre la cama con el impulso.

L: Eso es sencillamente perfecto!! – estaba contento, realmente feliz, con ganas de reír a carcajadas. Su historia acabaría bien pese a lo que la rubia intentara con ellos. La trama era inamovible, la TRAMA ERA INAMOVIBLE!!

H: Louis, por favor – le suplicó al oído – necesito saber cuál es nuestro final. Qué fue lo que pensaste para mí – sonaba temeroso y tenía sobradas razones para estarlo. Louis lo había tratado como a una basura a lo largo de más de 20 capítulos, llevándolo al límite en más de una ocasión y era lógico que estuviera asustado en ese momento.

L: No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte. No tenemos …Los dos juntos – se apartó un poco y lo miró de frente, disfrutando de cómo una perfecta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro – Desde el primer momento, cuando concebí la novela tuve claro que acabaría bien. Además de mi protagonista quería que fueras un héroe que después de muchas penurias acaba recomponiéndose y siendo feliz – Aquello era verdad, desde el instante en el que había visualizado su novela y la había comentado con Zayn sabía que quería para su chico un final lo más feliz posible.

H: Pero en la historia soy un mujeriego y luego…luego está Eleanor…- aún dudaba y eso lo hacía feliz. Harry quería un final con él a su lado y eso lo hacía sentirse estúpidamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

L: Si fui capaz de hacer aparecer a Lewis, cuál crees que era mi plan? – quería que lo descubriese por sí mismo.

H: Cambiaste parte de la trama a mitad de la novela? Pero eso es imposible. Fitzgerald también quiso curar a su esposa cuando descubrió la repercusión de su relato en su vida, y la chica se salvó de su esquizofrenia y terminaron casándose en el libro, pero finalmente acabaron destrozándose el uno al otro y su mujer loca sin remedio.

L: Pero tu sexualidad no era mi trama principal. Mi novela giraba en torno a tu tormento, por tus padres y tu vida en general, por tu vacío… Yo nunca te concebí como un mujeriego, Zayn lo hizo por mi y Eleanor tampoco estaba entre mis planes Nick, mi editor, sugirió su reaparición y posterior re-enamoramiento, tampoco quería que murieras… – dicho así parecía algo lógico y hasta sencillo de llevar a la práctica, cuando en realidad le costó horas de elucubraciones y cientos de borradores diferentes.

H: No sé si sentirme ofendido o aliviado por saber que mi sexualidad no estaba en tus planes desde la primera página – dijo entre sonrisas, atrayéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 84

LOUIS

Debían pararse a pensar y hacer un recuento de lo que sabían a ciencia cierta hasta ese momento.

-La pluma tenía sus normas y estas eran inquebrantables.  
-El bisabuelo William Tomlinson le había comprado la pluma a F. Scott Fitzgerald en París entre los años 1935-1938 pero por lo que habían averiguado no había hecho uso de ella.  
-Fitzgerald la usó a la ligera desconociendo su poder, o aprovechándose de él y había vuelto esquizofrénica a su querida esposa.  
-El abuelo Keith Tomlinson había hecho uso de la estilográfica narrando su propia historia de amor y por lo que habían averiguado hasta el momento, con cierto éxito.  
-La trama era inamovible.  
-Por lo que pese a que Taylor había seguido escribiendo su historia, no podía variar su “final feliz”.

No era un mal resumen y desde luego la mayoría eran buenas noticias para ellos. El siguiente paso era recuperar aquel objeto y destruirlo.

Había alguna duda que aún palpitaba en la cabeza de Louis, porque, podía ser el libro eterno? O llegaría un momento en el que el final se daría por sí solo. En ese instante ese era su único temor, saber hasta cuando la rubia los tendría controlados bajo su yugo.

Debían terminar la lectura de todos aquellos diarios y volver a ponerse en marcha, intentar concentrarse al máximo, para poder acabar con ello cuanto antes y volver a sus vidas de una pieza.

L: Ya que estoy despierto creo que voy a ponerme con los diarios – concluyó mirando a Harry. Habían estado un par de horas charlando el uno en los brazos del otro, sintiéndose protegidos y contentos ante la seguridad de su “felices para siempre”.

Pero era hora de moverse y pese a las trabas que Harry se empeñaba en ponerle, consiguió salir indemne a sus encantos. Se sentó en la pequeña butaca junto a la ventana y se centró en aquellas hojas que página tras página contaban la vida de su bisabuelo.

Sería un diario realmente o la narración en la que quería que se convirtiera su vida?. A primera vista no lo parecía. Las anotaciones comenzaban poco antes de la Gran Guerra en 1913 año en el que un joven William Tomlinson de 19 años se mudaba de Doncaster a Londres en busca de una vida mejor.

Avanzó rápidamente en busca de la primera aparición de la pluma. Tuvo que llegar al tercer diario, año 1935, Paris. Su bisabuelo ya casado y con un hijo en camino había viajado a la capital francesa como corresponsal de The Guardian a cubrir el Frente de Stressa, topándose en la conferencia de prensa del ministro de asuntos exteriores francés y el primer ministro británico a un curioso y afable Scott Fitzgerald.

 

 

CAPITULO 85

HARRY

Louis se escabulló de entre sus brazos dejándolo con las ganas y tuvo que conformarse con seguir leyendo. Le costaba horrores separarse mínimamente de él y no sabía si era un efecto secundario de la historia que estaban viviendo o realmente estaba más enamorado de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida.

Tendría que esperar para poder comprobarlo por sí mismo más adelante.

Le costó concentrarse y apartar su mirada de él, pero poco a poco, a medida que avanzaba, se iba metiendo más y más en el relato y es que era escalofriante pensar que aquella historia había sido real y que su propio autor era el que lo había hecho, maldiciéndose de por vida y convirtiéndose en un desgraciado.

Gracias a Dios Louis había ideado un relato más benevolente para él y por fin comenzaban a ver la luz al final del túnel. Taylor podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera que para cuando todo aquello acabase ellos estarían juntos de todas formas.

El estudio que el abuelo de Louis había hecho de Suave es la Noche les ayudaría a encontrar las claves para salir indemnes. Las anotaciones al margen eran aclaradoras, dándole pistas sobre como el desarrollo de la novela y determinadas expresiones afectaban en mayor o menor medida a la vida real del autor.

La descripción del personaje femenino principal, Nicole , estaba subrayado insistentemente y rodeada de exclamaciones y notas como: sentencia-trama-diagnóstico. Y es que en cuanto aparece en escena las similitudes del mismo con su propia esposa son notorias: “rica y joven de personalidad arrolladora es ingresada en un sanatorio ante sus continuas y peligrosas crisis”.

Y era cierto, por el breve resumen biográfico que conocían, Zelda era exactamente esa mujer, de fuerte carácter y con todos los lujos a su alcance. Cómo era posible que Fitzgerald hubiera traicionado de esa manera a su esposa? Después de escribir el Gran Gatsby tenía que ser perfectamente consciente de lo que implicaba escribir con la pluma, de las consecuencias reales que tenían para las personas en las que estaba inspirada. No podía haberle pasado inadvertido, o si?

Toda la información de que disponían dejaban claro la adoración de escritor por su musa…se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando ya no había solución posible? Le parecía una historia terriblemente trágica.

Un nuevo apunte llamó su atención: “Ni sueña, ni cree, ni quiere tienen efecto real como verbos. Siempre en presente y siempre verbos de acción. La pluma no es determinante, la pluma no tiene poder absoluto, es perfectamente prescindible una vez iniciado el relato”

 

 

CAPITULO 86

LOUIS

H: Tienes que leer esto! – sonaba entre sorprendido y asustado – Ven aquí, AHORA – qué habría descubierto, porque si algo no era Harry era descortés y ese AHORA sonaba mal saliendo de su boca.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y….no entendió ni una palabra. No porque no comprendiera el significado, sino porque se le escapaban sus implicaciones. Qué demonios pretendía decir con que la pluma no era determinante, cómo no iba a serlo si los había traído hasta aquí.

El había intentado evitarla en vano, para poder escribir la historia de Harry y él a su manera, de hecho incluso había intentado destruir la novela, tacharla, comenzarla de nuevo…y ninguno de sus intentos había dado fruto.  
Aunque…era cierto que no había utilizado otro bolígrafo o pluma, pero qué más daba eso si iban a seguir igualmente atrapados…

Aunque de ese modo…podría haber dos escritores, si eso era posible…tal vez, pero si lo hacía en qué plano quedaría Harry, no estaba dispuesto a volver a desprenderse de él bajo ningún concepto y experimentar con ello no era una opción.

H: Sé que estás pensando algo que no quieres decirme. Louis, a estas alturas está de más que sigas protegiéndome, estamos juntos en esta estúpida novela, o en esta desquiciante vida, me da exactamente igual, lo único que sé a ciencia cierta es que estamos juntos y que eso es irremediable – precisamente por eso… - no sigas, dímelo. Necesito saber qué es lo que piensas hacer, tanto como tú necesitas hacerlo.

L: Creo que…creo que cabe la posibilidad de que yo siga escribiendo esta historia. Al fin y al cabo es mía y según esto la pluma no es determinante una vez se ha iniciado el relato ya no es imprescindible.

H: Eso es perfecto- lo interrumpió – y se puede saber a qué viene esa cara de funeral? – estaba claro que no era consciente de que experimentar con la novela era hacerlo con él que era el protagonista.

L: Viene…viene a que tú eres mi personaje principal y no sé qué es lo que sucederá si vuelvo a ponerme a escribir sobre ti. No quiero te esfumes, que desaparezcas dentro de cuatro hojas y no pueda tenerte a mi lado – el tono se iba descontrolando a medida que hablaba –cada vez que he intentado experimentar o probar algo nuevo con este libro o con la maldita pluma algo ha salido mal y no estoy dispuesto a perderte! – estaba gritando de puro miedo.

H: Y yo…-le temblaba la voz, aquello también era difícil para él – yo no puedo opinar, crees que no tengo nada que decir al respecto…eres mi dueño y tú y solo tú decides…

 

 

 

CAPITULO 87

HARRY

Por qué demonios se empeñaba en lastimarlo de esa manera. Es que acaso no había sufrido ya suficiente con toda aquella historia. Por qué Louis lo trataba como si no fuese nada, como si realmente fuera un personaje ficticio al que podía utilizar a su antojo?

Lo hacía dudar de sí mismo y lo apartaba como a alguien insignificante y perfectamente prescindible.

Si era su vida, si él era el héroe y el protagonista indiscutible tal y como le había dicho su creador él también tenía algo que decir al respecto. Había que salir de aquella situación, había que librarse de Taylor y si Louis tenía la más mínima oportunidad de hacerlo debía aprovecharla aunque fuese a costa suya.

El final estaba marcado, así que ya encontraría la forma de volver.

Louis lo miraba confundido y triste y le pareció tan pequeño e indefenso que tuvo que apartar de su mente todo lo que acababa de decirle.

L: No soy tu dueño – dijo roto con la voz contenida – yo solo soy…yo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza fundiéndose con él como si fueran uno solo, sosteniéndole cuando él mismo necesitaba algo real a lo que aferrarse. Intentando transmitirle la seguridad de la que carecía y el empuje para afrontar el siguiente capítulo de aquella novela.

H: Tú eres mi vida y ten por seguro que si desaparezco, si he de volver a ese hospital y a esas páginas, haré lo imposible por encontrarte de nuevo. Lo has dicho, nuestra trama estaba decidida desde el principio, no hay otro final para nosotros que no sea uno feliz en el que estemos los dos – haría lo que hiciera falta.

L: Pero si vuelves al coma, quién cuidará de ti? Cómo saldrás de él? – A medida que hablaba notaba como poco a poco sus defensas iban cediendo. Louis sabía que tenía que escribir su libro, que tenía que terminarlo, para poder tener su “felices para siempre” y mientras no lo hiciera estarían a merced de la rubia.

H: Si lo hice una vez, por qué no dos? – quería sonar firme, para que todas las dudas que le rondaban no se hicieran visibles – pero tienes que prometerme algo – se puso muy serio.

L: Lo que quieras

H: Nada de alcohol, drogas o mujeres…

L: No te preocupes, te trataré bien – contestó con media sonrisa, él seguía serio.

H: Nada de alcohol, drogas o mujeres, ni para mi, ni para ti – Louis abrió mucho los ojos, entre sorprendido y avergonzado, sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando. El Pentobarbital o cualquier tipo de sedación no eran una opción y necesitaba que Louis se comprometiese a no hacerlo pasara lo que pasase.

 

CAPITULO 88

LOUIS

De buena mañana pusieron rumbo a Londres. Escribiría en casa y si sucedía lo peor se trasladaría con Harry al hospital. Volvía a encontrarse fatal, con nauseas y sudores fríos intermitentes como si estuviese sufriendo el síndrome de abstinencia de algún tipo de droga, con convulsiones ocasionales y visión borrosa.

En aquellas condiciones escribir no iba a ser precisamente sencillo y menos pensando en salvaguardar la seguridad de Harry.

Taylor estaba detrás de aquella tortura, al parecer no le interesaba que concluyera la novela y con su final perder el papel de reina del universo al que se había aferrado. Si al menos pudiera hablar con ella cara a cara, podría explicarle las implicaciones de todo lo que les estaba haciendo realmente. Si al menos pudiera dejar de temblar por un minuto podría pensar la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero ahora mismo era un despojo humano incapaz del más mínimo raciocinio.

En el cuaderno que aún mantenía con él había leído su historia, su viaje. En parte debía reconocer que le encantaba ver como Harry lo describía, como se sentía con respecto a él y ese amor incondicional, siempre dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por él…le daba seguridad y dadas las circunstancias eso ya era mucho.

El giro argumental que le había dado Taylor a la novela le daba cierta intriga a la trama y por más que le costara debía reconocer que no lo había mal del todo…había permitido la escena del desván y debía estar agradecido por eso.

Pero como continuar sin apartarse a sí mismo como personaje secundario? El protagonista era Harry y él era el que debía solucionar sus problemas de vacío y soledad, el que debía encontrarse a sí mismo a través del amor y ser feliz. No quería prolongar el relato mucho más, de hecho le gustaría ser capaz de concluir en un capítulo o dos. Pero cómo precipitar un final en sólo un par de capítulos cuando había tantas incógnitas abiertas? Debía aclarar al menos su historia de amor.

Se planteó cortar por lo sano. Eso estaba permitido, lo había visto cientos de veces…El personaje principal, sencillamente se despertaba y descubría que toda su hazaña había sido tan solo un sueño.

No era mala idea, pero tenía que reconocer que como escritor lo hacía sentir frustrado. Una historia como la de Harry no podía terminar de una forma tan estúpida, sin explicaciones, sin conclusiones y sobre todo sin escena final de sexo apoteósico…Se rió de sí mismo, estaba realmente enfermo.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 89

_Ambos se sentaron a esperar, viendo pasar el día desde la pequeña cama de su habitación, inmersos en la lectura de los diarios que restaban._

_Tenían toda la información necesaria para aclarar su situación actual, para darse ciertas explicaciones lógicas a sí mismos. La magia provenía de una pluma envenenada, que hacía realidad los relatos, implicando en ellos a los propios escritores._

_Había encontrado a Louis, su otra mitad, su alma gemela y debía darle el mérito que merecía a aquel artefacto, al menos le estaba agradecido por eso. Allí a su lado, sumido en su propia novela escribía palabra a palabra como si de ello dependiese su vida, esforzándose al máximo y buscando la concentración en su propio ensimismamiento._

_Lo veía sudar, enfebrecido y no podía evitar sufrir por él, por no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo, por haberlo metido con él entre las hojas de su propio libro. Quién podía entender nada? Como casaba aquello con toda la historia de los dos escritores?_

_Ahora eran dos protagonistas, estúpidamente enamorados y manejados por los antojos de otro._

Jay lloraba temerosa en la cabecera de la cama de Louis. No podía creer como todo aquello había sucedido. Su hijo mayor, el único varón de la casa que había ejercido de padre de sus cuatro hermanas menores, que se había hecho cargo en innumerables ocasiones de cuidar de todo y de todas, como un adulto valiente y responsable, ahora estaba allí, tendido e indefenso.

No podía asimilar la noticia de que había intentado suicidarse, suicidarse…el mero hecho de pensarlo la hacía sollozar. Qué había sucedido con aquel chico, que era lo que pasaba por su mente para abandonarlo todo por amor.

Intentaba explicarse a sí mismo las razones que habría tenido para tomar todas aquellas cápsulas de Pentobarbital. Los médicos le habían dicho que si había conseguido salir vivo era gracias a que se encontraba en las instalaciones del hospital, que de otra forma habría sido imposible salvarlo.

Verlo le partía el corazón, tan joven, con tanto de lo que disfrutar y ahora atado a aquel hospital por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

Ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación, la madre de Harry había insistido. Ellos no tenían el dinero suficiente para recibir tratamiento en el St. Mary, pero Anne y los propios médicos consideraban que era bueno para los dos estar juntos. Ella correría con todos los gastos.

Parecían dos personajes de cuento dormidos para siempre.

Jay no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

 

 

CAPITULO 90

_Harry se despertó casi sin haberse dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y cuando pudo procesar todo lo que había visto o soñado o lo que diantres fuera aquello quiso pegarse un tiro…_

_Otra vez atrapados…otra vez ficticios._

_Louis lo había hecho y ya no sabía dónde estaba qué era real y que imaginario, quién era quién. La línea se había difuminado hacía tiempo y todo se convertía en una enorme duda, que crecía y crecía volviéndolo a cada paso un poco más loco_

_Nunca se había despertado, nunca había luchado por salir de aquel mundo, todo había sido fruto de la imaginación de alguien…alguien realmente retorcido que disfrutaba profundamente con su angustia y su sufrimiento._

_Estaban atrapados y sin salida. Porque por mucho que Louis escribiera, ellos no iban a despertarse, no iban a salir, por mucho que buscaran la magia, las normas, la pluma, nada iba a cambiar para ellos, encerrados entre las páginas de una odiosa novela como en una cadena perpetua._

_Tenía que decírselo a Louis, tenía que explicarle que ahora estaban allí, que había un mundo real al que ya no pertenecían y que su plan de un “felices para siempre” había fracasado. Porque si no eran libres cómo demonios iban a ser felices. Si estaban atados a la voluntad de un tercero que se complacía con la tortura y el tormento dónde iban a encontrar su parcela de alegría._

_Por mucho que se tuvieran el uno al otro, si ese amor no era soberano, qué era exactamente sino un antojo de su creador? Un martirio más que sumar a la larga lista?_

_No podía tragar, sentía como se le agolpaba una especie de culpa en la garganta, una desesperación que crecía y crecía, ante la idea de que ya nada podría salvar a Louis, él mismo se había condenado a aquella prisión, pero lo había hecho por Harry y eso no lo dejaba respirar._

_Como siempre, Louis levantó la vista alerta, como si alguien hubiera encendido un botón en su interior que lo avisaba de que algo malo le pasaba. Lo miró perdido, sin saber qué sucedía pero presintiéndolo en cada latido._

_H: No hay salida…lo he visto. Ahora estamos los dos dentro y tú no eres el escritor – quería controlarse pero un ligero temblor en las manos lo delataba – Lo hiciste, tomaste esa estúpida droga y ahora estás tan muerto en vida como yo…_

 

 

 

CAPITULO 91

_Louis lo miró sin bajar la vista, consciente de lo que Harry le estaba diciendo, tranquilo como si nada pasase y abrasado por aquella fiebre que no lo había abandonado desde su regreso._

_Notaba el temor de Harry, lo sentía en cada poro como si sus sentimientos se reflejaran en un espejo al mirarse. Le ofreció una mano para sostenerlo y tiró de él para abrazarlo._

_L: Estamos juntos y eso es lo único que debe importarte. Estoy aquí y encontraré la manera de volver, sabes que lo haré – sabía que sus palabras se las llevaba el viento, pero en ese instante diría lo que fuera por ayudarlo – shhhh nada puede separarnos._

_Harry lo empujó sin miramientos, por primera vez furioso._

_H: Es que acaso no lo ves? Estás ciego!? Estamos a su merced, somos dos estúpidas marionetas sin voluntad!! Entiendes lo que eso significa? Sin voluntad!! – gritaba desesperado – Nada es real, ni tú, ni tu libro, ni esa maldita pluma, todo forma parte de la novela de alguien y ese alguien no eres tu Louis Tomlinson._

_Quiso acercarse otra vez, pero se encontró con un Harry distante que daba pasos atrás._

_L: No digas eso…la pluma es real…lo sé, la he tenido durante años. Es mía, mi madre me la dio. Escribí con ella mi último examen de la facultad y mi primer artículo, escribí con ella al hombre perfecto…la pluma existe y encontraré la manera de recuperarla – volvió a avanzar y esta vez Harry cedió._

_H: Por qué tuviste que venir. Yo no te quería aquí – había comenzado a llorar, mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_L: Te dije que lo haría y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas - afirmó rotundo._

_H: Te has hundido conmigo en este sin sentido que ya no tiene remedio – se frotó la cara intentando recobrar la compostura – Deberías irte. Esta novela no te necesita, yo soy el protagonista, tú no eres más que parte del elenco, nadie imprescindible – estaba intentando apartarlo, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente._

_L: No soy imprescindible para quién? – le dolía hacer aquella pregunta, dudar de Harry, pero que ría forzarlo, para que fuese realista y se diera cuenta de lo que supondría una separación a estas alturas_

_H: No eres imprescindible para mí – le temblaba el mentón – si he podido vivir 25 años sin ti, creo que seré capaz de sobreponerme a tu desaparición, a una ruptura o a lo que sea! –nunca habían hablado de lo que eran ellos dos, habían sido creador y personaje, dueño y marioneta, almas gemelas, amantes… ponerle un nombre a estas alturas resultaba ridículo._

_L: Me echas? – Sabía lo que intentaba y el corazón se le rompía en pedazos._

_H: Si, vete._

 

CAPITULO 92

Se sintió líquido, como vacío. Sin fuerzas y terriblemente real. Escuchó ruidos terriblemente familiares, pitidos y susurros al fondo.

Le quemaba la piel como si hubiera estado días tendido al sol y sentía un hormigueo espantoso en la boca del estómago. La lengua con un sabor entre ácido y amargo que avanzaba desde el esófago.

Parpadeó, la luz lo aturdió, blanca y fría como la nieve. Varias personas se acercaban, tocándolo sin ningún tipo de consideración y hablándole a gritos. Por qué aquella gente no se callaba? Le zumbaban los oídos y podía oír el latido acelerado de su corazón en la vena del cuello.

Quiso evitar las lágrimas que se le agolpaban en los ojos, no quería que nadie viese el miedo que le aplastaba el pecho, giró la cara hacia la izquierda y allí estaba Harry. Tal y como lo había dejado hacía días, tumbado e inconsciente en la cama de un hospital…sin remedio.

Harry que lo había apartado de su lado, lo había expulsado de su realidad, sin importarle las consecuencias. Cómo iba a ayudarlo ahora? Se sentía hueco, despojado, como si después de haber encontrado eso que tanto le había faltado se lo hubieran arrancado de cuajo y sin piedad.

Era como si hubieran vuelto a la casilla de inicio, pero, en esta ocasión, sabiendo las reglas del juego. Y eso tenía que hacer la diferencia…ahora sabía cómo manejar la situación, él podía hacer la diferencia para ellos dos.

Tenía que volver al libro y hablar con Harry, tenía que hacerle entender que era una persona real, que no estaba loco. Que ellos dos estaban juntos, que él no era el producto de nada, que no era solo palabras en un papel, que él era su vida y no se merecía aquella especie de tortura eterna….

Esa tortura a la que él mismo lo había arrastrado…

En realidad no se merecía que él estuviera a su lado…Todas sus desgracias las había provocado él, con su egoísmo y su entrometimiento. En realidad Harry había tomado la decisión más difícil, pero la más lógica apartándolo de su lado.

Intenta ser un poco racional y observa la tragedia en la que se ha convertido su vida, la de ambos por su maldita culpa. Una ira odiosa se apodera de él y se aferra a ella para poder soportar la ausencia. Si consigue odiar a Harry dejará de necesitarlo, de echarlo de menos, si lo odia podrá volver a respirar sin sentir que se asfixia.

Aparta la mirada y como una bendición se encuentra con su madre, que está allí, que es auténtica, que lo acaricia y reconforta, que no huye ni lo aparta.

 

 

CAPITULO 93

Los sedantes son una auténtica bendición para su cabeza, que no deja de girar en torno a la idea de salir de la vida de Harry para no volver, de dejarlo hacer su camino sin más penas, sin más drama.

Le duele el alma solo de pensar que no volverá a haber un “nosotros” y se refugia en la sensación narcotizante que lo sume en un profundo sueño.

_La soledad es el peor de los estados de alma, pero el abandono es como un hierro caliente que lo atraviesa de parte a parte. Louis se ha ido, él lo ha echado y pese a la certeza de ese hecho no puede evitar compadecerse de sí mismo, sentirse desamparado._

_La novela parece reaccionar a todo eso y Londres está desierto y no para de llover._

_Qué va a ser ahora de su vida, qué va a ser de su famosa trama, si falta una de las partes para poder concluirla._

_En su casa, entre esas familiares cuatro paredes se siente todo lo a salvo que puede estar en esas condiciones y como un autómata se limita a deambular sin ser capaz de hacer nada por sí mismo, como si fuera un muñeco sin pilas que ha perdido el rumbo. Sin objetivo y sin final a la vista._

_Se tumba en su sofá, en su cama, pero no se duerme, atrapado en un hogar sin sueños, sin esperanza y sobre todo sin Louis. Insomne se pierde en su propia miseria_.

No es posible que vuelva a estar allí, no es posible que la novela lo haya arrastrado de nuevo. No entiende a qué clase de juego está jugando con ellos. Puede ver a Harry pero no puede tocarlo, está despierto, absorto, mirando al vacío sin hacer absolutamente nada más que esperar.

Se acerca sigilosamente como temiendo ser visto y lo atraviesa como un fantasma al intentar acariciarlo. La piel se eriza allí donde quiso ser tocada y Harry se revuelve saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

_H: Lou? – Lo llama desesperado y siente que el círculo vuelve a empezar para ellos. Se aparta con todo el dolor del mundo y se esconde en un rincón tapándose los oídos con la vana esperanza de no escuchar como lo busca enloquecido._

_H: No puedes volver a hacerme esto! – grita estático – Sé que estás aquí y te dije que te fueras, no puedes seguir controlando mi vida, maldita sea!...Desaparece! – se gira rápidamente y toma el primer cuchillo que encuentra acercándoselo a la muñeca – Esto es lo único que consigues!! Lo ves?_

 

 

 

CAPITULO 94

_Horrorizado, ve como Harry se corta en una especie de autoflagelación. Paralizado y atrapado en su propia proyección no puede hacer nada por ayudarlo._

_Cae desmayado, a sus pies, con la sangre extendiéndose como un río que no va a ninguna parte y Louis solo sabe sentir dolor y culpa. Cómo han llegado a eso? Cómo han sido capaces de hacerse tanto daño?_

_Esconde su rostro entre las manos, evitando caer en el llanto, buscando una salida, una ayuda para Harry. Quiere despertarse y correr en busca de Taylor y matarla con sus propias manos por todo lo que les está haciendo. Arrancarle la pluma y solucionar todo aquello. Porque en ese instante las palabras son lo único que le queda._

_Sumido en sus pensamientos, de pronto, se siente observado. Despacio se aventura a mirar al frente encontrándose con unos preciosos ojos verdes que le atraviesan el corazón._

_H: Aquí me tienes de nuevo, moribundo y a tu merced. Exactamente como al principio – el rencor está tomando la iniciativa, Louis lo nota en cada frase – Por lo menos espero que eso te haga feliz y uno de los dos lo consiga._

_L: Yo no quería…no quiero esto – solo quería poder abrazarlo y perderse en su calidez sin importarle nada más – me echaste y yo no quería volver…no he sido yo el que me ha traído hasta aquí. Sabes que yo ya no soy el dueño de esta historia._

_H: Siempre has sido el dueño, no pretendas hacerme creer lo contrario. Tu eres mi dueño y me has dejado a merced de lo que venga – escupía cada sílaba – manejas mis hilos a tu antojo, me manipulas, me haces creer cosas imposibles y luego me abandonas._

_L: Yo no te he abandonado! – lágrimas de frustración amenazan con aparecer – Tú lo has hecho! Estoy solo en ese maldito hospital, sabiendo que estás encerrado y sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo porque tú ya no me quieres a tu lado._

_H: No te atrevas a adivinar lo que yo quiero o dejo de querer, porque ese sentimiento es lo único que queda de la persona que fui algún día._

_L: Sólo digo lo que veo. Has dejado de luchar, te has rendido y me has apartado y yo ahora ya no estoy aquí para poder ayudarte – bajó las manos sintiéndose muy pequeño._

_H: Yo no me he rendido, pero no quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa – el tono era más suave_

_L: Lo único que me hace sufrir es no poder estar aquí a tu lado- ambos comenzaban a ceder. Había algo irracional en aquella pelea, casi antinatural, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos y esa energía tiraba con fuerza para unirlos nuevamente_.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 95

TAYLOR

Sin duda estaba consiguiendo todos y cada uno de sus propósitos con aquel par de incautos. No se podía ser más empalagosos ni queriendo. Había logrado sacar a Louis del juego y meterlo dentro de aquella especie de drama que él llamaba novela.

Sentada en un pequeño despacho del St. Mary se regocijaba en lo fácil que le estaba resultando todo. Se peleaban como dos niños y le daban la línea de argumento necesaria para destrozarlos. La trama podía estar decidida con un final feliz para los dos, pero si les daba la cantidad de dolor suficiente, ese final feliz podía ser una placentera muerte que les diera una escapatoria y un poco de esa libertad que tanto añoraban.

Ahora que tenía a su ex nuevamente metido en el libro debía evitar que se despertara. La dosis de Pentobarbital no había sido suficiente y el chico había salido del coma inducido en apenas un par de días. Necesitaba acercarse a él en un descuido y dejarlo fuera de juego realmente.

Si Louis volvía a abandonar el mundo de Harry sería francamente difícil evitar que fuera a por ella. Debía tenerlo entre las páginas de aquel cuaderno para poder controlarlo y aún así debía reconocer que en ocasiones se hacía sumamente complicado.

Que ambos protagonistas se supieran dentro de un relato, no ayudaba a la credibilidad de los mismos y menos aún si luchaban por buscar una salida. Aquellos dos le habían salido más rebeldes de lo que había esperado, en ellos se plasmaba el dicho de que el “amor puede con todo”.

Dejaría que saliesen de aquel atolladero sanguinolento ellos solitos, que aprovechasen el tiempo muerto que les quedaba, mientras ella terminaba lo que había comenzado con Louis. Esperaba poder darles un final adecuado esa misma noche.

Salió apurada, dejando en el cajón de la mesa el cuaderno abierto y la pluma, que en ausencia de un escritor a cargo, siguió escribiendo con la fuerza de la acción de sus personajes principales.

_Harry lo sintió con fuerza, habían cortado los hilos, conocía aquella sensación, no era nueva para él. Su guionista les daba un margen, un pequeño hueco para actuar por sí mismos. El enfado y todas las ridiculeces que había dado por buenas hacía unos minutos se evaporaron y vio como los ojos de Louis recuperaban el ánimo._

_H: Se ha ido, ha dejado el cuaderno abierto y se ha ido – se acercó temeroso – es nuestra oportunidad para tomar las riendas._

_Louis le ofreció las manos abiertas, necesitadas._

_L: Lo haremos juntos._

 

 

CAPITULO 96

_No tenían ningún plan, ni ninguna brillante idea, de hecho no sabían qué hacer con ese “margen” que les habían dado. Allí estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, pidiéndose perdón sin la más mínima palabra, dejando que la electricidad entre ellos fluyese._

_Alguno de los dos debía dar el primer paso, decidir qué era lo que debían hacer, pero no querían romper aquel instante, temiendo que fuera el último. Querían apartar el dolor y la angustia y poder evadirse por un instante._

_Harry se acerca decidido, obviando a su yo moribundo en el suelo. Se inclina uniendo sus frentes, cerrando los ojos y muy despacio lame las comisuras de sus labios, Louis se estremece por el calor de su aliento, lo puede oír tragar un pequeño jadeo. Arrastra la punta de su lengua en un recorrido imposible, saboreando cada milímetro de piel. Cierra la mano con fuerza en torno a su cintura y lo aprieta contra él._

_Louis mete las manos bajo su camisa arañándolo sin piedad, no busca suavidad ni dulzura, quiere sentir los músculos y la piel, quiere que todo sea rudo y sucio y sobre todo real, quiere asegurarse de que ambos están allí dando el todo por el todo._

_Le muerde el cuello expuesto y lo recorre hasta la boca, desafiándolo y escapándose de los intentos de Harry por atraparlo en un beso. Se aceleran, el juego avanza y a medida que lo hace sus cuerpos encajan como dos piezas del mismo puzle._

_Se rinde en un vano intento por desabrochar la estúpida camisa de Harry y se centra en los pantalones, buscando mientras su mano no deja de explorar. La sensación del cuerpo a cuerpo es increíblemente buena pero quiere más, quiere ver a Harry rogando, quiere hacerlo sentir algo que no haya sentido nunca._

_Levanta la vista y ve su mentón derrotado sobre el pecho, mientras se balancea hacia él inclinando las caderas de manera que el roce se haga más intenso e hipnotizado por sus movimientos, a la espera del siguiente paso._

_Lo empuja agresivo contra el sofá, con las manos convertidas en puños en la parte posterior de su pelo. Aterriza sobre él a caballo de sus caderas y Louis no ha odiado nunca algo tanto en su vida como esos malditos pantalones que se interponen entre ambos._

_Harry agarra sus muslos para sostenerlo moliéndose contra él, respirando el mismo aire y mordiéndole el labio de pura frustración, tirándole del pelo. Le acaricia la boca y Louis le humedece dos dedos invitándolo a más._

_El poco autocontrol que conservaba Harry se desata ante ese gesto y en un ágil volteo le arranca los pantalones, manteniéndolo en su regazo. Con una mano dura equilibra su espalda y con la otra avanza hasta introducirse en Louis. Las caderas se empujan con fuerza y establecen un ritmo rápido mientras encaja un tercer dedo que se arrastra hasta ese punto concreto._

_L: Haz…-jadea- por favor…-siente como se deshace entre sus manos_.

 

CAPITULO 97

Permanecen juntos, exhaustos, con los pulmones contraídos y las respiraciones agitadas. Arrebatados aún por el momento, mordiéndose suavemente, intentando decidir qué hacer ahora que se han desahogado. Porque por una vez no ha sido amor, no ha habido cariño ni ternura, ha sido sexo, sexo salvaje y brutal, sexo desesperado.

Dicen los libros de psicología que existe el sexo de supervivencia y eso es exactamente lo que acaba de suceder entre ellos, que como perfectos desconocidos se han dejado llevar por la angustia del momento.

Ellos se aman, no tienen la más mínima duda, pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso.

L: Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que detener a Taylor de una maldita vez, tengo que acabar con esto y tengo que hacerlo ahora. No volveremos a tener una nueva oportunidad como la que nos ofrece esa estúpida – El cuerpo a cuerpo le ha aclarado las ideas, es hora de tomar la iniciativa – Tengo que despertarme y tu también, debes solucionar este desastre para que pueda sacarte del libro – dice señalando al Harry que aún está tendido en el suelo.

H: Creo que sé cómo sacarte. Ser el protagonista parece que por una vez tiene sus ventajas, solo tengo que reunir las fuerzas para alejarte y convencerme de ello. La última vez funcionó.

L: Estoy listo. Hazlo! – una corriente de ira le traspasó de parte a parte

La mano de Harry tiembla ligeramente, duda, no quiere separarse nuevamente, temiendo el siguiente paso. Le asusta pensar que Louis no vaya a volver al libro, que Taylor acabe con él de una forma u otra. Al fin y al cabo el Louis real era solo un enfermo convaleciente tumbado en una camilla a merced de casi cualquiera.

L: Qué ocurre? Harry! Tienes que hacerlo – no podía estar más decidido

H: No puedo, no quiero…no sé cómo hacerlo… - Antes de poder terminar de hablar, siente como el pómulo derecho le arde. Algo le ha golpeado. Levanta la mirada y ve a Louis con los puños cerrados, loco, desafiante.

Harry se lleva la mano a la mejilla. Le escuece la cara, le duele. Louis arremete nuevamente. Harry retrocede y se dala vuelta para evitar que lo vea. Un puño certero se le clava en la espalda empujándolo hasta casi caer. Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas sigue su camino lentamente, huyendo. Oye los jadeos de Louis y sabe que le va a pegar de nuevo. Lo agarra por el cuello, arrastrándolo con fuerza, insultándolo.

Harry siente un dolor abrasador y reacciona.

En menos de un segundo Louis se volatiliza.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 98

Ha vuelto, lo ha conseguido, no sabe a costa de qué, pero lo ha conseguido. Pretende justificarse a sí mismo, pensando que ha sido una causa de fuerza mayor, que ha sentido cada golpe atravesarle las costillas, que lo compensará eternamente por esto….

Pero la culpa y la última mirada de Harry pueden más que todo eso. Abre los ojos y llora por él, por los dos, por su maldito destino y su maldita suerte. Por no ser capaz de salvarlo y mucho menos de protegerlo. Por haberlo utilizado a su antojo, aprovechándose de su debilidad e inocencia.

Cuándo el fin había justificado los medios? En qué clase de persona se había convertido? Desde que había comenzado toda aquella historia se había dejado ir cediendo a sus impulsos más bajos sin temer dañar a nadie. No podía dejar de pensar en el maltrato al que había sometido a Harry, pero sin duda esa era solo la punta del iceberg.

Había abandonado a su familia, sin importarle lo más mínimo si volvería a verla o no, sin preocuparse por su bienestar y su cordura ante su intento de suicidio. Había renunciado a su sueño, a sus esperanzas.

Era tiempo de poner las cosas en su sitio…apartó las lágrimas que le bañaban el rostro y algo débil se incorporó en la cama. Sorprendentemente allí no había nadie más que él y Harry. Se levantó tambaleándose y se acercó despacio.

Estaba llorando, podía ver el llanto descendiendo por su mejilla, que se encontraba amoratada por el golpe recibido en sueños. Quiso consolarlo, besarlo, pedirle perdón hasta quedarse sin voz, arroparlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo caer nunca más pero no podía permitirse flaquear en ese preciso momento. Tenía que encontrar la pluma y sobre todo tenía que destruir a Taylor costara lo que costase.

Se vistió rápidamente y con un suave beso en la frente de su chico se despidió.

Sospechaba donde se encontraba la rubia. A diferencia de Harry él no la había visto , pero conocía sus costumbres a la perfección. Tenía que buscar un espacio aislado y en la cumbre, a su ex le encantaban las alturas. Pensó que la séptima planta donde habían ido en busca del Pentobarbital, era el lugar perfecto.

Saludó cordialmente al farmacéutico de guardia, con el que se había topado allí mismo hacía tan solo unos días y de la forma más casual que supo le preguntó por la buena de la Srta. Taylor Swift.

F: Tiene un pequeño despacho comunitario al final del pasillo de análisis. No tiene pérdida, su nombre está con los demás en la placa de la puerta.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 99

Camina como si no hubiera un mañana, intentando ser cauto para no ponerse a correr como un loco hasta esa maldita mujer. Pone una mano en la puerta y reza todo lo que sabe rogando que esté dentro. La manija gira con facilidad, está abierta y empuja la puerta suavemente.

El pequeño cuarto está completamente vacío. Es una especie de zona común en la que descansar y cambiarse, antes y después de los turnos correspondientes. Hay una pequeña y blanca mesa junto a la ventana. Es diminuta y sobre ella no encuentra ni una sola pista de la novela. Recorre la habitación con la mirada en busca de algún indicio de la pluma, de que Taylor ha estado escribiendo sobre ellos en aquel lugar.

Nada.

Cuando está a punto de abandonar y preguntar por ella en otra parte, se da cuenta que sobre un estrecho archivador amarillo hay una especie de diminuto cajón que no había visto. Cuando por fin consigue desencajarlo y abrirlo, ve la pluma y un ridículo cuaderno rosa adornado con sus palabras y las de la rubia.

La historia se había trasladado hasta aquellas páginas por obra y gracia de la magia de la pluma. Sin poder evitarlo, quiso saber lo que le estaba sucediendo a Harry en ese preciso instante. Quería verlo, averiguar si el daño era irreparable…

_Le ardía la garganta y la cabeza, una quemazón espantosa le recorría la muñeca, mientras un reguero de sangre adornaba el suelo de su piso. Sacudió brevemente la cabeza intentado razonar y ordenar un poco sus pensamientos._

_Como pudo se acercó al sofá y cubrió su brazo con una vieja camiseta, taponando la herida._

_Se sentía derrotado, humillado y completamente estúpido. Le había dado a aquel hombre todo lo que tenía, le había entregado su alma y el sencillamente la había pisoteado y arrastrado por el fango._

_Quería ser orgulloso, buscar el rencor que lo había alentado a deshacerse de Louis la primera vez, pero allí no había nada, volvía a estar vacío, completamente muerto por dentro._

_Su personalidad arrolladora se había ido por el desagüe, su encanto, su chispa, se la habían arrancado y sentía que todo era culpa suya, que se merecía todo lo que le pasase, que Louis lo había abandonado porque no valía nada, que lo había golpeado por estúpido por no haber sabido pelear y hacer las cosas a su manera._

_Por fin lo habían logrado, ya era la marioneta perfecta, víctima de su propio dueño._

 

 

 

CAPITULO 100

Había convertido a Harry, a su querido e irresistible Harry en una víctima. Lo había destrozado hasta hacer de él un hombre traumatizado e indefenso. Siente vergüenza y sobre todo siente culpa y en un vano intento por remediarlo, decide escribir unas páginas para él.

_Sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos, intentando no derrumbarse por completo se fija en que Louis ha dejado tras él un pequeño rastro. Sobre la mesa de la televisión está su cuaderno de notas, ese cuaderno para la inspiración repentina y los trabajos inconclusos… como un masoquista sin remedio decide ojearla._

_“Harry es atento, sensible. Harry es dulce y considerado. Es inteligente y tiene algo electrizante que lo hace irresistible. Sabe ser valiente y sostenerme cuando lo necesito. Es el perfecto compañero y no podría concebir una vida en la que él no esté a mi lado._

_Le gusta escuchar canciones de música suave y canturreármelas al oído sin hacer nada más que acariciarme. Es tierno y pícaro. No tiene complejos y eso lo hace ser la persona más natural e inocente del mundo._

_He sido un absoluto imbécil que no merece su perdón, que lo ha convertido en alguien que no es, haciéndolo sufrir sin remedio._   
_Lo he utilizado y manipulado creyendo que era lo mejor para él. Me he equivocado. Si alguien pudiera haberme salvado de mi mismo ese era Harry…”_

_Una declaración…y él sencillamente ya no sabía que pensar._

No lo perdonaba…lo había perdido. Quiso seguir escribiendo, rogando, pidiendo mil y una disculpas, pero por una vez en su vida le faltaban las palabras, porque si Harry no cedía, si no lo perdonaba, qué sentido tenía todo aquello? Qué pintaba él en la historia?

Un pequeño crujido lo puso en alerta y de pronto sintió un dolor intenso en la cabeza, algo lo había golpeado con fuerza, la visión se le nubló y cayó inconsciente.

_Louis estaba allí otra vez, lo presentía como de costumbre, pero sabía algo más, había peligro e ira, mucha ira que no era suya. Alguien reflejaba ese sentimiento en él y no era Louis._

_Habían perdido su oportunidad._

Louis se revolvió sobre sí mismo, recuperando la conciencia perdida hacía segundos. Taylor estaba inclinada sobre el escritorio leyendo con avidez las últimas hojas de la novela. Era su oportunidad, ahora o nunca. Se aferró a la pluma que aún tenía apretada en su mano y se la clavó en un brazo, el gesto defensivo de la chica había impedido un golpe más certero.

_La puerta se abrió sin más y tras ella apareció….Eleanor?_

 

 

 

CAPITULO 101

H _: Te voy a matar! Es mejor que reces todo lo que sepas porque pienso acabar contigo –Por fin un objetivo claro sobre el que descargar todo lo que le había sucedido. Aquella maldita mujer era la reencarnación de Taylor e iba a pagar por todos y cada uno de sus males._

_Se acercó a ella como un vendaval, determinado a darle su merecido. Le daba igual todo, sencillamente necesitaba ser violento en ese preciso instante._

_E: No Harry, por favor…soy sólo el personaje, soy como tú, a mí también me manejan y manipulan. Yo nunca he querido hacerte daño. No tengo la culpa de lo que ha pasado, no soy la escritora…solo la novia del protagonista – Ahí estaba, tan manipuladora y retorcida como siempre. Manipulando la situación a su favor._

_H: Esta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya –La agarró por los hombros sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella, pero decidido a no dejarla seguir hablando._

No podía dejar que Harry se dejase llevar, pero no sabía cómo empezar a aclarar el lío que tenía entre manos. Había dejado ko a Taylor aún no sabía muy bien cómo y la había enviado directa a la novela, tenía que conseguir encerrarla allí y no dejarla salir nunca más, pero a la vez debía salvaguardad la integridad del chico. No podía permitir que siguiese sus pasos y se convirtiese en una persona despreciable y sin escrúpulos.

Se sentó a escribir confiando en que la rubia no se despertase…necesitaba la pluma que le había clavado y no se atrevía a sacársela del brazo. Hizo un intento con un bolígrafo azul que había sobre el escritorio y sorprendentemente funcionó.

_No era capaz, aunque le hirviese la sangre y deseara arrancarle todos y cada uno de los pelos de su cabeza, no era capaz. Nunca había sido un hombre agresivo y pese a estar lanzado, consiguió frenarse a tiempo._

_H: Voy a hundirte por todo lo que nos has hecho, pienso utilizar todos los recursos a mi alcance para complicarte la vida hasta el infinito ya sea aquí o fuera – de algo tenía que servirle todo aquel maldito dinero._

_La mirada dulce y frágil de la chica cambió rápidamente cuando escuchó las amenazas de Harry._

_E: No podréis apartarme. Siempre estaré aquí, encontraré la forma de salir o de traeros nuevamente – realmente era un ser detestable y obsesivo._

_Decidido a callarla, se acercó amenazante, pero algo lo asfixiaba, no podía hablar. Había humo en su apartamento, tanto que ya no veía a Eleanor. Se siente desdibujado y borroso, las líneas van desapareciendo, mientras el mismo se evapora._

 

 

 

CAPITULO 102

Está de vuelta, está vivo. Escucha ruidos reales, nota el corazón galopante. Quiere abrir los ojos, pero no se atreve. No sabe qué es lo que se va a encontrar. No sabe si todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido o un sueño. No sabe si Louis es real.

Respira hondo y se guarda el aliento expectante, decidido. Alguien le agarra la mano, le acompaña, le anima. Intenta abrir los párpados pero tiene que volver a cerrarlos ante la luz cegadora que abrasa como un sol de verano.

Tantea nuevamente, deseando ver a su alrededor. El silencio es sepulcral y la única pista que posee es la mano que lo sostiene, cálida y confortable.

Prueba otra vez. Alguien ha bajado las luces y entre sombras distingue a dos personas, que lo están velando. La sonrisa de su madre es inconfundible y lo alienta a girarse con un leve gesto en la mirada.

Siente el familiar hormigueo, ese cosquilleo bajo la piel ha vuelto y se prolonga hasta las yemas de los dedos de su mano siguiendo su camino natural hacia quien quiera que sea que lo agarra. Se resiste a averiguarlo, teme hacerlo. Recibe una caricia en respuesta.

Poco a poco tuerce el rostro.

L: Al fin te encuentro. Temía haberte perdido – le dice con lágrimas en los ojos. Le tiemblan los hombros contenidos y ahora es Harry el que devuelve la caricia sobre la palma – yo…no sabía…no quería hacerte daño –dice con un hilo de voz.

Tira de él hasta colocarlo entre sus brazos y Louis se acurruca en el hueco de su cuello y se deja llevar…y llora, llora por él, por Harry, por lo vivido, por la persona que no quiere ser, llora pidiendo perdón, llora de alivio porque Harry ha vuelto, porque está vivo.

La novela ha desaparecido y con ella la pluma y Taylor.

En un arrebato, desesperado por no poder encontrar una salida y un desenlace cuerdo para su historia, decidió deshacerse de ella prendiéndole fuego. Por una vez funcionó y con ella también desapareció la pluma.

De la chica se hicieron cargo la dirección del hospital que la denunció por mala praxis y venta de medicamentos. Al mismo tiempo y después de una larga charla con Louis la familia Styles se presentó como acusación particular en una demanda por extorsión.

Parecía que todos los frentes se habían cerrado, todos menos uno. Ellos dos, heridos, dolidos, culpables…

¿Ese era su final feliz?

 

 

CAPITULO 103

Tienen que hablar, por fin han salido del St. Mary, por fin han recibido el alta y son completamente libres. Es el momento de mirar al futuro, de preguntarse qué va a ser de ellos. Si siguen juntos sus caminos, si es capaz de perdonarlo o aquí se acaba su historia.

Harry evita ser neutral, no quiere encontrarse con Louis en una fría cafetería o un inhóspito parque. Quiere tenerlo atrapado, como él lo tuvo tanto tiempo. Quiere por una vez jugar en su terreno y repartir las cartas. Si alguien tiene que sentirse hoy acorralado, ese es Louis.

Lo ha planeado todo meticulosamente, pero no quiere ser fácil, sabe que se merece todo y más, la experiencia se lo ha enseñado y primero tiene que ponerlo en su sitio.

La ficción ha terminado y ahora es el turno de la verdad.

El timbre suena insistentemente y pese a que ya no están en el libro puede sentir la intranquilidad de Louis igual que siempre. Lo recibe con una sonrisa, es imposible negársela y siente como todo lo que había ideado se desmorona rápidamente.

Pasa y observa curioso. Conoce la casa de la novela pero es la primera vez que visita la real y mira casa esquina sin perderse ni un detalle y como cada gesto desde que ha entrado, esa intriga por saber más sobre él, le hace sonreír como un estúpido.

Está claro que no es una persona rencorosa, ya no quiere ponerlo contra las cuerdas, pero de todas formas tienen que hablar, tienen mucho de lo que hablar.

Una vez sentados uno frente al otro, se siente incómodo, como ante un perfecto extraño. Evita mirarle a los ojos para encontrar el valor de decirle todo lo que piensa.

Louis se baja del sofá y busca el hueco entre sus piernas, de espaldas y tiene que dar gracias al cielo por eso. Si no tiene que enfrentarse directamente será más sencillo ser sincero.

H: No soy un muñeco – esa no era la gran frase con la que pensaba comenzar su discurso.

L: Lo sé – lo interrumpe, mientras le frota un tobillo

H: Por favor…déjame terminar o no seré capaz de seguir con esto –Louis baja la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. Toma aire y continúa –Nunca he sido esa persona que tu imaginaste. No soy un crío, no lloro por nimiedades – tenía que reconocer que lo vivido no era precisamente una nimiedad, pero quería ser contundente – No soy manipulable ni femenino. Soy un hombre exactamente igual que tú y puedo enfrentarme a la vida – la voz se le iba poniendo más ronca a medida que avanzaba en su diatriba, por la emoción contenida – Yo te quiero. Si, te quiero, pero te quiero tal y como eres, no quiero a un Louis ficticio e imaginario, me gustas con todos y cada uno de tus defectos, me gusta tu yo real.

Louis giró brevemente la cara y tuvo que pararse a sí mismo. Ahora venía la peor parte.

H: No creo que sientas lo que yo siento hacia ti, sencillamente porque no me conoces. Tan sólo has visto una pequeña parte de mí bajo todas esas capas de irrealidad. No soy la persona que deseas proteger y guiar, yo no soy así – lo había dicho, había arrasado con su maldita verdad y ahora era el momento de escuchar.

CAPITULO 104

L: Yo si te conozco…

H: No te engañes a ti mismo, porque eso no es verdad – no podía dejar que Louis dijera lo que él mismo deseaba oír.

L: Si que lo hago. Llevo días a tu lado, dormido y despierto. He caminado por tu mente y he visto lo que hay bajo la superficie. Sé que no eres el personaje que creé, pero si la persona de la que me enamoré, no me cabe ninguna duda – se giró por completo para enfrentarlo. Estaba nervioso pero parecía muy seguro de lo que decía – Yo también he estado pensando en el futuro, en qué será de nosotros. Si realmente somos completamente libres para hacer nuestra propia historia. Y lo único que tengo claro es que en ese mañana hay un nosotros. Que mi vida está ligada a la tuya y que apareces en ella hasta el final.

Ahora se miraban a los ojos, profunda e intensamente.

L: Te quiero y creo que este es solo el comienzo de nuestro “felices para siempre”.

 

FIN.


End file.
